Firelight
by Sicky
Summary: 1838, ella una institutriz que debe salvar a su padre de la carcel, él un hombre con un deseo muy particular; y esta la historia que nos cuenta como es q sus caminops termianron unidos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Ella, era sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores promesas que podría tener ese país, pero en contra de ella se alzaban varios obstáculos, en primera de cuentas era mujer, y para las costumbres de su época estaba mal visto que una mujer estudiara a la par de un hombre, por lo cuál tuvo que someterse a ser institutriz, la razón?, era la única manera de que pudiera instruirse y que la gente no lo viera mal, pero gracias a su hambre de saber, había tenido que renunciar a formar una familia y había tenido que ceñirse a tratar con niños y niñas encaprichados y consentidos por sus padres, los cuales les permitían hacer lo que quisieran con tal de que no estuvieran molestando, así que se vio en la necesidad de cerrarse la boca muchas veces con tal de no perder su trabajo, pero ahora su mayor preocupación no eran esos niños malcriados, no, su preocupación era su padre….si aquel viejo cascarrabias que gracias a su afición por la bebida y por el juego ahora estaba endeudado hasta el cuello y tenia solo 15 días para conseguir esa considerable cantidad de libras antes de que a su padre se lo llevaran a la cárcel, ya que sabía que si eso pasaba, el pobre viejo no dudaría mucho y era lo único que tenía, tenía que luchar por él, solo tenía que encontrar la solución.

Corría el año de 1838 y él sabía que ya no se podía hacer nada, la extrañaba, estaba claro eso, pero no podía hacer nada, los médicos le decían que ya no podía hacer nada, pero él sabía que había una cosa que se podía hacer, solo que tenía que ser rápido y hacerlo de la manera más discreta para que nadie supiera la verdad, tenia justamente poco menos de un mes para encontrar a la indicada y darle a su querida Ginny lo que siempre había querido, solo que ¿Donde encontraría a la mujer dispuesta a ser el vientre de alquiler de una moribunda en dos semanas?...

Hermione sabía que esa no era la solución más correcta, pero a necesidades extremas, medidas extremas o no?, así que ahí estaba esperando atrás de un biombo para entrevistarse con un hombre para ser la madre por alquiler de una pequeña criatura que nada tenia que ver con lo que dos personas harían por diferentes intereses, solo esperaba que ella le gustara a ese señor, porque si no, ya sabia que no habría de otra más que a su padre le diera un paro y dejara de respirar al momento de que se lo llevaran a la cárcel; tembló cuando escuchó que la comadrona la llamaba por su apellido para entrevistarse con ese hombre…

Harry sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era lo mas común y mucho menos lo que la sociedad vería como algo bueno, pero…se lo había prometido, se lo había prometido a su pobre Ginny, le había prometido un hijo y aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, él le cumpliría la promesa, nadie tenía por que enterarse que tendría un hijo con una desconocida, él podría fácilmente hacer parecer la llegada de la niña como un abandono de parte de la pobre madre y la sociedad creería que había sido un milagro que su mujer a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba le hubiera dado el hijo que siempre habían querido; pero para ser sinceros Harry jamás pensó que el elegir a la mujer que sería la "madre" de su hijo sería tan difícil, nadie le había dicho que no solo se trataba de él y de la pequeña criatura, tenía que encontrar a una mujer parecida en algo a él o a su mujer, por que si no, ¿Cómo explicaría la llegada de un bebé rubio a su casa, cuando su mujer era pelirroja y el tenía el cabello más negro que el azabache?, así que ahora que veía a la mujer frente a él estuvo a punto de decir que no, puesto que esta mujer era castaña, no era fea, es más podría decir que era hermosa si la hubiera apreciado en otras circunstancias, pero ese cabello tan apretado y sobre todo su color no terminaban de gustarle, pero había lago en ella que le llamaba la atención, había algo en esos ojos del color de la miel que le atraía, esta bien, haría una excepción y hablaría solo unos minutos con esa mujer, puesto que algo En su mirada le decía que estaba desesperada…

-¿cuál es tu nombre?- Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral cuando escuchó esa profunda voz hacerla pregunta.

-Hermione, señor- contestó notándose en su voz el temblor a causa de los nervios que sentía en ese momento, y no ayudaba en nada que no pudiera verle bien la cara al hombre.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- se escuchó de nuevo esa, voz, pero ahora Hermione ya no sentía tanto miedo, había algo en esa voz que estaba tranquilizándola.

-18 años señor- dijo tratando de verle los ojos, ¡acaso los tenia verdes?

-Eres muy joven para ser institutriz ¿no crees?- preguntó Harry apreciando la juventud de esa muchacha, además de su belleza, aunque él no podía decir mucho solo era 6 años mayor que ella.

-Tuve la suerte de contar con buenos maestros seños, además de la inteligencia con que Dios me dotó- respondió ahora sintiendo como la mirada de ese hombre se detenía un poco en sus senos, luego en la línea de su cadera, ¿acaso estaba apreciándola? ¿O solo estaba tratando de ver que tan fuerte era como para tener un hijo?

-Esta bien, te creeré- contestó Harry acomodándose mejor en la silla, esa muchacha con su dulce voz estaba provocándolo como no pensó que alguien en esa situación podría hacerlo- ¿para que quieres el dinero?- era importante que la mujer que fuera a "ayudarle" no solo quisiera el dinero por diversión y que en una de esas terminara revelando algo que jamás debería ser revelado.

-Mi padre tiene deudas señor, y yo soy su única hija, así que debo ayudarlo a salir adelante, el pobre hombre no soportaría ni un minuto en la cárcel de deudores y yo no soportaría saber que él se encuentra ahí, y si la oportunidad que tengo de salvarlo a él es hacer lo que usted me pide, entonces lo haré- Dios no debió de extenderse algo, pero no tenía nada que perder, él hombre enfrente de ella no la conocía ni ella a él, así que no había problema en que dijera la verdad.

-Muy bien, comprendo por que estás aquí, podrías hacer el favor de voltear hacia tu derecha- Hermione así lo hizo-Ahora hacia el otro lado- Hermione obedeció, y a Harry le gustaba lo que veía- Muy bien puedes irte- continuó Harry estando casi seguro que ella era la indicada, al diablo el color de su cabello, si la criatura salí con cabello castaño ya encontraría la manera de solucionar eso.

Hermione no despertó de su estupor hasta que la comadrona le dijo que sería comunicada de la decisión del señor en una carta a mas tardar en tres días, mientras tanto tendría que esperar, pero que había sido eso?, tan pocas palabras y ya?, y ella que había pensado que se trataría de conocerla un poco más a fondo para saber si era la indicada; solo esperaba que lo fuera si no ya podría ir despidiéndose de su padre.

A la mañana del tercer día y a punto de cumplirse el plazo para que su padre pagara las deudas, Hermione despertó y pudo ver que el cartero le entrega un sobre de tamaño mediano y algo pesado, ¿acaso sería lo que pensaba que era?, no demoró más y procedió a abrir el sobre en la comodidad de su recamara, lo que leyó no podía creerlo:

_Estimada Srita. Granger:_

_ Por medio de la presente tengo el honor de decirle que usted ha cumplido con los requisitos estipulados por el Sr. Evans, así que sin más por agregar procedo a darle las instrucciones……_

Continuaba una lista de cosa que tendría que hacer y llevar con ella pues a mas tardar tendría que estar embarcándose a Francia el día siguiente, así como ciertas reglas a seguir y junto a ello venía lo que ahora más le interesaba: el dinero suficiente para pagar las deudas de su padre, así como el necesario para pagar su boleto de abordaje en el barco hacía el continente.

_ Sin más por el momento y esperando que todo salga según lo estipulado, me despido de usted._

_Srita. Minerva McGonagall_

Muy bien se dijo Hermione, sentía que estaba flotando!! Su padre no tendría que ir a prisión y pues estaba segura que nada podría salir mal en ese trato; podría salir inmediatamente de su casa, siempre precavida procuraba no desempacar mucho entre un trabajo y otro y pues fácilmente podría decirla su padre que tendría que ir a Francia a trabajar para una buena familia, ya cuando se recuperara del parto del niño, si es que lograba concebir, podría regresar a casa como si nada.

Ahora lo más importante sería enfocarse en ser la madre sustituta para la criatura del Señor James Evans…….

* * *

NOtas de Autora: JEjejeje, pues bueno este proyecto está a punto de cumplir el año de q me animé a escribirlo y he de aclarar que la historia no es completamente, sino que está basada en la pelicula del mismo nombre, con Sophie Marceau, asi que para que no haya problemas, lo aclaro, y pues espero les guste y REcuerden que un review me haria una de las mujeres mas felices del mundo, peus asi puedo saber si les gusta, si no, que les molesta o si de plano el escribir no es lo mío, asi que bueno, es todo suyo.

Atte.

Chio.


	2. Capítulo 1 Inicio

Notas de Autora: Jejeje pasando a dejar este cap, antes de que se me olvide y claro esperando un review, yo se que no se tardan más de 5 minutos, y de esa manera se si les gusta como va la historia, gracias a todas aquellas que agregan su historia a sus Favoritos y vamos, las animo a que dejen un review, porafor!!!!!!!!! TT

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**-Inicio-**

acababa de embarcar y ya podía sentir los estragos de aquel gélido frío en sus mejillas, sabía que si se observaba en un espejo podría ver sus mejillas rojas y cortadas por el frío, pero ahora estaba esperando la llegada de aquel señor, que la había contratado; en un principio había pensado que sería fácil entregarse y darle a un desconocido el hijo que ambos engendrarían pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo era que sería capaz de dar algo que nunca había dado?, ¿De dónde sacaría la fuerza para soportar que unas manos ajenas la tocaran? Y dado el momento ¿Qué se sentía?, a pesar de todo era curiosa y estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que la esperaba, por que no cualquiera pasaría por la situación en la que ella estaba.

Una nueva ráfaga de aquel frío viento se dejó sentir, daba gracias de que su abrigo era lo suficiente grueso para permitirle soportar aquel frío, pero aquella muchacha no tenía un abrigo como aquel y podía verla temblar casi imperceptiblemente con cada nueva ráfaga de viento y a pesar de que sabía que en cuanto el llegara a su lado, pasarían a un lugar más cálido había algo que no le permitía acercarse a ella, tenía miedo, miedo de lo desconocido, miedo de poder llevar a cabo aquel plan, miedo de que las cosas salieran como él esperaba; pero sobretodo tenía miedo de salir lastimado o que esa pobre muchacha fuera la más perjudicada debido a él, pero ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y él había sido claro, no había ocultado mucho en ese extraño trato y no tenía por que sentirse culpable, por lo que con toda su firmeza y su entereza reunidas dio un paso adelante; las cartas estaban echadas y esperaba que todo fuera para bien…

Tenía frío, si aquel hombre, señor, lord o lo que fuera no aparecía en los próximos 5 minutos estaba segura que moriría congelada, jamás imagino que en aquella época se pudiera sentir un frío como aquel, pero había sido un invierno muy crudo y la primavera aun no llegaba, así que debió haber previsto aquello, pero por los nervios, las prisas o simplemente por que no contaba con la ropa adecuada, se estaba muriendo de frío; aunque debería estar agradecida con ese tal Sr. Evans, pues gracias él su padre en esos momentos se encontraría felizmente acomodado en su casa, sin temor de ser arrojado de esta por los cobradores, ni nada por el estilo, Hermione se había encargado de arreglar todo para que su padre no volviera a jugar por un buen tiempo, restándole a si preocupaciones innecesarias.

-Srita. Granger?- Hermione respingó al escuchar esa profunda voz, sabía que era él, pero no podía voltearse, sus piernas no le respondían.

-Srita. Granger, es usted verdad?- dijo el hombre más cerca y ahora posando la mano sobre el hombre de la chica para voltearla hacia él, cuando vio esa linda cara de ángel y esos ojos dorados estuvo seguro que era ella e involuntariamente soltó un suspiro- Se encuentra bien?, se ve un poco pálida, ¿Acaso es la primera vez que viaja?- dijo mirándola fuertemente a los ojos y posando las manos en las frías mejillas de la muchacha.

-Dis…Discúlpeme Sr. Evans, si, si soy yo, me encuentro bien y no, no es la primera vez que viajo en barco, simplemente es el frío, nunca me ha gustado el frío- Contestó Hermione atragantándose y poniéndose más colorada de lo que estaba por el frío, pero ahora por sentir esas cálidas manos en su rostro y más por apreciar por primera vez esos hermosos y raros ojos, eran verdes, pero no de un verde claro como la mayoría de las personas con ojos verdes, era un verde oscuro, un verde misteriosos casi exactamente igual al de las esmeraldas, y sobre todo eran bellísimos, Dios! Se había soltado de la lengua y lo había tratado como a un conocido, donde estaban esos modales que la Srita. Ravenclaw le había enseñado? (sepultados debajo de tu loco corazón muchacha, le había contestado la voz de su conciencia), un momento, estaba divagando!!! Ella nunca divagaba, era ese hombre que la hacia sentir rara, eran sus manos que ahora estaban moviéndole el rostro para comprobar que se encontrara bien, y era esa mirada, cálida, segura, hermosa…todo eso combinado con el delicioso aroma que ese hombre despedía, era una mezclad e cuero, tabaco y una colonia muy sutil que no sabia reconocer, pero que lo hacían todavía más atractivo.

-Será mejor que pasemos al comedor Srita Granger, me da la impresión que se esta muriendo de frío- dijo Harry apartando las manos del rostro del a muchacha y sin pensar siquiera que estaba mal visto que tomara su mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y la llevó dentro, al pequeño salón que tenía ese gran barco y donde por lo regular servía como comedor.

Ahora ya no tenía frío, había sido muy amable de parte del Sr. Evans, llevarla al interior de ese salón y sentarla, pedirle un té caliente y no haber pronunciado una solo palabra, si le agradecía no haber comenzado una conversación por que estaba segura que le temblaría la voz y eso no se vería bien en una mujer, no señor!, pero se daba cuenta que seguía temblando, aunque ya no de frío, temblaba por sentir la esmeralda mirada de ese hombre sobre de ella, Dios!! ¿Qué no le habían enseñado que era de mala educación mirar fijamente a las personas?

-¿Acaso hay algo que quiera decirme Sr. Evans?- dijo reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para enfrentar su profunda mirada.

-No, la verdad es que no Srita. Granger, ¿Por qué dice usted eso?- le contestó recargándose en la silla y observándola a través de esos anteojos de montura redonda, que a pesar de llevarlos no le disminuían su apostura

-Discúlpeme Señor, pero es que me observaba fijamente, y pensé que podría haber quedado algo fuera de las indicaciones que me dio la Srita MacGonagall- dijo Hermione apoyando la tazo de té sobre la pequeña mesa que compartían.

-No, Srita Granger, creo que no quedo nada fuera de esa carta, pero si usted tiene alguna duda, me gustaría que me la hiciera llegar ahora que pasaremos este tiempo juntos- Hermione sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

-N…no, no es eso Sr. Evans, solo que, ¿Por qué me observa fijamente?- preguntó Hermione agachando la cabeza.

¡¡¡Demonios!!!! ¿Cómo diablos le explicaba que la estaba observando fijamente por que no podía apartarle la vista de encima?, ¿Cómo diablos le explicaba que ese suave olor a vainilla que despedía lo había vuelto loco en milésimas de segundo y ¿Cómo diablos le explicaba que se moría por llevarla a la cama? No podía decirle eso y dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos, sabia que probablemente la chica era inocente y eso solo la asustaría.

-Discúlpeme si la ofendí Srita. Granger- logró responder controlando un poco el cúmulo de emociones que sentía dentro-Es solo que espero que no se arrepienta de nuestro trato-

-Claro que no Señor, cuando me propongo algo no ceso hasta haberlo conseguido- Dijo Hermione levantando la vista dejándole ver a Harry la pasión que se encontraba dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo.

-Respecto a eso Srita. Granger, por razones de negocios y unos asuntos familiares, van a haber unos pequeños cambios, estaremos en este barco por espacio de tres o cuatro días, los cuales pienso aprovechar al máximo, entiende lo que quiero decir verdad- Hermione asintió-Muy bien, iré a su habitación cada noche y haremos lo debido, después no tendrá que preocuparse por mi, cuando lleguemos a Francia, usted será trasladada a un lugar seguro y con el paso del tiempo sabremos si nuestros esfuerzos dieron resultado, en el caso de que no fuese así, en menos de lo que piensa estaré yo ahí para volverlo a intentar, de acuerdo?-Hermione solo sintió que se le subían los colores y asintió de nuevo- En el caso de que usted quede encinta, cada cierto tiempo iré a ver como está, pero tiene que estar segura que siempre estará protegida querida, no correrá ningún peligro.

-Esta bien Sr. Evans, comprendo todo sobre el futuro de nuestro pacto, pero en lo referente a los siguientes días como será nuestra dinámica?- preguntó Hermione retorciéndose las manos y sin poder verlo a los ojos, Dios estaba nerviosa!

-¿A qué se refiere con los siguientes días?- dijo Harry acercando un poco más a la mesa, apoyando los codos en esta

-Me refiero Sr. Evans, a que si usted dormirá conmigo, a si comerá conmigo a si conversará conmigo o simplemente nos haremos los desentendidos del asunto hasta que caiga la noche y entonces llevemos a cabo el trato, a eso me refiero- expresó la muchacha con las mejillas mas coloradas de lo que recordaba nunca.

-Ohhh eso- Harry carraspeó- en lo referente a sus preguntas Srita Granger, puedo decirle que no, no dormiremos juntos por su bien, eso si comeremos juntos y cuando sea conveniente podremos conversar y pues debemos aparentar otras cosas no que es usted una especia e amante para mi- lo había dicho tan fluidamente y sin mostrar algún gesto con la palabra "amante" que Hermione creyó haber escuchado mal.

-Ha dicho usted amante Sr. Evans?-

-Si, Srita. Granger, eso he dicho y no por que me afecte, de ninguna manera, es solo para protegerla a usted, no quisiera que se viera involucrada en un escándalo por mi culpa- Contesto Harry sin querer verla, no sabia por que.

-No debe temer por mi Sr. Evans, yo no soy nadie así que un escándalo no me afectaría- Había cierto resentimiento en su voz, que Harry sintió la súbita necesidad de acabar con esa conversación.

-Está anocheciendo Srita. Granger, ¿gusta que cenemos o quiere irse directamente a su habitación?-preguntó de la manera más casual que podía, moría por que ella contestara que se fueran directamente a la habitación.

Hermione sintió un escalofrió de la cabeza a los pies y de repente las manos se le humedecieron, cuando estaba esperándolo a parte de frío había tenido hambre, pero ahora su estomago se había cerrado y solo podía pensar en algo: una cama.

-Creo Sr. Evans que será mejor que nos retiremos, no tengo apetito- Dios había contestado con una firmeza en la voz que no sabía de donde la había sacado y estaba ansiosa por que esa primera vez terminara.

Harry se sintió incomodo, súbitamente sintió un poco mas caldeada la habitación y las manos le temblaron, se puso de pie muy lentamente después de que ella se hubo levantado y la siguió a su habitación con una idea rondándole en la mente: la quería en su cama ahí y ahora… era hora de jugarle una mano al destino

* * *

Notas finales: Gracias por leer!!! y Dejen review!!! me encantaria conocerlas!!!!!

Atte.

Chio.


	3. Extraños pensamientos

**Capítulo 2**

**-Extraños pensamientos-**

Debía ser sincera consigo misma y aceptar que muy dentro de ella, le había gustado la manera en que ese hombre la había tocado, claro había sido algo muy mecánico y le había dolido cuando la había penetrado por primera vez, pero el sentir el cuerpo cálido de ese hombre junto a su pecho, simplemente sentirlo entre las piernas la había enloquecido, pero como buena muchacha que era algo la había hecho fingir que lo que ese hombre le hacia le repugnaba y estaba segura que por eso se había apartado de su lado, pero eso había sido la noche que habían embarcado, la segunda noche el no trató de hablar como lo hizo en la primera, en la segunda noche simplemente había apagado las velas e inclusive había cerrado los cortinajes de la cama con dosel para no tener que verla, había sido rápido y conciso y ni un solo ruido había salido de su boca y Hermione tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar ni gemir con cada embestida de ese hombre, la había vuelto loca esa noche y no se había ido de su lado hasta por lo menos hacerle el amor (si es que a eso se le podía decir así) tres veces más, ¿acaso esa última noche juntos en el barco sería igual a las anteriores?

Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que los verdaderos amantes no se trataban con tanto respeto, no, respeto no era la palabra, frialdad quedaba mejor con lo que ellos hacían cada noche, pero ¿Por qué se preguntaba todo eso? Se suponía que ella no tenia que sentir nada por él, pero ¿Cómo no podía hacerlo? No era ciega para no ver que ese hombre era joven y muy guapo, además de rico, aunque la verdad si hubiera sido un simple verdulero a ella no le hubiera importado con tal de que por una sola vez el la viera con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda con algo mas que gratitud, quería que él la viera con pasión, solo eso, por que no era tan ingenua como para soñar con que él la viera con amor, era un sentimiento muy lejano entre ellos y por la situación en que se habían conocido sería muy difícil que él llegara a verla de esa manera, por lo poco que lo había observado y con lo mucho menos que habían cruzado palabras, sabía que él tenia esposa y que la amaba, se le iluminaban los ojos con solo hablar de ella, pero jamás había pronunciado su nombre, seguramente para proteger su intimidad, pero le causaba una terrible curiosidad por saber que era lo que lo había llevado a hacer ese extraño trato con ella, ¿Acaso su mujer no podía tener hijos?, le había preguntado y él inmediatamente había cambiado su tono de voz de un amable y hasta un poco dulce a uno severo y sin dar lugar a replicas dando por terminada la conversación, en seguida la levantó de ese pequeño salón dentro del barco y la llevo hasta su camarote y estaba segura que por esa simple pregunta era que él se había comportado así esa segunda noche…..pero lo que mas rondaba en su cabeza es que quería que James la besara, cada vez que la tocaba o cuando la dejaba en medio de la noche Hermione solo podía pensar en sentir los labios del hombre contra los suyos, estaba loca, si no como podría desear los besos de un hombre que prácticamente era un desconocido para ella?

¡¿En que demonios se había metido?!, ¡¿En que maldito momento pensó que en esa situación nadie saldría perjudicado?!, ¡¿ En donde carajos tenia la cabeza cuando ideó ese plan?!.....tenia varios minutos cavilando acerca de lo sucedido las ultimas dos noches y tenía que aceptar que la verdad era que nunca había imaginado que entre un hombre y una mujer podía existir esa clase de magia, jamás pensó que con una simple e inocente desconocida el podría sentir que se podía tocar el cielo, pero lo cierto es que Harry llevaba sintiéndose atraído por esa mujer desde que la conoció, ahora comprendía que era ese algo que le había visto la primera vez que la vio, era deseo, deseo de sentirse entre las piernas de esa mujer, deseo de oírla gemir su nombre, deseo de sentir como era ser abrazado por esa mujer, deseo de conocerle hasta el ultimo rincón del cuerpo, deseo, deseo, simple y puro deseo carnal por esa mujer y ahora se recriminaba por que en un principio pensó que tendría que imaginarse la cara de su mujer al estar con esa muchacha, pero las pasadas noches en lo que menos había pensado era en su mujer, en lo único que había pensado era en desnudar la cálida y suave piel de porcelana de la muchacha y meterse entre sus piernas, lo único que había pensado cada vez era que no quería que acabara y por eso era que la segunda noche se había quedado con ella tres veces más y aunque trató de convencerse que era para asegurar que quedara encinta, la verdad era que su deseo carnal no había quedado satisfecho, la verdad era que no quería que el barco llegara a tierra, pero tenia que ser realista y aceptar que solo tenía una noche más y que no sabia de que manera se separaría de ella a la mañana siguiente, cuando aun sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas con solo pensar en ella y sobretodo se sentía totalmente frustrado por que lo que habían echo a pesar de haberlo disfrutado no estaba ni de cerca de lo que quería hacerle en realidad, quería besarla en cada rincón de su cuerpo, quería escucharla gritar, quería, quería que ella también disfrutara, quería que ella llegara al éxtasis junto con él, quería …quería que no lo olvidara, quería que siempre lo recordara y quería que sintiera la piel marcada por sus caricias, pero la muchacha era por demás decente y pareciera que para ella cada noche era un suplicio, razón por la cual el día anterior había apagado las velas y había cerrado el cortinaje, no podía soportar la expresión de repugnancia de ella una vez más, pues recordaba con gran precisión la forma en que ella se había tensado y contraído en el momento en que esa primera noche se quedó a observarla cuando se desnudaba, estaba conciente también de que le había ordenado desnudarse de una manera demás fría y estricta en lugar de habérselo pedido, pero casi no podía contenerse para no echarla en la cama y solamente levantarle las faldas y enterrarse en ella, ¿en que demonios se había convertido para pensar así de una mujer?, ¿Dónde demonios había dejado su cordura?, lo único que sabía era que esa mujer le encendía la sangre como ninguna lo había echo y que ahora lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era hacerle el amor de la manera correcta y no solo intentar procrear; esa mujer lo había hechizado y sabía que jamás olvidaría la manera en que se sintió al romper su virginidad, sabía que no sentiría ese poder masculino nunca más y sobre todo sabía que ese orgullo masculino de ser el primer hombre (y esperaba ser el último) tardaría mucho tiempo en quitársele……..

¿Cuántas veces no hemos deseado que el tiempo pase a mayor velocidad de lo normal y solo podemos sentir que este en lugar de correr más rápido pareciera que es más lento cada vez más?, o al contrario, ¿cuantas veces no hemos deseado que el tiempo no pase?, ¿Cuántas veces no hemos deseado que el momento esperado y más temido jamás llegue?, pero el tiempo es cruel con nosotros y hace exactamente lo contrario a lo que queremos, pues bien, de esta manera el día dio paso a la noche de una manera que Hermione sintió era más rápida de lo normal, aunque no podía ser muy juiciosa, ya que se había pasado todo el día encerrada en su camarote, pues tenía que aceptar que todo el santo día no había pensado en nada más que en lo que sucedería esa noche, tenía que aceptar que no podía apartarse de la cabeza las manos de ese hombre, tenía que aceptar que en lo mas recóndito de su corazón no quería alejarse él, tenía simplemente que aceptar que quería que ese viaje no acabara….

¡OK, tranquilo Harry!, ¡¡¡¡TRANQUILO!!!!, ¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO, NI QUE FUERAS A DESVIRGARLA POR SEGUNDA VEZ!!!!, ¿para que seguía torturándose¡? Si la verdad era que las manos no habían dejado de temblarle desde que se parara enfrente de la puerta del camarote de Hermione (¿y en que momento había comenzado a pensar en ella llamándola por su nombre?), la verdad era que lo único que pasaba por su mente era la manera de convencerla de que el sexo podía ser lo mas placentero y hermoso del mundo .

Pero al entrar en la recámara de la muchacha, la encontró parada viendo directamente hacia la puerta y mucho más pálida de lo que la recordaba, se veía rara, se veía más nerviosa de lo que había estado la primera noche, pero ¿Por qué estaba así?, ¿Acaso se sentiría mal?, o estaba ya harta de lo que la había obligado a hacer?...

-¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Harry acercándose a ella y tocándole la cara con ambas manos.

-Si!!!.. NO!!!...s..ssi, es solo que…_ no pudo continuar, en ese momento se le quebró la voz.

-Es solo que, ¿qué?- la instó a continuar con los ojos más verdes de lo que recordaba haberle visto, y sintiéndolo más cerca que nunca.

Hermione comenzó a estrujarse las manos nerviosa, más de lo que había imaginado, reuniendo valor le preguntó- Sr. Evans, ¿podría…podría besarme?-

Harry sintió que se le hinchaba el corazón y que los vellos de la nuca se le ponían de punta-¿que te bese?, quieres que te bese?- preguntó tomando entre sus manos la cara de ángel de esa bella muchacha, podía sentirla temblar y rogaba a todos los dioses que no le dijera que no, ¡Por Dios si hasta le hormigueaban los labios solo de imaginar sentir los de ella junto a los suyos!

-Si..si no…si no quiere, no tiene por que hacerlo, disculp..-pero no pudo continuar por que ahora los labios del hombre estaban sobre los suyos, la estaba besando!!!, y era..era simplemente lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida, podía sentir las manos de él por toda la cara, podía sentir sus suaves caricias, podía sentir como su propia boca se amoldaba a los movimientos de la de él, podía sentir como es que ella misma se había apretado en contra de él y como le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos, y sintió algo más, sintió la lengua de él avanzar lenta pero segura y tocarle los labios, sintió como delineó con ella su inflamado labio inferior y supo que quiso sentir esa deliciosa caricia en su propia lengua, de manera que ella misma adapto su boca a los labios de él y le permitió abrirle la boca, y cuando sintió que su lengua entraba y acariciaba la de ella, algo extraño y no tan desconocido se alojaba en su vientre, era como un tirón, pero no dolía, no para nada dolía, en realidad quería más, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, era como si, era como si flotara, pero el rompió el beso mucho tiempo antes de lo que ella esperaba.

-Hermione no…-el suspiró y tomó aire-esto no es lo que acordamos, yo…quiero verte, quiero tocarte, quiero besarte, pero se que tu no vas a..- pero calló de inmediato al verla asentir lentamente, ¿Dónde estaba la muchacha frígida de la primera noche?, no lo sabía y no le importaba, lo único que sabia es que su cuerpo estaba pegado al de él y sin palabras le pedía que hiciera con ella lo que llevaba días fantaseando.

Y sin saber precisamente por que, cedió a sus deseos y la besó una vez mas, la besó con el alma y el corazón a flor de piel, no le importo lo que ocurriría después ni le importó lo que ella pensara luego de aquel episodio de él, lo único que le importaba era la mujer que tenia entre los brazos, la cálida mujer que aun sin saber por que, estaba dispuesta a entregarle algo mas que solo su cuerpo, puesto que la manera en que lo besa y los sonidos que salían de su garganta le hacían saber que ella lo deseaba tal vez con la misma magnitud con que él la deseaba a ella y la verdad lo único que importaba en esos momentos era alcanzar la satisfacción juntos y dejar correr la pasión y la seducción por todo el cuerpo.

Hermione supo el momento exacto en que el termino de desabrocharle el vestido y sintió como esas cálidas y enormes manos comenzaron a desabrochar el corssette, estaba segura que tendría que haberse alejado o cuando menos demostrar un poco de decoro, pero llevaba días desando sentir las manos del hombre sobre su piel, había pasado horas despierta después de que el se fuera tratando de adivinar que era eso que cada vez que estaban juntos no quedaba completo, y ahora estaba descubriendo que eso era el deseo, ¡Dios!!, ese hombre tenía el tacto de un ángel, y al momento de sentir que caía el corsette, la mente de Hermione dejó de pensar coherentemente, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Harry sabía que esa mujer al desnudo era una ninfa, si una ninfa, era bella y era de él, no le importaba sonar posesivo, pero solo él había podido disfrutar del cuerpo que se le ofrecía y por Dios bendito que no se arrepentía, pero ahora al verla y sin tener que imaginarse lo que se escondía detrás de tanta tela y esas estorbosas enaguas, la boca se le secó y la mente le quedó en blanco, era como si ella hubiera sido echa para él, allá donde tocaba el cuerpo tibio de la mujer se amoldaba a su tacto y sus senos, Santo Dios, estaban hechos a la medida de sus manos, pero nada lo preparó para lo que sintió al momento de tocarlos, si eran plenos y no se podía quejar, pero la excitación que antes ya sentía aumento al triple, jamás se había sentido así con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera con su propia mujer y debía de aceptar que esta mujer enfrente de él la cual ahora gemía por el tacto de él en su cuerpo, lo tenía cautivado……

Hermione sabia que debería sentirse expuesta, avergonzada o algo por el estilo, pero lo único que sentía al observar a ese hombre en frente de ella, viéndola solo con las medias y la camisola y más aun tocándola sin ningún pudor, era simplemente satisfacción, por primera vez en su vida se sentía plena, se sentía segura, ¿Cómo no sentirse segura, si ya mas de una vez le había entregado el cuerpo, y el alma en el camino?, ¿Cómo no sentirse excitada?, si el hombre delante de ella parecía querérsela comer tan solo con la mirada, y ¡¡sus ojos!!! Esos hermosos ojos, que por lo regular eran de un color esmeralda preciosos, ahora estaban mas cerca del negro que del verde y muy en el fondo ella sabía que era por lo que veía, Dios!! Se sentía mujer en sus brazos, se sentía que podía alcanzar las estrellas tan solo con él toque de ese hermoso hombre en su piel, y sentía, sentía comos si pequeñas hormigas le recorrieran toda la piel, así que cuando el la tomó en brazos no pudo reprimir esa mezcla de jadeo y gemido que salió desde el fondo de su garganta, no podía y no quería separarse de ese hombre, no quería que la noche llegara a su fin, simplemente quería ser suya para siempre, de modo que al momento en que sintió las sábanas de algodón en su espalda, solo pudo estremecerse y apretar el abrazo al cuello del hombre, quería seguir sintiéndolo, no quería separarse de su piel, quería que la siguiera tocando.

-Tranquila- le dijo él soltándose un poco el agarre a su cuello y viéndola a los ojos- solo voy a trabar la puerta, esta noche no pienso separarme de tu lado Hermione, esta noche no- le dijo con una promesa mucho más fuerte dibujada en su mirar ya cerca del color de la obsidiana, por lo que ella, sintiendo el corazón hinchado de calor y un poco mas acelerado si es que eso era posible, lo dejó ir.

El tiempo en el que él fue y trabó la puerta y volvió a sentirlo sobre de si, fue mínimo y todavía menor fue el tiempo en que terminó de desnudarla, y así totalmente desnuda y recostada como sobre la cama con todo el cabello esparcido sobre la almohada, Hermione sintió la necesidad de tenerlo una vez mas entre las piernas, sintió la necesidad de estar piel con piel y a pesar de ser una inexperta en el área de desvestir hombres, sus manos volaron al dobladillo del pantalón y extrajeron los faldones de la camisa, la corbata del hombre salió volando a través de la habitación seguidamente de la levita y el chaleco, así como las botas también fueron quitadas en el camino, Hermione podía sentir la excitación del hombre en el interior del muslo y eso en lugar de asustarla solo hizo que su excitación creciera, de tal manera que casi le arrancó la camisa, lo que provocó su risa masculina, pero no era su risa normal, esta era una risa mas gurutal, mas parecida al terciopelo cuando toca la piel; y ahora solo los separaba el pantalón y ella no podía esperar, y se lo hizo saber al alzar las caderas y que entraran en contacto con las del hombre, lo que arrancó un fuerte gemido en ambos, , pero Hermione no pudo hacer mas pues esos labios sobre su pecho la distrajeron, y su respiración ya de por si errática comenzó a ser sustituida por fuertes jadeos y cuando pensó que estaba a punto de olvidar como respirar por lo que la lengua del hombre estaba haciendo en su cuello, simplemente sintió que se desmayaba, pues el fue moviéndose más hacia el sur, y con la boca le tomó el pecho derecho, y era, simplemente era mejor de lo que alguna vez llegó a imaginar, y seguida del remolino que sentía en el estomago y el tirón cálido en el vientre, se sintió húmeda, e involuntariamente separó las rodillas, los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos cuando él dejó ese pecho para dirigirse al otro, prodigándole las mismas caricias que ya le había provocado en el pecho derecho, pero sus manos, Ohh!! Sus divinas manos no estaban quietas, Hermione las sentía en todo el cuerpo, ya le daba una suave caricia en la cara, ya le tocaba el pecho desatendido con la otra mano, pero su mano izquierda, aquella que ya le había recorrido todas las piernas y le había acariciado el trasero, ahora viajaba hacia arriba, ahí entre sus piernas, y definitivamente Hermione sintió que se quedaba en blanco cuando esa mano indagadora se adentró en su intimidad, y se sentía tan bien, que pensó que iba a llorar, sus gemidos ahora parecían suplicarle que no parará, que eso era lo que ella quería, pero el hombre dejó de beber de su pecho y sus manos dejaron de moverse, solo para que ella al tener los ojos cerrados pudiera oír perfectamente como se separaba lo justo para quitarse los pantalones y como estos caían al suelo, de modo que al hombre volver a colocarse entre sus piernas, ya no hubo barrera entre ellos y las traidoras piernas de Hermione terminaron de abrirse para permitirle llegar a donde quería que estuviera desde que lo viera esa tarde.

A través de la ventana del camarote podía verse un hermoso cielo estrellado, pero lo único de lo que Hermione era conciente, era del hombre entre sus piernas, y de su cálido y suave miembro que jugaba con su desesperación al apoyarse únicamente en su entrada; por lo cual ella que sentía que se quemaría si James no terminaba de una vez con la distancia que los separaba, se aferró más a él y no quedó centímetro alguno entre ambos cuerpos, y con un suspiro contenido, fueron uno, y empezó el baile más antiguo y placentero conocido por la raza humana y pronto esa pequeña habitación, iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna y por las brasas aun encendidas de la chimenea olvidada se vio envuelta en una nube de jadeos, suspiros y palabras entrecortadas, besos frenéticos y el movimiento cada vez más rápido de esos dos cuerpos, que no sentían, calor, ni frío, solamente sentían el calor de la pasión que había entre sus dueños, calor de una pasión recién descubierta y que sin lugar a dudas les llevaría mas allá de lo que jamás imaginaron.


	4. Capítulo 3 Trato

Hey chicas!!! bueno pues aqui estoy con nuevo capitulo, muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas que dejaron review, jejejejej hacen q esta personita sea feliz, y pues espero que el siguiente cap sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**-Trato-**

Hermione despertó al día siguiente como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, siempre se levantaba antes del amanecer y ahora ya había luz pasando a través de la ventana, siempre había dormido sola y esta vez unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la mantenían apretada contra el cálido cuerpo masculino, pero ninguno de esos factores habían sido los que la devolvieron a la conciencia, sino todo el ajetreo que se sentía y escuchaba en la cubierta del barco.

-¿Ya has despertado?- le preguntó la suave voz del hombre antes de que ella pudiera safarse de su agarre.

-Si- contestó casi en un susurro- ¿Qué es lo q..?- pero él habló antes de que terminara la frase.

-Hemos llegado a puerto, están desembarcando los materiales, falta cerca de una hora para que los pasajeros comiencen a bajar- dijo al momento que su voz cambiaba del suave tono al tono formal que le había conocido por vez primera y sacando poco a poco sus brazos del cuerpo de la muchacha; su linda actitud había cambiado a una fría.

-¿Eso supone que tengo alrededor de una hora para alistar mis cosas Sr. Evans?- dijo ella sintiendo un vacío en el corazón en el mismo momento en que las manos del hombre dejaron de estar en contacto con su cuerpo.

-Si, así es, y es mejor que no nos vean desembarcar juntos, no quiero que arruinemos nuestra mutua reputación- hizo una pausa- lo ocurrido las noches pasadas en esta habitación, jamás ocurrió Srita. Granger- dijo levantándose para abrocharse el pantalón dándole la espalda.

-Solo ocurrió a la luz del fuego, ¿verdad?- susurró la muchacha colocándose la bata.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó el hombre viéndola por fin- no he alcanzado a escuchar lo que dices muchacha-

-No es nada Sr. Evans, no he dicho nada- le contestó acercándose a la puerta- ahora si me disculpa, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar en muy poco tiempo- terminó abriendo la puerta del camarote.

-Ehh….si…..si está bien- dijo el hombre estupefacto dirigiéndose a la salida- Solo, quisiera recordarte que ya está todo listo para recibirte en las afueras de la ciudad, no te faltará nada muchacha- dijo tomándole la mano, provocando que Hermione se sonrojara y sintiera pequeñas hormigas caminar ahí donde la agarraba- Y por último, gracias; gracias por aceptar esto, por confiar en mi, en fin por todo- "_por la mágica noche de ayer_" pensó el hombre.

-Era un trato justo Señor, fue cuestión de negocios, nada más; puede estar seguro- "_menos por anoche, eso fueron mi alma y mi corazón_"- Estoy al corriente de la situación, no se preocupe todo saldrá bien, su hijo llegará a este mundo, no tiene nada que temer- terminó cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

* * *

En los meses siguientes la vida de Hermione dio un cambio radical, había recibido carta de su padre donde le avisaba que sus deudas habían sido por fin saldadas, vivía en una cómoda y pintoresca casa de la campiña francesa y lo mejor de todo, estaba embarazada, había cumplido con la primera parte del trato, y como había dicho todo iba bien, gran parte gracias a la gran ayuda de la Srita. McGonagall, pero no podía engañarse; A pesar de saber que debía olvidarlo, simplemente Hermione no podía, lo tenía grabado en la piel, cada uno de los momentos pasados a su lado estaban grabados con fuego en su piel y en su memoria, jamás olvidaría, lo que le dijo aquella primera noche, esa donde perdió su virginidad, él estaba nervioso, incluso más que ella, y para calmarse un poco había observado el fuego y le había dicho:

-La luz del fuego ilumina más de lo que parece, ¿no es así?- dijo con su profunda voz marcada por el temblor del nerviosismo.

O como olvidar aquella segunda noche, donde no hubo palabras ni preliminares, aquella donde Hermione tuvo un atisbo de lo que se podría alcanzar con el fuego de la pasión, aquella donde el se mostró renuente a irse de su lado.

O aquella inolvidable ultima noche, donde venciendo miedos, pudores e inclusive la vergüenza, ambos se habían entregado a su pasión, a su arrebatadora pasión, aquella noche donde solo fueron iluminados por la luz de la luna entrante por la ventana del camarote y la luz del fuego que aun se alcanzaba a vislumbrar en los restos de esos troncos ya consumidos, igual de cómo estaban ellos, jamás olvidaría, la forma en que había sido tocada y la forma en que ella había tocado, y mucho menos olvidaría que el no se apartó de su lado hasta que fue la hora de ir a prepararse para desembarcar; no debían verlos juntos ni siquiera en la cubierta del barco, por lo que el tiempo que hubieron pasados juntos fue mínimo, pero ella sabía que jamás olvidaría a ese hombre.

Lo extrañaba, extrañaba su fuerte presencia, la chispa de sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas, extrañaba su risa y sobre todo extrañaba sus caricias; sabía que esa ultima noche había sido especial y que nunca lo olvidaría, pensó con nostalgia pronto olvidada al sentir patear a SU bebé, su pedacito de cielo; faltaba poco para el gran día.

* * *

Harry llevaba varios días distraído, no, días no, tal vez semanas y se aventuraba a pensar que tal vez fueran meses los que llevaba en ese estado, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y menos ahora que se le había confirmado la noticia de que la muchacha si había quedado embarazada, una noticia que le alegró más de lo que pensaba que sentiría, pero ahora no tenía permitido pensar, ni sentir nada mas allá de su papel de terrateniente; se encontraba en Londres en una de esas fiestas anuales que se organizaban durante la temporada londinense, donde el chisme corría y él tenía que estar presente por órdenes de su querido padrino, aquel que lo había salvado de una vida miserable con los parientes vivos que aun le quedaban, unos codiciosos y buenos para nada, cuya tía era la única familiar viva de su madre, madre a la cual recordaba poco y que decir de su padre, los había perdido siendo todavía un niño y gracias a su padrino había salido adelante, aunque el alma festiva y algo libertina de su padrino nunca había ido de acuerdo a su forma de ver la vida, lo quería y a costa de su sudor era que la familia Black aun podía darse la vida que llevaba en la gran ciudad, a costa de él y su crianza de ovejas, es que podían darse esos bailes en la casa donde él había crecido.

- Deberías quitar esa cara viejo, No tienes por que repeler a la gente a tu alrededor, deberías disfrutar un poco- dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado, un hombre cerca de los dos metros de estatura y poseedor de una brillante cabellera roja, su mejor amigo y cuñado, Ron Weasley- ¿te sientes bien?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry con los ojos verdes perdidos.

-Te pregunté si te sientes bien compañero, llevas varios días extraño, no se, como distraído, ¿te sucede algo?-preguntó el pelirrojo con su habitual tono entre juguetón y serio a la vez.

-Si, claro que si Ron, es solo que…- "_No puedo dejar de pensar en ella"_- bueno ya sabes que no me gusta llamar tanto la atención, sabes que no me gusta estar presente en estas fiestas, y que no me gusta bailar.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Si en verdad son muy divertidas, es más te permite conocer a varias señoritas por demás lindas y pintorescas- dijo Ron fijando su vista en una Srita en particular.

-No entiendo como tú, sobre todas las personas me dice eso Ron, recuerda a tu hermana- dijo el de ojos esmeraldas endureciendo solo un poco la mirada.

-Por lo mismo te lo digo hermano, yo se mejor que nadie que a Ginny no le gustaría verte así, a ella le gustaría ver a la persona que solías ser, venga hombre!!!, deberías observar un poco a tu padrino, el si que sabe como divertirse- comentó desviando por escasos segundos su azulina mirada a la esmeralda de Harry- necesitas salir y ver el mundo no estar encerrado a ver si se logra la condición de mi hermana o no- dijo el pelirrojo volteándolo a ver y hablando con el poco usual tono serio de su voz- Mereces más de lo que tienes amigo, ya has sufrido bastante, se que han sido pocos meses pero deberías plantearte algo más en la vida que estar solo al lado de mi hermana.

Harry volteo a verlo y tratando de forzar lo que sería una sonrisa de su parte, solo pudo pensar que su mejor amigo no podía enterarse de lo que había echo y mucho menos debía enterarse de la verdad sobre la criatura que venía en camino y por primera vez en la noche Harry pudo respirar al ver que su amigo se distraía con la misma señorita que llevaba varios minutos observando, una linda aunque por demás extravagante señorita, que era su conocida desde niños, una señorita de brillante y rubia cabellera.

-Pues yo que tu me andaría con cuidado amigo, no vaya a ser que él que deje de ver el mundo por estar al lado de su esposa sea otro- comentó Harry comenzando a reírse-Tal vez ya te atraparon- dijo una vez que vio las orejas de su amigo ponerse rojas- Además si no te apuras y te deshaces de mí, te van a ganar la atención de la Srita. Lovegood-

-¿Qué ….pero que….Harry de que demonios estás hablando?- pero Harry ya no respondió a su sonrojado amigo, pues en ese mismo instante salía de la habitación.

* * *

Siempre había pensado que si llegaba a quedar embaraza sería cuando estuviera casada y fuera una mujer realizada, jamás le habría importado que el hombre que llegara a ser su compañero fuera pobre, rico, feo, guapo, o como fuere, lo que a ella le importaba era que la dejara ser ella misma y que la cuidara y respetara; pero la vida no siempre nos da lo que queremos y soñamos si no que nos da lecciones; así que ahora estaba embarazada de un hombre guapo, rico y que aunque la cuidaba, no lo hacía por ella sino por le pequeño ser que día con día crecía dentro de ella, nunca podría olvidar esas primeras semanas donde con solo oler la comida el estomago parecía que quería salírsele por la garganta, o aquellos días donde no podía dar mas de dos pasos sin marearse y con temor de caerse había preferido caminar lo menos posible, pero la Srita. McGonagall había procurado que caminara a diario, solía decirle que era por que así el parto se le facilitaría y no tardaría días en la labor.

Después vinieron esos antojos raros y exóticos, que recordara a ella nunca le habían gustado las limas, y esos días las comía por montones y después desarrolló una extraña obsesión por comer chocolate con menta, le encantaba la combinación de esos sabores, cuando la menta, para ella era insoportable, durante el embarazo no le afectaba en nada, y después vinieron los huevos, llegó a creer que la Srita. McGonagall convertía cualquier objeto en huevos, no podía dejar de comerlos.

Y por supuesto siempre recordaría la emoción que sintió cuando por primera vez fue conciente de la vida de su bebé, esa mágica tarde donde lo sintió moverse, donde poco después lo sintió patear, o esas veces cuando le cantaba una dulce nana y su bebé se tranquilizaba, era su nana, solo esperaba que su pequeño pedacito de vida, fuera capaz de recordar algo de ella por mínimo que fuera, solo, un pequeño pedazo de su alma. Pero muy en el fondo tenía temor, un temor nacido de la ignorancia, de la arrogancia de pensar que no sentiría nada por su hijo, por su egoísmo de pensar que sería fácil, cuando sabía que ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Hermione sabía que el embarazo estaba llegando a su fin, cada vez se encontraba menos cómoda y casi no podía estar mucho tiempo en la misma posición, pues el bebé estaba más inquieto de lo que había estado los últimos días, lo que a la vez le alegraba pues era signo de que su bebé gozaba de una buena salud, pero a la vez le entristecía, le entristecía saber que su contrato estaba a punto de acabar, y no quería.

Había días donde se planteaba el huir con su bebé en brazos, en las noches, pero muy dentro de ella siempre se retractaba, no podía hacerle eso a él, no podía traicionarlo, pues aunque lo mas probable era que no lo volviera ver, se conformaba con saber que una parte de ella siempre estaría a su lado, fantasiosa tal vez, pero esa era su esperanza; además no tenía el corazón ni la fuerza para abandonar todo lo que había encontrado y descubierto gracias a él, la casita en la campiña francesa era linda, ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, lo justo para una pequeña familia, además la Srita McGonagall (la única al tanto de su verdadera situación) había sido como esa madre que nunca había conocido y había sido su apoyo y su sostén en esos primeros días, donde lo único que podía hacer era llorar, recordando, simplemente recordando y dándose cuenta que su vida jamás sería la misma.

Cuando el parto llego, fue muy rápido, era la lluviosa madrugada del 10 de agosto cuando Hermione se había despertado de súbito, en un principio pensó que fue por el trueno que se había escuchado a lo lejos, pero al momento de recuperar un poco la conciencia, un súbito dolor en el bajo vientre le alertó de que había llegado la hora, como pudo llamó a la Srita McGonagall y la amable mujer eficiente como había demostrado ser se ocupó de ella y de toda la situación en unos pocos minutos.

Había sido un parto rápido pues al despuntar el alba y con el ultimo esfuerzo que le quedaba a la joven mujer tendida en medio de la cama rodeada de comadronas y después de estar cerca de tres horas pujando y pasando por los cada vez mas fuertes dolores se escuchó un llanto, el sonido más bello que Hermione recordaba haber escuchado y en medio de su casi nula lucidez, pudo captar retazos de la conversación.

-Es una niña!!!- había escuchado que dijo la comadrona instalada entre sus piernas.

-Es una preciosa niña- dijo con ternura la mujer que estaba a su lado, de espaldas a ella, con un pequeño bulto de sábanas y cobijas blancas entre los brazos.

-Es mejor que te la lleves de inmediato, muchacha, es lo mejor para ambas- escucho que dijo la voz de la Srita McGonagall acariciando la redonda carita de la bebé y volteando a ver brevemente a la desafortunada madre.

-Todo ha acabado muchacha, todo ha acabado, lo has hecho muy bien, ya puedes olvidar todo esto- le dijo la Srita McGonagall al oído una vez que Hermione fue aseada y acomodada en su cama, y una vez que el llanto de su pequeña ya no se escuchaba por la casa.

-Déjeme verla, por favor, déjeme verla- suplicó la joven madre.

-No, lo siento pequeña, es lo mejor, creéme, es mejor que no la veas, así te será más fácil- le contestó la mujer yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación- estate tranquila, va a estar en las mejores manos.

Pero Hermione ya no la escuchaba, el dolor que sentía en el corazón y los sollozos que salían desde el fondo de su pecho no la dejaban pensar, solo estaba segura de una cosa, recuperaría a su hija fuera lo ultimo que hiciera y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, la mujer volvió a caer en la inconciencia.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **jejejeje se que muchas esperaban otro tipo de "día despues", pero bueno asi está planteada la historia original y me gustó como quedaba, otra cosa, el 10 de agosto elegido si no me equivoco es el que se maneja en la pelicula y como ven se vuelve a mencionar a McGonagall y ha aparecido Ron!!!! jejejeje espero mucho de él, jejejejej. Ahora a contestar los reviews:

**Ireniux: **Mija!!!! ¬¬ con que te encantó el cap ehh??? Eso fue lo bueno, sino imaginate los golpazos que me estoy ahorrando y es que, que seas mi beta y que estes al pie del cañón presionandome para que continue la historia no es fácil, jejejej pero a ti te debo mucho, gracias por animarme a escribir, por enseñarme como usar una cuenta en y sobretodo por apoyarme en cada cosa que hago jejejejejeje TQM!!! Espero y este cap te siga gustando.

**MakiMalfoy: **MAki!!!! (espero que no te moleste que te diga sí) y la verdad ya puedes ver que si van a pasar varios años para que se vuelvan a encontrar, como ya lo dije tratare de serle fiel a la película pero dandole mi toque, espero que este cap te haya gustado y bueno, gracias por leer y en cuanto a que dejé los sentimientos a flor de piel…..gracias, es todo un halago para mi sobre todo con lo que batalle para hacer mi intento de lemon, jejejejeje.

**AleaneHHr: **jejejejeej intensos?? Me haces sonrojar, amor?? Yeah girl love is in the air, pero de acá a que nuestros queridos protas quieran darse cuenta, pasara mucho, jejejeje, espero que este cao te haya gustado.

**Brinitonks: **jejejeje no se ni como darte la cara, jejeje no hubo una mañana después de, tal cual, pero bueno….espero que te haya gustado el cap y seguir contando contigo en los próximos capítulos.

**Ryomahellsing: **Hola!!! Me da gusto ver o en su caso leer a gente nueva, espero que la historia te siga gustando, sobre todo este cap, y que me sigas siempre que te gusta y que no, pues de esta manera es que yo se si voy por buen camino, espero el cap te haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo.

Por último, D E J E N R E V I W S ! ! ! !


	5. Capítulo 4 Tiempo

Hola chicas! cap nuevo!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**-Tiempo-**

Hay ocasiones en las que el tiempo pasa prácticamente volando, hay ocasiones en las que es necesario aferrarte a algo para poder seguir viviendo, y ese algo se convierte en tu motor, en tu razón de ser; en el motivo para levantarte día con día y seguir adelante.

En su caso, su motivo de vida era ese pequeño y efímero llanto, ese que la había hecho darse cuenta que jamás podría entregarla por completo, ese que le había hecho darse cuenta que había sido una tonta, ese que le había hecho darse cuenta que amaba a ese pequeño ser con todo su corazón y más aun que amaba a aquel que era el padre de su bebé, pero ella había echo un trato y tuvo que cumplirlo, un trato que le había partido el alma. Y ese pequeño llanto, esa esperanza de encontrar a su bebé la habían motivado a escribir y a pintar con un único remitente, su hija, su pequeña hija francesa, como le gustaba llamarla.

Y así sin siquiera ser completamente conciente del tiempo, este pasó en frente de sus ojos.

_10 de agosto 1839._

…_Tú primer cumpleaños, te extraño, ¿Dónde podrás estar?_

_21 de septiembre 1839_

…_Estoy segura de que ya has dado tus primeros pasos, y que ya has hablado, ¿a quien le dirás mamá?_

_25 de diciembre 1839_

…_Es navidad y, a cada minuto estás en mi pensamiento, te extraño aun más, y no he dejado de pintar, por cada lugar que voy busco algún paisaje que creo podría gustarte, aunque aun eres muy pequeña…_

_13 de mayo 1840_

…_.El clima hay cambiado un poco, ya casi no hace frío y me he preguntado si ya das pasos mas seguros, tu cumpleaños está cada vez más cerca._

_10 de Agosto 1840_

_..Tú segundo cumpleaños, y no he dejado de pensar en ti, hoy he pintado todo el día, pinté la pequeña casa donde naciste, era tan hermosa._

_10 de Agosto 1841_

…_Tienes 3 años mi querida hija francesa, y me pregunto si ya hablas con fluidez._

_10 de Agosto 1842_

…_4 años, y yo sigo pensando que jamás debí entregarte, pero aun más me preocupa si te has enfermado, te habrán cuidado bien?_

_10 de Agosto 1843_

…_Ahora ya son 5 años, y me pregunto como serás, tendrás el cabello castaño como yo, serás de cabello negro, o acaso como serán tus ojos, serán como los míos, eres feliz?, o mi pequeña hija francesa, te eh extrañado tanto…_

_10 de Agosto 1844_

…_Debes de estar muy grande, has cumplido 6 y sigo sin encontrarte, no eh descansado y aun así, a pesar de todo no te encuentro…_

_10 de Agosto 1845_

…_Tu séptimo cumpleaños, y hoy me he preguntado como es que te llamas, jamás se me permitió saberlo, y aun así para mi siempre serás mi pequeña hija francesa, Hoy eh sido aceptada una vez más como institutriz, cuanto deseo encontrarte, solo espero que está vez esté en el camino correcto…_

_

* * *

_

Hermione salió del carruaje cargando con su pequeño bolso de viaje, hacia dos semanas que había recibido la aceptación de esa casa familiar en el Valle de Godric, pero había algo diferente esta vez, ella se sentía diferente, había algo en esa carta al momento de recibirla que no había dudado en escribir la respuesta afirmativa en minutos, algo le decía que estaba cada vez más cerca.

Algo le había echo recibir esa carta en la víspera del cumpleaños de su pequeña, algo que como nunca le había echo pensar en él, aunque…no iba a negar que de vez en cuando su recuerdo se colaba en su mente, y sabia que esos primeros meses sola y sin su bebé a su lado le habían hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas, ella había sido una tonta, si una tonta desde el momento de aceptar ese trato, una tonta al plantearse no cumplirlo, una tonta al entregar a lo mas preciado que tenia en la vida, pero sobre todo una tonta al haberse enamorado de alguien como él, ¿pero como no enamorarse de él si le había enseñado más allá de lo que jamás podría aprender por si sola?; y ahora estando enfrente de esa casa, esa oscura, fría y solitaria casa, estaba a punto de encontrar más de lo que jamás imaginó.

Era simplemente que esa casa parecía sin vida, era una casa grande, por no decir que era enorme, típica de esa época, llena de pasillos y puertas que si no los conocías a la perfección terminarías perdiéndote o en su caso llegando a una habitación indeseada, pero ella ahí parada en el recibidor de la puerta principal solo podía pensar que esa casa se sentía triste, era una casa a la que no se le podía llamar hogar, era como si en muchos años esa casa hubiera estado fuera de centro, era como si faltara la calidez de una mano femenina y ella lo único que podía pensar era que como era posible que una pequeña creciera, se desarrollara y aprendiera en tan lúgubre ambiente. No podía decir que la niña no fuera feliz, puesto que aun no la conocía, era simplemente que ella no hubiera querido crecer en un lugar así y por primera vez daba gracias de haberse criado junto a su padre en su pequeño poblado cercano a Oxford, y aunque con carencias había podido crecer sintiéndose amada, aunque luego su padre cayera en el alcohol y en el juego, él había sido el principal motor para su curiosidad, él que le había enseñado a amar a los libros, aquel que le había enseñado a conocer el mundo a través de las palabras, pero que nunca la había preparado para lo que ahora era su vida, una vida vacía, fría, una vida que 7 años atrás había cambiado y que ella sabía no volvería a estar completa hasta que encontrara a su pequeña. Una vida que una vez más estaba a punto de cambiar.

-Srita Granger?- preguntó una mujer de largos cabellos lisos y negros como la noche, al momento de extender la mano y tomar la suya como saludo- Lamento que tuviera que esperar aquí parada en medio del vestíbulo, pero hasta ahora me han avisado de su llegada, soy la Srita. Chang, Cho Chang, encantada de conocerla- dijo la mujer sonriendo formalmente.

-El gusto es mío, pero..Espero no ser descortés, esperaba entrevistarme con la señora de la casa, Srita. Chang, acaso ella no se encuentra presente?- preguntó Hermione con su usual curiosidad saliendo a flote. Pero pareciera que su pregunta había afectado el animo de la mujer en enfrente de ella, pues la sonrisa con que fue recibida cambio rápidamente a una mueca algo vacía.

-Ohh, no se preocupe Srita. Granger, lo que pasa es que en esta casa, quien cumple las funciones de su señora, soy yo-dijo la mujer desviando la mirada y estrujándose las manos- Mi querida prima Ginebra, Ginny, para sus seres queridos, hace algo más de 7 años sufrió un accidente al caer de un caballo, y pues fue un milagro que no perdiera a la niña al momento y fue todavía más milagroso que pudiera dar a luz, aunque bueno, cuando Harry, digo el Sr. Potter regresó a esta casa, con su pequeña bebé en brazos y a espaldas de ellos lo que ahora es mi prima, pues al ser yo la familiar femenina más próxima a ella, se me encargó el cuidado de esta casa y sus habitantes, por el bien de todos.

-Disculpe una vez más mi intromisión Srita. Chang, pero la Señora Potter, ¿vive?- dijo Hermione sabiendo que esta vez se estaba pasando de lo que el decoro y educación permitían.

-Si, lamentablemente aun vive, si es que a su existencia se le puede decir vida- contestó la mujer de cabellos oscuros, con un murmullo de voz- Pero ¡santo cielo!, debería estar instalándola en sus habitaciones, en lugar de entretenernos más en el vestíbulo de la casa, pase Srita. Granger, pase- dijo la mujer dando por zanjado el tema, pero aun antes de seguir dando un paso más, se volteo y dijo-Aunque estoy muy agradecida de que aceptara esta solicitud, debo de informarle que mi sobrina es un poco difícil, aunque bueno, eso pasa cuando se es la niña de papá ¿no?- trató de justificar al darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

-No se preocupe Srita. Chang, eh pasado por cosas peores, que una niña "problemática"- dijo Hermione enfatizando la última palabra.

-Eso espero Srita. Granger, en su caso, Hannah, le mostrará sus aposentos, el salón de clases, y espero que mientras usted se acomoda, encontremos a mi sobrina- dijo la mujer comenzando a retirarse.

Lo siguiente que Hermione supo, fue que la niña de quien ahora era responsable, era todo menos un angelito, pues todo el camino a su habitación ( la cual era un pequeño cuarto mal iluminado y que contaba de solo una cama, un pequeño buró, un pequeñísimo escritorio y su baúl ya colocado en él) la sirvienta no había echo mas que quejarse del pequeño diablo, como todo el servicio parecía decirle.

* * *

Y ahora una vez que sus cosas estuvieron en orden, Hermione sintió muy dentro de si, el calorcillo de la curiosidad; algo le decía que estaba en el lugar correcto, algo que había estado dentro de si desde el mismo momento en que hacia ya mas de 7 años había escuchado ese pequeño y agudo llanto, así que valiéndose de las instrucciones del personal, y siguiendo su instinto, fue pasando de habitación en habitación, de estancia en estancia y poco a poco el espacio fue abriéndose más, cada vez más, hasta que sus pies la llevaron a través de una galería, la cual terminaba en una puertas cerradas, con ventanas a los lados, a través de las cuales se podía ver un lago, en cuyo centro se encontraba una especie de casa del lago, de donde en ese momento, salía su pequeña pupila.

Era sin lugar a dudas la niña mas linda que había, visto, sus finos brazos al remar de vuelta a la casa, su lindo y lacio cabello rojo como el fuego ondeando al compás del viento, pero lo que hizo que el corazón de Hermione diera un vuelco, fue que al momento de la niña voltearse, pudo observar los ojos verde esmeralda más preciosos, ojos que ella conocía muy bien y su corazón brincando de alegría fue el que la impulsó a presentarse.

-Hola, tu debes de ser la Srita de la casa verdad?- vio que la niña se volteaba, la examinaba de pies a cabeza y con la mirada llena de altanería solo movía la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo- y ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?- dijo situándose a la altura de la niña.

-Rose- Rose, repitió en su cabeza, después de tantos años sabía su nombre- ¿y usted quien es Señorita?- dijo con su dulce voz, la niña.

-Yo seré tu nueva institutriz a partir de ahora pequeña, ¿quieres saber mi nombre?-dijo amablemente la mujer.

-No, váyase, no la necesito- dijo cortantemente la niña comenzando a irse.

Ahí fue cuando Hermione supo que su hija no era lo que ella esperaba, si no que era una niña caprichosa, ignorante y más que nada sobreprotegida.

El encuentro con la niña había sido desastroso y aun escuchando en la cabeza las amenazas de Hannah, de que no duraría más de tres meses (la ultima institutriz había durado solo 20 días), Hermione esperaba que el encuentro con el padre, fuera lo menos evidente posible, pues a pesar de que su hija decía odiarla, Hermione desde que la vio, se prometió a si misma no dejarla, era suya, y ya una vez la había perdido, no dejaría que se la arrebataran una vez más, ya no, ya no era la muchachita ingenua de antes, ya no era esa muchacha necesitada de dinero, ahora era una madre desesperada por recuperar lo una vez perdido: su hija y el cariño de esta.

* * *

La hora de la cena estaba cerca, y Harry solo tenia en mente una cosa: su hija, odiaba tener que dejarla sola, con toda esa gente que no comprendía el peculiar carácter de su bebé, él y solo él podía entender a su niña, había crecido sin una madre, había crecido con solo él como figura paterna y a pesar de ser un buen padre, nunca había recibido el cariño de una madre, nunca había estado cerca de una mujer cariñosa y amorosa con ella, así que con los años su pequeño angelito se había visto envuelta en un mundo de adultos, donde ni siquiera Cho, que era lo mas cercano a una madre que pudiera tener la niña, se había tomado la molestia de enamorarse de era pequeña de enormes ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su padre; así que Harry estando conciente de que de él dependía la felicidad de su hija, había cumplido con todo aquello que ella pedía y no entendía por que cada vez las institutrices duraban menos en la hacienda, su pequeño angelito no podía ser la culpable de eso, simplemente era una niña incomprendida.

Al momento de entrar a la casa, lo primero que había sentido y escuchado había sido el grito y el fuerte abrazo de su hija, luego había visto la cara de desacuerdo de Cho ante el comportamiento de la niña, pero al notar que Harry la estaba observando había cambiado la cara por una condescendiente, luego lo había conducido a la sala de estar para que se calentara un poco, le iba diciendo los pormenores de ese día, pero sinceramente no le estaba prestando atención, estaba concentrado en la carita enfurruñada de su hija y estaba a punto de preguntarle por que, cuando advirtió que había alguien más en la habitación y al mismo tiempo las palabras de Cho, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Por cierto Harry, hoy ha llegado la nueva institutriz de Rose- dijo la mujer de cabellos negros, señalando a la otra mujer presente en la sala y que se encontraba dándoles la espalda. En el momento en que la institutriz de cabellos castaños comenzó a dar la vuelta, Harry sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido.

Hermione supo el momento exacto en que el hombre había entrado en la sala, y el momento en que había reparado en ella; tenía una mirada penetrante, la sentía clavada en la nuca. Comenzó a darse la vuelta para presentarse y asegurar de una vez si por fin se encontraba en el camino correcto. Lo que jamás esperó ver en esa mirada del color de las esmeraldas, tan conocida, fue el odio que esta despedía y que iba dirigido únicamente hacia ella…..

En ese momento supo que el camino era el correcto, pero que no sería el más fácil de recorrer.

* * *

Notas de Autora: MMMM se que no debo de tener la cara para aparecerme por acá, pero la verdad es que la universidad me ha absorbido por completo y más ahora que van a empezar los exámenes finales! :S, por lo cual chicas las pido comprensión si es que me tardo un poco más con los próximos capítulos.

Así que sin más paso a contestar sus reviews!

**Ireniuxi: **Mija! Jejejeje sabes que este cap no es de mis favoritos, pero aun asi aquí toy, tarde pero presente, en cuanto a que Hermione no pudo ver su bebé, aunq aun no soy madre (y con las cosas que me auguran espero q pase mucho para eso) creo q puedo entender el dolor que siente y la determinación para recuperarla, pues al fin y al cabo es un pedacito de ella y del hombre al que ama (aunq esto ultimo no lo acepte ¬¬), en fin, espero tu review ehhh!.

**Eydren Snape: **Hola! Gracias por tus ánimos y por tus reviews, jejeje tambien gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos, me halagas!, y espero de corazón que este cap te haya gustado.

**Belmi: **Si, tiene razón, pobre Hermione, pero pues si no la hiciera sufrir no tendriamos historia! (aunq yo haya tomado esta prestada) y mira que creo q la pobre siempre sufre demás en mis historias, en fin, gracias por tu review y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

Por último, gracias a todas aquellas que siguen leyendo, pero sobretodo a quienes me han dejado reviews y que son los que alimentan mi alma y me animan a escribir cada día, a las que no dejan reviews, bueno, no cuesta nada dejar tu opinión y no necesitas tener cuenta para hacerlo, yo fui lectora anónima mucho tiempo, pero es lindo mantener aunq sea unas pocas palabras con la autora de la historia que te gusta, así que por fas! Me pueden regalar un Review?

Otra cosa, mi mail aparece en mi profile y solo tengo una duda, alguna de las que se ha pasado por acá ha intentado agregarme? Si su respeusta es sí y no las he aceptado, mandenme un mail con su respectiva dirección de correo y con gusto las agregó, aunq eso si, a veces no me paran el habla y estoy un poco loca, jejejejeje. Hasta la próxima.

Atte.

Chio.


	6. Capítulo 5 Enfrentamientos

Hola chicas! aquí estoy de vuelta (claro huyendo de la escuela y el montonal de trabajos que tengo que hacer), pero les dejo el más reciente cap, espero que les guste y muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews! ustedes son las responsables de tener cap nuevo!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**-Enfrentamientos-**

Tiempo atrás cuando todo el plan se le ocurrió, Harry jamás pensó que los sentimientos se verían involucrados, en su fuero interno jamás esperó que aquella jovencita de inocentes y enormes ojos color de la miel se le metiera tan adentro y muchos pensó que con el tiempo no lograría olvidarla, simplemente pensó que su bebé sería engendrado en unos cuantos acostones, después se la llevaría y no volvería a ver a esa mujer; pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la realidad era muy distinta a de cómo el ideo todo su plan.

* * *

El ambiente en el comedor se respira tenso y casi se podría asegurar que se podía cortar con un cuchillo dicha tensión, más sin embargo nadie hablaba, era extraño; pues los sirvientes a pesar de estar acostumbrados a cenas en completo silencio con miradas furtivas de parte de la Srita. Chang hacia el señor de la casa, en esta ocasión ni siquiera se producían esas miradas, todos estaban comiendo con los ojos fijos en su plato, se podía escuchar el lastimero sonido del viento y solo Harry sentado en la cabecera de la mesa levantaba de vez en cuando la cabeza y observaba con detenimiento a su nueva inquilina, no podía dejar de pensar en como era que ella había terminado sentada a su mesa tanto tiempo después…..

* * *

¿Quién demonios se creía esa mujer que era?, ¿acaso no le había dejado en claro que jamás, JAMÁS se volverían a ver?, ¿a que demonios estaba jugando? Sentía que iba a explotar y no solo de rabia y furia contenida, si no que, ¿Por qué después de tantos años estaba ahí?, ¿acaso quería mas dinero?, porque ella no podía querer a su hija, ni siquiera era suya!, nunca lo había sido!, ella era solo el medio para obtener a su preciosa hija y no iba a arriesgarla con esa mujer.

-Cho-dijo logrando que la morena volteara a verlo- No quiero a esa mujer aquí-sentenció en cuanto la institutriz hubo salido de la habitación- esa mujer no es lo mejor para Rose.

-Pero Harry, ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?, ni siquiera la conoces-dijo acercándose y tomando su mano- además, se les debe dar por lo menos una indemnización de 3 meses y un aviso con 2 meses de antelación, la pobre muchacha no puede irse así como así, no en este preciso momento, no podemos echarla.

Harry sentía que hervía, la sangre corría frenética por sus venas y no solo era rabia, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Que esa pequeña institutriz estuviera de vuelta en su vida había removido muchos sentimientos, así que decidió hacer uso de último recurso.

-A Rose no le gusta Cho y no puedo obligar a mi hija a estar con gente que no le gusta- dijo soltándose y evitando la mirada de su cuñada.

-Por dios Harry! No puedes usar a la niña como excusa, además el mundo no siempre le va a gustar y debe aprender a sobrellevar la situación- dijo la mujer acercándose y tomándolo de los hombros.

El hombre iba a replicar, cuando una tercera voz lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe que me meta Sr. Potter-dijo la castaña- Pero puede ver que mis referencias son muy buenas y quizá yo pueda hacer lo que otras personas no han podido, déme esos dos mese de antelación y le prometo que las cosas serán diferentes.

-¿escuchando atrás de las puertas Srita. Granger?, ¿Qué ejemplo piensa darle a mi hija con eso?- acotó sardónicamente el moreno- además, ¿a que se refiere con "lo que otras personas no han podido"?-pregunto volteando a verla por fin.

-Simple Sr. Potter-dijo la institutriz- domar a su hija- _"mi hija"_

Cho sintió que palidecía, si había algo que Harry no soportaba era que criticaran a su hija y esa mujer acababa de hacerlo en sus narices, se había metido en la boca del lobo ella sola.

-usted! A mi despacho… A H O R A- dijo el ojiverde con una voz calmada y gélida; más dañina que si lo hubiera gritado.

* * *

Hermione sabía que había hablado de más y que jamás uno debería de interpelar a su patrón así; pero estaban hablando de su hija! Y ella jamás iba a permitir que terminara siendo una excluida social por su comportamiento y los caprichos de su padre.

La habitación a la que la había precedido el moreno, era grande y marcadamente masculina, el escritorio se encontraba enfrente de una enorme chimenea, a su izquierda había una puerta de vidrio hacia los jardines y las paredes eran estanterías repletas de libros, la mujer se sintió sobrecogida, era el lugar más maravillo que había visto, ¿acaso fungiría también como biblioteca?

-siéntese- le indicó brusco el hombre al mismo tiempo que se sentaba con una copa de brandy en la mano derecha y mostrando una clara descortesía al no esperar que ella tomara asiento, en cuanto lo hizo siguió hablando- Ahora me puede decir, ¿Qué pretende?- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-No se a que se refiere Sr. Potter, se que actúe mal y le pido una disculpa por mis palabras, pero no me arrepiento de decirlas, solo déme la oportunidad de demostrar de lo que soy capaz.

_Harry era conciente de lo que era capaz, recordaba todo nítidamente y había añorado por años revivir esas noches en el mar_

-Srita Granger, no estoy jugando, usted sabe quien soy yo, y yo se quien es usted y ambos sabemos lo que es la niña para ambos, así que ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo juntado las manos y apoyándose en el escritorio para estar más cerca de la mujer y verla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué hago aquí Sr. Potter?, hasta la pregunta es necia no cree, seré la institutriz de la niña si eso quiere que sea, pero para mi ella siempre será mi hija y no voy a dejar que por un padre como usted termine siendo rechazada pos todos- dijo la mujer apoyando al igual en el escritorio y viéndolo a los ojos- ella puede tener al mundo a sus pies si quiere, pero gracias a la educación que se le ha dado es una niña caprichosa, necia y odiada por la mayoría de la gente, acaso ese es el futuro que quiere para nuestra hija?- dijo la morena perdiéndose en la mirada verde del hombre que noche tras noche invadía sus sueños- dígame, eso quiere?-pregunto al ver que el hombre no contestaba.

-Claro que no Srita. Granger, pero le recuerdo que es MI hija, no suya ni nuestra, así que espero no volverla ha escuchar decir eso, pues en cuento lo oiga tenga por seguro que en ese preciso momento sale de mi casa, entendió- dijo el azabache alejándose de la mujer para volver a perderse en sus labios al momento de hablar- Tiene los dos meses de prueba pero nada más y si llega a mis oídos que mi niña no quiere estar con usted o que la maltrata, tenga por seguro que estará muy lejos de aquí y no volverá a saber de mi hija.

Hermione sintió su corazón hincharse, le estaba dando dos meses para acercarse a su hija, le estaba dando la oportunidad de en 60 días tratar de hacer que la niña se encariñara con ella y no la dejara ir, por lo poco que había visto, su pequeña era la niña de los ojos de su padre, y que estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que la niña le dijera, por lo que tendría que ganarse a la pequeña a como diera lugar, tratando de reprimir los sentimientos que el padre le hacia surgir desde el fondo de sus entrañas….

-Gracias, Sr. Potter, puede estar seguro que es lo mejor para la niña, ahora si me disculpa de be de ir a arreglar algunas cosas para la clase de mañana- dijo la mujer levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, pero al momento de estar por dar la vuelta a la perilla de la misma, sintió la presencia del hombre atrás suyo, rápidamente su cuerpo se llenó de una fina capa de sudor y su mano tembló, ¿Cómo fue que el hombre legó tan rápido a sus espaldas? Jamás lo supo, así como al momento de tratar de abrir la puerta está no cedió, solo cuando sintió el fuerte brazo de él pasar entre el suyo propio y su costado dándose así un ligero roce, fue que la puerta cedió, aquel estúpido pedazo de madera tenia maña, pero lo que menos le interesaba era captarla en ese momento, no con el aliento del hombre de sus sueños rozándole la mejilla y el lóbulo de la oreja, solo cuando fue conciente de que la puerta estaba completamente abierta hacia el oscuro pasillo fue que dio un paso hacia su habitación pudiendo captar en el ultimo momento un murmullo tan breve y silencioso que si no hubieran estado tan cerca jamás hubiera escuchado…..

_¿Por qué regresaste?_

_

* * *

_Hola! espero que este cap nos sirva para conocer un poco más lo que pasa por la mente de Harry y que bueno se expliquen sus nada convencionales reacciones, aunque la ecuación se va haciendo aun mas complicada! Ahora si de antemano les digo que puede que tarde en actualizar y no solo por que yo entre a exámenes finales, si no que mis betas también y pues suerte para todas yq ue salgamos pronto de esto!

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Ahora a contestarlos:

**Ireniuxi: **mija! Sabes q me encantó eso de "la dulce" hija, por que de dulce esa niña no tiene nada, jejejeje, y de la reacción de Harry, bueno, creo q aquí se explica gran parte de eso no?, espero poder actualizar rápido ahora que si se acerca la carga fuerte en la uni, eso es lo malo de cuando ya estas a unos 8 meses de acabar tu carrera T.T

**The Darkness Princess:** Hola! Gracias, por lo de la ortografía, aunque la cuido mucho, siempre se me va mas de una, sobre todo cuando cambio letras o me las como (empiezo a pensar que soy disléxica, jejeje), en cuanto a Cho mmmm, ya veremos en que acaba ella, que nunca ha sido una dejada y de Ginny, bueno no quería que fuera la mala, jejejeje. Harry…jejeje, creo que eres la única que lo ha defendido, aunque lo que dices es totalmente cierto, espero que este capitulo te ayude a entenderlo un poco más, y el cabello de la niña, jejejej, eres la que lo pregunta primero, pero en fin, es un chiste mío, en la película original, ella es rubia, pero acá la hice pelirroja, en primera por que es Rose, en segunda, por que para confundir a la demás gente y se crean que en verdad es hija de Ginny y la tercera, la niña abueleo, es decir, Lily era pelirroja o no?, espero la historia te siga gustando.

** Sakura Tachikawa:** Ale! Jejejeje aquí ando yo, escapando de los deberes escolares con tal de actualizar, jejejeje, aunque creo q esta vez si voy a tardar un poco mas; en cuanto a tu review, hombre, que si todos fueran así…..yo encantada, me halagas con él y espero que esta historia te siga gustando jejeje, y si Rose es una daddy's girl, jejejej, en cuanto a Harry celoso….mmmmm….ya lo verás, ya lo verás, muchísimas gracias por seguir mi humilde historia y en cuanto acabe esto me paso a la tuya!

** Luna Lovegood:** Hola! Me halaga que te guste la historia y que me dejes tu opinión, en cuanto a Draco, jejejeje, quien sabe…..espero que este cap te haya gustado y que continúes leyendo, ok? Y no! Harry no maltratara a Hermione, a menos que ella se lo pida :D.

** RociRadcliffe:** Jejejeje que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, y más si no eres fan de los HHr, si te soy sincera, una de mis betas no lo es para nada y en cambio es la que mas me está a pique y pique la cabeza para que continúe, espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por tu review!

**Brinitonks:** jejejeje Hola! Y bueno hablando de las reacciones de Harry….mmm, el chico es leo (no, no sigo el horóscopo), y su carácter siempre ha sido asi, explosivo, necesita alguien que se atreva a domarlo y creo que esa es Hermione, estúpida Rowling que no quiso ver eso ¬¬, en fin, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este cap te haya gustado y espero tu opinión!

**Aleane HHr:** Hola! Yo pensé que la historia ya no te gustaba (ntc, no se me da lo de victima), gracias por dejarme un review y si, como siempre Harry complica las cosas, ahora malcriando a su hija, y en cuanto al enfado de Harry, va a estar muy enfadado, pero la pregunta es, ¿con quién?, espero que este cap te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión.

**Eydren Snape:** Eydren, Eydren, Eydren, pues ya ves, aquí estoy otra vez, escapando un poco de la ultima recta del semestre, esta vez creo que si voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar, en primera, por que ahora si los finales están a la vuelta de la esquina y no solo los míos, también mis betas! Y no actualizo hasta que ellas le dan el visto bueno!, debería agradecerles a ellas que son las que me dicen, no eso no, no ahí te comiste algo, les debo mucho, pero así como a ustedes, que con sus reviews hacen que mi inspiración vuelva y sea más fácil escribir! No te preocupes que no pienso abandonar esta historia, y si me llegara a pasar algo (que Dios quiera no), ustedes sabrían, ok? Espero este cap te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión.


	7. Capítulo 6 Encuentros

Hey girls! capítulo nuevo! Por cierto, Irene (aun me debes el review del cap pasado ¬¬) e Itzel esto es para ustedes, sin ustedes queridisimas betas yo no estaría aquí! así que a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**-Encuentros****-**

_¿Por qué regresaste?_

_¿Por qué regresaste?_

_¿Por qué regresaste?_

Esa simple y sencilla frase, pero a la vez tan compleja para ella, la había atormentado toda la noche, no había podido dormir, simplemente había rondado su cabeza todo el tiempo, haciéndole recordar su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus besos, pero sin embargo y aunque le doliera, ella no estaba ahí por él, jamás lo había estado y jamás lo estaría, ella estaba ahí por su hija y nada más por ella, tenía que recuperarla, a como diera lugar tenía que recuperarla.

Al momento de levantarse, observó por la pequeña ventana que el día estaba nublado, pero en ese lado del país ¿cuando se estaba soleado o cuando la niebla no dejaba de estar presente?, simplemente era muy raro que eso sucediera; pero a pesar de que Hermione amaba sentir los rayos del sol se había levantado con optimismo, era la primera clase que tendría con su hija y aunque sabía que no iba a ser fácil le alegraba que iba a pasar la mayor parte del día con ella, estarían juntas y rogaba por que el padre de la niña no ocupara sus pensamientos.

* * *

En cuanto estuvo lista, abrió la puerta de su habitación con la intención de dirigirse al salón de clases y empezar con la lección cuanto antes, pero incluso antes de terminar de dar un paso sintió que un fuerte brazo la giraba y la dirigía a un lugar completamente diferente en la dirección opuesta al salón de clases.

De él, el hombre que jamás salía de su cabeza y que la noche anterior la había dejado más que perpleja solo podía ver su espalda y tratar de seguir su enérgico paso, la llevaba tomada de la muñeca y no le daba oportunidad de acostumbrarse a su paso.

Si el hombre estaba enojado, no podría decirlo, en ningún momento la había volteado a ver después de haberla jalado y con un seco "sígueme" la llevaba por aquellos pasillos.

En cuanto detuvieron sus pasos, Hermione supo que habían llegado a su destino, la puerta de la habitación era como cualquier otra de las muchas que había en esa casa, la diferencia estaba en que se encontraba en el primer piso, y muy alejada de donde pernoctaban los habitantes de la misma; al momento de entrar Hermione supo por que.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba la habitación más caldeada de la casa, el fuego brillaba a pesar de ser temprano por la mañana, las cortinas se hallaban corridas y en la cama con dosel postrada ante sí se encontraba la que en otros tiempos había sido una hermosa mujer. Era delgadísima y su pelo pelirrojo daba la impresión de haber sido brillante y liso, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y ella simplemente parecía sin vida, solo se era conciente de que aun vivía por la lenta respiración que elevaba su pecho rítmicamente; junto a la cama en un sillón cerca de la chimenea se encontraba una mujer mayor haciendo un tipo de costura que desde su posición no podría distinguir que era y que sin dudas era la enfermera de la mujer en la cama; Harry que en cuanto había abierto la puerta la había soltado, se dirigió hacia la enfermera.

-Muchas gracias Grace, puede ir a desayunar en este momento, yo me quedaré con la Señora unos momentos- dijo con su bella voz de barítono y de una manera tan gentil que jamás había utilizado hacia la mujer de cabellos castaños.

-Gracias Señor, la Señora no ha dado problemas esta noche y no hubo inconvenientes, como siempre, se ha portado muy bien- dijo la regordeta mujer parándose.

-Por cierto Grace, la Srita., es la nueva institutriz de Rose, la he traído para que mi Señora la conozca- decir que el escuchar que él se dirigiera con tanta devoción a la mujer pelirroja no le había dolido, sería mentira, Hermione sintió una cruel y helada cuchilla hundirse en su corazón.

-Si Señor, estoy segura que la Señora aprecia su gesto, en unos minutos regreso- dijo al salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Ahora que se encontraban solos, Hermione sintió como el ambiente entre ellos se cargaba de tensión y como Harry cambiaba su actitud amable por la fría que le había mostrado desde el mismo momento en que se habían reencontrado.

-Como puede ver Srita. Granger, esta mujer de aquí- dijo señalando hacia la cama- es la que alguna vez fue la razón de mi existir, es la Señora de la casa, Ginebra Potter- terminó acercándose y tomando la mano de su esposa.

-Creo Señor que yo no debería de estar aquí- expresó la institutriz acercándose a la puerta.

-Quieta, usted no saldrá de aquí hasta que yo lo diga Srita. Granger- esperó hasta que ella se hubo acercado a los pies de la cama- Se que en esta casa lo que más abundan son los chismes o en su caso suposiciones de la servidumbre, a la que usted pertenece, ¿no es así?, aún así me he tomado la libertad de ser yo mismo quién le diga que es lo que pasa con mi esposa y no escuche a cualquiera de los habitantes de esta casa- Hermione sentía el corazón cada vez más oprimido y se sentía cada vez más incomoda por estar ahí, sabía que no era bienvenida, esa habitación era un rincón donde solo el Señor de la casa debería de estar.

-Si Señor- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-La primera vez que la vi, debimos de haber tenido alrededor de unos 18 años, en ese entonces ella tendría quince, pero desde el momentos de observar sus ojos castaños supe que ella tendría que ser mi esposa, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo y gracias a él nos conocimos, Ginny siempre fue la mujer más bella y enérgica que conocí, era alegre, linda, compasiva, simplemente le encantaba vivir- dijo observando aquel bello pero inexpresivo rostro- por lo que tomé la decisión de que ella sería mi esposa, lo logré y sobre todo ella me amaba, nos casamos al poco tiempo y por un tiempo fuimos las personas más felices, pero un día decidimos salir de paseo a caballo, mi Ginny no pudo o no supo controlar a su yegua y cuando menos lo espere ni pude evitar la tiró, no hubiera pasado a mayores si esa maldita roca no hubiera estado ahí; según lo que me informaron los Doctores que la vieron, el contacto de esa roca con la cabeza de mi mujer le habían afectado de tal manera, que jamás podría despertar, eso si lograba sobrevivir- en ese momento acarició el rostro de su mujer- Yo sentí que me volvería loco y simplemente desee morirme, pero entonces, recordé una plática que habíamos tenido unos días antes de ese fatídico paseo; Ginny quería hijos y estaba prácticamente segura que estaba embarazada, así que comenzó a hacer planes para el futuro y a idear varias cosas para ese nuevo ser, ahora doy gracias de que no lo estuviera, pero eso me dio la idea para salir y seguir adelante, llámeme loco o lo que quiera, pero usted sabe cual fue la idea que surgió y como es que fue que la llevé acabo _" y no sabes todo lo que me hiciste sentir y todo lo que me diste"_

-¿Me está diciendo que fue por su esposa que hizo todo esto?- dijo Hermione apoyándose en uno de los pilares de la cama.

-Aunque le resulte extraño si, para todos los demás Rose es un milagro ya que a pesar de la condición de mi mujer el embarazo salió adelante; los sirvientes jamás lo han creído y dicen que la niña es una recogida, solo usted, Ginny y yo sabemos la verdad, ella sabe quien es usted y sabe perfectamente lo que yo pienso de esta nueva situación; Rose sabe que ella es su madre y a pesar de todo y de su edad en ocasiones viene a verla, pero no pasa tanto tiempo con ella como lo pasa en esa casa suya del lago- En ese momento el moreno se quedó callado y observando a la nada, Hermione no sabia que hacer y sentía que era el momento de salir de ahí.

-Yy..oo…yo…-pero el hombre la interrumpió- Creo que es mejor que usted se vaya ahora de aquí Srita. Granger y no comente nada de esto- dijo volteando a verla de reojo.

* * *

Decir que la mujer postrada en esa cama, que era más un objeto que un ser humano le había causado lástima o pesar, era quedarse corto, sin embargo, lo que más le había echo sentir, era envidia, ella, esa bellísima pelirroja tenia el titulo que Hermione quisiera tener, era la _madre _de Rose y la niña así lo creía, pero en ese momento lo que menos debería importarle era eso, aunque para su niña siempre fuera su institutriz ella se aseguraría de grabarse en su corazón y sacarla en ese hoyo de caprichos y consentimientos en los que su padre la había metido.

El momento de la clase había llegado, y la niña no tardaba en hacer aparición por esa puerta y si no se equivocaba, lo mejor que podría hacer sería imponerse un poco y hacerle ver que la que mandaba ahí aunque fuera por unas horas era ella y no la pequeña y si estaba en lo correcto, lo primero que tendría que hacer sería reforzar la lectura de la niña.

Cuando Rose se acercó a su "querido" salón de clases, lo primero que vio fue que este estaba repleto de color, allá donde mirará había pequeños paisajes y repartidas por toda la habitación estaban unas diminutas tarjetitas con dibujos y letras debajo de ellas y ahí sentada detrás del escritorio, se encontraba su nueva institutriz, que a pesar de ser casi igual a las demás en esta mujer había algo diferente, lo había notado cuando se le acercó el día anterior y le preguntó su nombre, su primera reacción había sido responderle y correr a abrazarla, pero en el momento justo había recordado que ella odiaba a todas las institutrices, solo le quitaban su tiempo, no la dejaban en paz y no la dejaban estar con su padre, pero esa mujer de cabellos castaños transmitía más con una sola mirada de sus ojos dorados que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, pero no iba a ceder, esa mujer lo único que quería era apartarle de sus juegos y de su padre y eso jamás lo permitiría.

-¿Te llaman la atención las tarjetas?- le preguntó Hermione sin despegar la vista de la que se encontraba dibujando. La niña inmediatamente dejó de ver todas y cada una de las tarjetas y volteó a ver a su institutriz.

- No- respondió rotundamente.

-¿No?, a mi me parece que sí, pero si tu lo dices, te creeré- dijo terminando el dibujo y empezando a escribir la palabra que la describía.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso, mujer?- dijo la pequeña de cabellos rojos y apoyando sus blancas manitas en el escritorio, Hermione pudo apreciar en su verde mirar un atisbo del parecido con su padre al momento de expresar su furia.

-¿Quién soy?, bueno Rose, soy tu institutriz, eso ya te lo había dicho ayer, y por consiguiente debes de obedecerme, para eso estamos aquí, para que obedezcas y aprendas, o ¿acaso no quieres?- dijo Hermione intentando calmarse y hablar lo más tranquila posible.

-No, jamás te voy a obedecer, me oyes, ¡jamás!- dijo la niña rodando los ojos y para enfatizar la expresión golpeó la mesa, haciendo que unas cuantas cosas cayeran de ella.

-¿Se puede saber por una niña de tu edad, no va a obedecer a una mujer adulta, Rose?- dijo Hermione recogiendo las cosas que se habían tirado en el berrinche de la niña.

-¡Ja! Eso es fácil mujer- contestó la niña y levantando la barbilla, llenando su expresión de altanería, dijo- Eres pobre, ¡pobre! Y por lo tanto eres menos que yo, ¿entendiste?- En ese momento Hermione sintió dos cosas, su corazón partirse en pedacitos y rabia correr por todo su cuerpo, rabia contra la altanería de la niña y sobretodo hacia aquel responsable de la actitud de su hija.

-Ah, así que el no tener dinero, ¿me hace menos que tú, o que tus padres?- le preguntó la institutriz alzando por vez primera la mirada y enfocándose en la niña.

-La señora dormida no es mi madre, yo no tengo madre y sí, eres menos que papá y que yo, así que como no quiero estar aquí, me voy- Si el corazón de Hermione se encontraba roto, en esos momentos no era más que polvo, debajo de esa arrogancia la niña sufría, le había hecho falta una madre.

Rose se sentía triunfadora, la bella castaña se había quedado callada cuando le había dicho que se iba, pero antes de que cruzará el umbral de la puerta, su cálida voz la detuvo.

-¡Quieta!, no tienes mi permiso para irte Rose y por educación debes esperar que te lo den para poder hacerlo, sea quien sea el o la que lo diga- dijo con tono duro la institutriz, la pequeña pelirroja solo pudo quedarse de pie y sintiendo que la rabia una vez mas se apoderaba de su cuerpecito.

Hermione se levantó, tomó a Rose del hombro y la regreso a su asiento frente al escritorio.

-Muy bien Rose, como me he dado cuenta, no tienes modales y te voy a decir la verdad- dijo acercado su rostro al pequeño rostro de su hija, la niña se limitó a mirarla con todo su odio.

-Soy tu institutriz y por lo tanto dentro de este salón la que manda soy yo, me obedecerás y harás lo que te diga, ¿me entiendes?, si no tendré una fuerte charla con tu padre y te aseguró que ni tú ni yo queremos eso, así que por el momento es mejor que te quedes aquí mientras yo voy y aclaro unas cosas con él- la niña solo podía verla con sus enormes ojos verdes sorprendidos, no le había gritado y no le había golpeado, como intentaron otras antes que ella, pero con su firme voz había logrado dejarla sentada en ese banco incomodo y cuando menos supo, solo escuchó la puerta ser trabada desde fuera.

* * *

Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a gritar, jamás había imaginado que la niña estuviera en ese estado de mala educación, no tenía valore sin principios, solo se importaba ella misma y sobre todo era una esnob, no podía ver a todos como sus iguales y dentro de su corazón era lo que más dolía, ¿Qué pensaría la niña si supiera que a esa que había llamado inferior era su madre?, pero solo había una explicación a todo eso y era ese maldito hombre de ojos esmeraldas, se las vería con ella, pues como le había dicho no iba a permitir que Rose fuera apartada de todos y se sintiera sola por culpa de los caprichos y berrinches que Harry no tardaba en cumplir.

Mientras todo esto pasaba por su cabeza se acercaba cada vez más al corral donde le habían dicho que se encontraba el hombre, si no se equivocaba se dedicaba a la crianza de ovejas y la venta de la lana que se obtenía de ellas, así como unas cuantas cosas más que se llevaban a cabo en las otras propiedades de la familia, pero por el momento se encontraba revisando la condición de las ovejas madre y de sus pequeños.

Harry se encontraba levantado desde antes de que amaneciera, se había bañado con agua helada y había ido por esa pequeña mujer de cabellos castaños, le había mostrado a Ginny y simplemente cuando se había marchado de la habitación dejándolo a solas con su esposa se había derrumbado, había hablado por largos minutos con la que alguna vez había sido su mujer y que lo había comprendido más que nadie y simplemente seguía igual a como lo había estado cuando había vuelto a ver a su castaña; la cabeza le martillaba y era todo un enredo de pensamientos, sensaciones, sentimientos, remordimientos y resentimientos, pero sobre todo y a pesar de que se lo negara, las palmas de las manos le quemaban por volver a tocarla, por volver a ver su mirada encendida como tanto tiempo atrás, se moría por tenerla una vez más entre sus brazos, pero ella solo estaba ahí por la niña, se lo había dejado claro y por eso la quería cuanto antes fuera de ahí.

A pesar del frío que ya empezaba a calar él solo estaba con los pantalones, las botas y una ligera camisa de lino; trabajar y maniobrar con las ovejas requería cierto grado de suciedad y cierta fuerza, por lo que no había razón que se vistiera completamente si al final el chaleco, la levita y el abrigo terminarían inservibles.

Y de esta manera, agachado y con los músculos de la espalda marcándose a través de la camisa, fue que Hermione lo encontró y a pesar de tratar de reprimirlo la mujer no pudo evitar que un fuego interno a la altura del vientre se encendiera dentro de ella.

-¿Sr. Potter?- le preguntó haciendo que al momento él se alzara y se envarara.

Harry volteó a verla, se limpió el sudor que le corría por la frente con la manga de la camisa y pudo apreciarla toda cubierta, lo cual la hacía ver más pequeña de lo que en realidad era, su cara era lo único que podía apreciarse y simplemente revelaba la belleza natural de la mujer.

-¿Qué quiere?- respondió brusco- ¿No se supone que a esta hora debería estar con mi hija, dándole clases?- dijo poniendo las manos en las caderas y viéndola desde su altura.

-Ha eso he venido Sr. Potter, la niña no me obedece y yo no soy partidaria de los golpes como método correctivo, no quiere estar en clases y me preguntaba si me daría su permiso para tratarla como yo considere necesario- dijo acercándose un poco más al hombre y viendo lo poco que se alcanzaba a apreciar de su musculoso pecho.

-Bueno Srita. Granger, si Rosie no quiere tener clases, no entiendo por que debe tenerlas- dijo el hombre viendo los castaños ojos de la mujer.

-Por actitudes como esas Sr. Potter es que la niña es así y no voy a permitir que por su culpa la niña sea una inepta- dijo viéndolo también a los ojos, si furia era lo que quería, furia tendría.

-¿Cómo dice?, ¿Está llamando a mi hija una inepta?, ¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo envuelto en furia y acercando su rostro al de la mujer.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo Harry!, no creo que la señorita haya dicho una mentira, en mi opinión el pequeño mounstro es eso y más, ¿no colega?- intervino una tercera voz y haciendo que los morenos se separaran.

Solo había una persona en el mundo que se atrevía a hablar así de su hija y de él, en fin, de todo el mundo y que no temía por las represalias.

-¿Draco?, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?- dijo Harry acercándose a su rubio amigo y saludándolo.

-Bueno pues con eso de que te da por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, que hace mucho que no vas a Londres y a que tu querido padrino, entiéndase mi tío me ha mandado a averiguar si no has muerto y sus riquezas no corren peligro, pues aquí estoy- dijo correspondiendo el saludo con su modo altanero y pomposo de hablar, típico de la combinación Malfoy-Black que corría por su sangre- Aunque bueno si tu aislamiento se debe a la señorita aquí presente puedo entenderlo- comentó volteando a ver a la castaña, la recorrió de arriba abajo y le sonrió, logrando en el camino el sonrojo de Hermione- Disculpe a mi bruto amigo señorita al no presentarnos, pero estoy a sus órdenes, Draco Malfoy, a sus pies- terminó acercándose y tomándole la mano le deposito un beso en los nudillos.

-Hermione Granger, Sr. Malfoy, la institutriz de Rose- dijo liberando su mano al notar en ella una verde y muy cargada mirada.

-Con que el pequeño diablillo ha logrado deshacerse de una más ¿eh?. Dígame, ¿Qué numero de institutriz es usted este mes?, ¿la veinte?- dijo acercando su rostro al de la castaña.

-No lo se y si soy sincera con usted no me importa el número, solo me importa el bienestar de la niña, y hace mucho que la he dejado, por lo que creo que lo mejor es que me retire, solo necesito que me de su permiso Sr. Potter- dijo volteando a ver al olvidado moreno.

-No creo que necesite mi permiso para irse Granger, usted sabe que mis puertas está abiertas para cuando decida marcharse- Hermione sintió una vez la cólera dominarla, ese hombre se estaba pasando de grosero.

-¡Vaya Harry! ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?, ¡me impresionas!, además estoy seguro que la Srita., no se refería a ese tipo de permiso, ¿no es así mademoiselle?- dijo el rubio capturando una vez más la mano de Hermione.

-No, tiene usted razón Señor, no me refería a ese tipo de permiso- dijo una vez más sonrojada, el arrojo de ese hombre no tenía límites.

Harry que durante toda la conversación de esos dos se había sentido excluido e ignorado, solo pensaba en sacar a la castaña de ahí, conocía a Draco y una vez que empezaba no se detenía hasta obtener lo que deseaba y muy dentro de sí los celos no lo dejaban en paz, esa mujer había sido suya una vez, la primera, y seguiría siéndolo mientras estuviera bajo su techo.

-Está bien Srita Granger, haga lo que quiera, pero si me entero que ha lastimado a mi hija, no tenga duda en que no seré tan indulgente con usted- dijo separándola del rubio y dándole un pequeño empujón para que saliera del corral.

-No se preocupe Sr., jamás maltrataría a un niño y gracias por su confianza- dijo empezando a alejarse, si en verdad supiera que no era debido a la confianza si no a los celos, Harry estaba seguro que la mujer se iría riéndose de él- Por cierto, mucho gusto Sr. Malfoy- terminó la castaña regalando su última mirada al de ojos grises.

* * *

-Dígame Draco querida, el Sr. Malfoy es mi "adorado" padre- dijo el rubio acercándose al de cabellos negros y ambos observaron marchar a la mujer.

-Ahora entiendo por que estás tan escondido Harry, con una mujer como esa, yo ni siquiera la dejaría salir de la cama- comentó el rubio apoyando su brazo en los hombros de su amigo.

Harry sintió su sangre espesar de deseo contenido, al rememorar cada uno de los momentos compartidos con las castaña, pero más que nada por la cólera y rabia que le daba de pensar en que ella era deseada por su amigo, si eso eran celos, pues acaba de descubrir que era uno de los hombres más celosos del mundo. Zafándose del abrazo de Draco le dijo- Cállate y acompáñame a ver a las ovejas y para tu información mi relación con la Srita. Granger no es de ese tipo, la mujer acaba de llegar ayer-

-Pues tus ojos no demostraban lo mismo mi querido amigo- le confío el rubio, a lo que Harry solo sintió que se paralizaba, tendría que cuidarse si no quería que las cosas empeoraran.

* * *

Jejejejejeje! y peus dice la autora que hasta ahí, se que ha quedado inconcluso, pero bueno eso me motiva a traer el próximo más rápido o ¿no?. Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y pues como les dije a mis queridas betas, no andaba muerta ni de parranda la méndiga universidad que me tenía secuetrada T.T, pero en fin, ya de vacaciones y con varias ideas rondando la cabeza, pero verlas muy pronto!

**The darkness princess.- **Hey! Gracias por lo de la ortografía, te juro que lo reviso y lo reviso, pero siempre se me va una (¬¬ últimamente más de una), varias de las preguntas que te haces espero que se contesten conforme la historia avance, de momento bueno, hay un nuevo personaje y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Lilis.- **Muchísimas gracias por tu review!, pues un poco tarde pero aquí está la continuación pedida, jejeje. Espero el capítulo te haya gustado.

**Luna Lovengood.- **Hey! ¿Sería mucho pedir de mi parte el preguntarte si te gustó el capítulo?, jejejeje deseo cumplido Señorita!, muchas gracias por tu review y claro que Harry no la va a correr (que se haga el tonto es otra cosa), espero mi humilde escrito te siga gustando y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!.

**RociRadcliffe.- **Hola!, weno recordemos que nuestro querido ojiverde tiende a pensar mal muy mal de las personas en las que no confía y bueno en este caso aun no siente confianza con la castaña (aunque bien que ya siente otras cosas), espero este capítulo te haya gustado y bueno ya vimos un poco Rose y bueno ya me dirás que opinas. Hasta la próxima!

**Eydren Snape.- **Hola Eydren al cubo! (Jaja es más fácil así), y bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y de corazón espero que tu trabajo sea ya un poco más llevadero y pues aquí estoy de vuelta con muchas ideas en la cabeza y sobre todo de vacaciones! (yeah baby!) y bueno ya poco a poco vamos sabiendo como se da la interacción entre madre-padre-hija y ahora con la adición de Draco, jajajaja. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

**Sandy.- **Hola! Aquí está el capítulo nuevo!

**Sakura Tachikawa.- **Ale! Ahora soy yo la que pregunta, ¿tengo perdón?, jejeje, espero que ya te encuentres mejor y aquí me tienes con muchísimas ganas de leer Alquiler y Día de Nieve! Creo que eres de las pocas que ha defendido a mi pobre Harry (sí es mío); en cuanto a eso de que Cho y Ginny sean parientes jejejeje sin comentarios, no ya en serio, el carácter de Cho era el que más se adaptaba al personaje, y bueno creo que ya he explicado un poco mejor lo que pasó con Ginny ¿no?, en cuanto al Cho-Harry, ya veremos, ya veremos, y bueno, las pasiones son las que acaban con uno y más si tu personalidad es tan pasional y explosiva como la de Harry; me halagas con tus comentarios y bueno, ¿Qué tal la aparición de cierto rubio?.

**Miss Black Potter.- **Hola!, bueno aquí está la conti y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, tenemos personaje nuevo, hemos visto un poco del pasado H/G y creo que ahora si me volví loca al meterme en las cabezas de Harry, Hermione y Rose, jejeje. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

**Belmi.- **Belmi! Jejeje ¿sigue Rose pareciendo odiosa o ya podemos dar por hecho esa cuestión?, poco a poco iremos viendo que hacen nuestros protagonistas y bueno me he dado cuenta que quieren saber más de lo que piensa y siente cierto moreno ojiverde ¿no?, mmmm me plantearé eso, jejejeje. Nos vemos en la próxima!

Jejejeje soy tan feliz! los reviews siguen aumentando! ya conozco a algunas y bueno cada vez se van agregando más lectoras, me hacen tan feliz! y como dicen mis autoras favoritas: una autora feliz es una autora inspirada...


	8. Capítulo 7 Vainilla

Ejem! Ejem! aú sigue alguien por acá?

Después de casi tres meses me digno a aparecer y no tengo excusa más que la falta de inspiración (y varias personas son concientes de ello) y la gran carga q es el último semestre de la carrera así como el desarrollo de la tesina.

Mis más sinceras disculpas a todas aquellas que leyeron y más ocmentaron aún sin tener cuenta! y espor eso que este cpa va dedicado especialmente a todas ustedes y sobre todo como regalo por MI CUMPLEAÑOS! (mañana MARTES 21 de SEPTIEMBRE)

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**-Vainilla-**

Cuando Hermione regresó al salón de clases, después de conocer al nada discreto rubio amigo del señor de la casa, encontró a la pequeña Rose aún sentada y en la misma posición en que la había dejado.

Sinceramente creía que la niña para ese entonces estaría intentando salir o por lo menos gritando para desesperar a todo el mundo, hartarlo y lograr que mandaran llamar a su padre y que este le cumpliera una vez más el capricho.

Pero no por algo Hermione era inteligente, de regreso al salón de clases había hablado con los demás sirvientes y con toda humildad les había pedido que no intervinieran.

Y ahora, era cuando la verdadera batalla comenzaría.

o—o—o—o—o

Esa mañana cuando Rose despertó supo que su día no sería el mejor que tuviera en su corta vida, odiaba levantarse temprano y su padre dejaba que durmiera hasta tarde, pero ahora su institutriz había dejado en claro que la niña tendría que levantarse a las 7 de la mañana, tomar un baño, desayunar y pasar al salón de clases.

Si la Srita. Granger supiera que odiaba bañarse tal vez, ella misma la bañaría, la mujer era tan recta y disciplinada que pareciera que no cometía ningún error, además de que estaba empeñada a reformarla.

La niña no recordaba si alguna vez con solo levantarle un tono la voz, la gente había podido mantenerla quita y dejarle el sentimiento de obedecerla, sin embargo la castaña de ojos dorados, prácticamente en un suspiro la había dejado en esa incomoda silla por lo menos 30 minutos en la misma posición y sin embargo a pesar de sentirse encerrada, la ojiverde no había intentado salir, algo o más bien alguien la mantenía pegada a ese mueble.

Cuando observó a su maestra regresar, esta tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y pequeñas gotas de la neblina que aun quedaba le habían adherido algunos mechones a su frente, más sin embargo en lugar de pensar mal de la mujer, como sería lo normal, lo primero que su corazón sintió fue cierto vacío llenarse, pero su corta edad no le permitió comprender esos sentimientos tan extraños, simplemente se limito a envolverse en su dura coraza y volver a ser la niña mimada que su padre había formado.

No sabía por qué, pero esa pequeña mujer, lograba despertar a su corazón y hacer creer que no solamente su padre podría mirarla con cariño, no, le hacía anhelar aún más a la madre que nunca tuvo, le hacía querer correr a los brazos de esa desconocida que fue su madre y poderle decir mamá.

Más sin embargo, sabía que nunca podría hacerlo, que su madre nunca regresaría y que quizá nunca la había querido y por eso habría preferido abandonarla.

o—o—o—o—o

Hermione por su parte, se había permitido quedarse embelesada unos instantes con su pequeña pelirroja, su pequeña y rebelde ojiverde.

Sabía que tendría que sudar y llorar por lograr que la niña confiara en ella y le permitiera entrar en su corazón, aunque fuera solo como su maestra.

Pero la niña había heredado el mismo carácter del padre aderezado con su terquedad y necesidad de salirse con la suya.

Todo esto al mismo tiempo que tenía que lidiar con los sentimientos confusos y tan encontrados que le producía el moreno.

Aunque tratara, jamás podría olvidarlo y estaba conciente de eso, pero ahora, con la llegada tan inesperada de su amigo, ese rubio tan bocazas y que sin embargo al tomarla de la mano y mirarla con sus enigmáticos ojos grises había despertado cierto fuego olvidado muy dentro de ella.

Aun así, no era ni el tiempo ni el momento de ponerse a divagar, no, era el momento que compartiría con su hija, las horas que llegaran a estar juntas serían sagradas y viendo que la niña la estudiaba con curiosidad y a la vez cierta incomodidad en sus enormes ojos se dirigió a ella.

-Bueno Rose, ¿sabes leer?- preguntó sentándose en la silla para seguir haciendo las tarjetas con dibujos y palabras en ellas.

-No- fue la seca respuesta de la niña, la que a su vez se giró de manera tal que Hermione solo pudo ver el perfil de la niña.

-¿y no te interesa aprender a leer?- volvió a preguntar la institutriz poniendo más énfasis en sus dibujos.

-No, es aburrido y sólo los hombres lo necesitan, nosotras las mujeres no- Hermione sintió una vez más su corazón partirse.

-¿Por qué es aburrido, Rose? Y ¿Cómo está eso de que sólo los hombres lo necesitan?- preguntó una vez más la castaña.

-Porque son ellos los que se dedican a trabajar, nosotras no debemos hacerlo y por lo tanto no debemos leer, es una pérdida de tiempo, a si como estar aquí con usted-

-No digas eso Rose, no todas las mujeres tienen el privilegio de contar con un marido que las mantenga, además, el leer no se utiliza solo para los negocios o cosas de hombres como tú quieres verlo, ¿no te gustan los cuentos?- trató de interesar a la niña.

-No- mintió la niña, como explicarle que en realidad le encantaban, sobre todo por que la fuerte voz de su padre era la que se los contaba y le enseñaba los dibujos, sólo que él casi no tenía tiempo y Rose ni loca le pediría a Cho o alguna de las sirvientas que le leyera.

-Pero pueden gustarte Rose y con el tiempo leerás más que cuentos, podrás leer novelas, el diario, y escribir, cartearte con tus amigos- trató de seguir explicando la institutriz pero la fina voz de la niña la detuvo.

-No tengo amigos, no me serviría de nada- la interrumpió con tristeza en su voz.

-Sabes Rose, eres difícil, ¿Qué te interesa?- trató una vez más de llegar a la niña.

-Nada, de usted nada- se detuvo la niña al ver que su institutriz dibujaba la oveja más linda y llena de lana que había visto.

-No hablo de mi, Señorita Potter, que te gusta en general- le dijo dándose cuenta que la niña veía con fascinación el dibujo- ¿te gusta el trabajo de tu padre?

-Algo- le contesto Rose tratando de apartar la mirada del dibujo.

-¿Y sabes como se escribe y se lee la palabra "oveja"?- le preguntó una vez más y acercándole la tarjeta con la palabra recién escrita abajo del dibujo.

-….-Rose se quedó sin palabras, la mujer de ojos dorados mostraba un verdadero interés en ella y por primera vez en su vida deseo poder decirle que sabía como se leía oveja-No me interesa- dijo al fin ganándole el orgullo marca Potter.

-Mmmm veamos-dijo Hermione volteando la tarjeta para que Rose pudiera verla bien, hizo un juego de tarjetas y palabras al mismo tiempo que las señalaba y leía que decía cada cosa.

La niña se mostraba seria y estudiando con detenimiento cada tarjeta al momento que Hermione se la señalaba, pero sin decir nada ni preguntarle o simplemente participar en el juego, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Hermione se interrumpió y fue a abrir. Se trataba de Hannah que lleva el almuerzo, el tiempo había volado, le agradeció que les hubiera llevado la comida y volvió a su lugar frente a su pupila.

Pero el ambiente había cambiado, Rose ya no miraba con interés las tarjetas y no se mostraba como cualquier niña de su edad debería de verse, no, volvía a ser la niña que era la mayor parte del tiempo.

La institutriz decidió ignorarla y servir los platos, cuando colocó el correspondiente de la niña, esta la observó y sin ningún remordimiento tomó el plato y lo lanzó contra la puerta.

Hermione sin inmutarse apartó su plato, pues no comería si la niña lo hacía y decidió averiguar el por que del cambio de actitud.

-¿Por qué tiraste la comida Rose?-

-Por que estoy aburrida, le dije que no quiero estar aquí y me quiero ir- le contestó con los ojos fríos, parecían dos esmeraldas enojadas.

-Pues no te irás de aquí hasta que yo lo diga Rose, debes entender eso- le contestó la castaña volviendo a hacer más tarjetas.

-No podrás tenerme aquí por mucho tiempo- trató de retarla la niña y apoyando otra vez sus manitas en el escritorio.

Hermione se sintió cansada de esa actitud tan fuera de lugar de la niña y dejando salir por primera vez su carácter la retó.

-¿quieres apostar Rose?- se levantó y cerró con llave la puerta.

La niña volteó a verla con tal coraje y decisión en su mirada, sin decir nada y casi con majestuosidad una vez que su institutriz se acomodo en su lugar, se levantó del suyo, se acercó a la puerta y haciendo lo que Hermione esperó que hiciera, se puso a golpear la puerta con las manos en puños y a gritar con voz en cuello que la dejaran salir.

Hermione sabía por experiencia que la niña estaba teniendo una rabieta y tratando de demostrar que podía con ella, sólo hacía falta que se le dejara gritar hasta que se cansara y después la dejaría salir.

o—o—o—o—o

Harry venía caminando junto a su rubio amigo, llevaban juntos desde que la castaña los había dejado solos, le había mostrado los rebaños, las crías y los cultivos que aun sobrevivían a las gélidas temperaturas que se sentían.

Pero no había parado de pensar en la castaña que interrumpía sus pensamientos una y otra vez desde que la había vuelto a ver o inclusive antes y más por las palabras dichas por Draco y los inconfundibles celos que lo dominaban.

No quería admitirlo, pero verla a ella ser victima del despliegue de encanto de Draco no le había gustado, ¡Por Dios Bendito si era suya! O como la voz de su conciencia le susurraba lo _había _sido.

Pero no podía dejar de admitir que la muchachita que había conocido y compartido sus noches en aquel barco con él ya no estaba, había desaparecido para dejar lugar a la bella mujer que ahora le plantaba cara y no temía decirle la verdad sobre su hija.

Su cara de ángel se había afinado, sus ojos eran castaños y con un brillo especial cuando hablaba de Rose, sus manos aún eran pequeñas, pero tenían la fuerza necesaria y ni hablar de su cuerpo, ese en el que no se permitía pensar más allá; su voz, era lo justo, el sonido que debería tener la voz de una mujer.

Sobretodo le intrigaba su cabello, aquel que el recordaba indomable y esponjado, ahora se mantenía estiradamente contenido en el moño en la nuca, cada vez que tomaba conciencia de su cabello por su mente atravesaba la idea y el deseo de deslizar los dedos por toda esa cabellera y liberarla de su prisión.

Sin embargo, aunque lo deseara debía tener cuidado, no dejarse llevar por sus instintos y deseos, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien como Draco descubriera el trasfondo de su relación con la nueva institutriz, serían los 58 días restantes más largos de su vida, ¿pero quien llevaba la cuenta?.

Harry se encontraba cruzando el umbral de la puerta principal de la finca, cuando unos gritos lo despertaron de sus cavilaciones.

En un principio no sabía a quien pertenecían, pero una vez que su mente se fue despejando, reconoció la voz de su hija.

Cuando Draco hizo el intento de ir a averiguar que pasaba, lo detuvo y sin pararse a pensar salió corriendo, esa mujer podría decirle a él todo lo que quisiera pero a su niña no le tocaría ni un pelo.

o—o—o—o—o

Rose se estaba cansando de gritar, la garganta ya le dolía y la sentía hinchada, pero aún así, a la Señorita Granger parecía importarle un rábano que ella se quedara sin voz y a la vez quedarse sorda.

Pero no podía admitirse que le interesaba todo lo que la mujer le decía, mucho menos la vergüenza que sintió de si misma y las ganas que le dieron de jugar a un lado de su maestra con aquellos tarjetones.

Por un momento quiso aprender todo aquello que la castaña quisiera enseñarle, jugar con ella, pero como siempre le pasaba al conocer gente nueva, sobretodo a las escasas mujeres que había en su vida, su corazón decidió cerrarse, tenía miedo y sabía que la mujer se iría en escasos dos meses, así que, ¿para qué encariñarse? Si en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de la casa se olvidaría que alguna vez había conocido a un apequeña de cabellos rojos con el nombre de una flor.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la boca y rendirse frente a la mujer de cabellos oscuros, pudo ver que trataron de abrir la puerta y al momento de que ésta no cedió, unos golpes muchísimo más potentes que los que ella pudiera dar azotaban la puerta, escuchó la potente voz de su padre preguntando que pasaba y si ella se encontraba bien.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en sus pequeños labios, pero antes de que pudiera cantar victoria en su interior y que con voz lastimera le gritara a su "papi" que la sacara de ahí, la institutriz la apartó bruscamente de la puerta, la abrió y sin dejarla salir o a su padre entrar salió ella misma y la volvió a encerrar.

Rose siendo conciente de que esta vez su padre aunque fuera por la fuerza la sacaría de ahí, dejo de prestar atención a lo que sucedía del otro lado de la puerta y decidió esperar por su padre distrayéndose con las tarjetas recién echas por la institutriz.

o—o—o—o—o

Al momento de pararse frente a la puerta que lo separaba del bienestar de su hija, Harry quiso abrirla, pero esta no cedió se encontraba cerrada y siendo del carácter tan explosivo que era, solo se le ocurrió aporrearla y gritar por su niña.

Cuando vio que esta se abría, casi suspiró de alivio imaginando que por ella saldría caminando sana y salva su pequeña rosa, pero para su disgusto, no fue una cabellera roja la que salía por el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y el marco de la misma, si no que fue la cabellara castaña que momentos antes tenía en el pensamiento.

En cuanto la mujer estuvo completamente afuera de la habitación, haciendo uso de unos reflejos extraordinarios volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave, pero él también los tenía y se lanzó por el pedazo de metal que haría que su hija saliera de esa maldita aula.

Sin medir las consecuencias y sin darse cuenta que la niña no gritaba más, se enfrasco en un forcejeo con la castaña, el cual terminó cuando la mujer oculto la llave entre su cuerpo y la misma puerta, ambos jadeaban por el esfuerzo y sin pensarlo fueron tomando conciencia de la situación.

Hermione se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y el fuerte cuerpo del ojiverde enfrente de ella, no había un solo espacio entre ambos cuerpos y aun con las capas de tela que los separaban, ambos fueron concientes al mismo tiempo de la cercanía entre ellos.

Harry podía ver los matices café y dorado de los ojos de la mujer cuyas piernas no dejaban de moverse para apartar las suyas, dando por resultado que una de las propias terminara incrustada entre las de ella.

Cuando la mujer fue conciente de esto un gemido involuntario salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, no quería levantar la vista, pero una fuerza aún mayor que ella la hizo que la levantara al mismo tiempo que pudo ver que la mirada esmeralda del hombre se oscurecía hasta un casi negro, mirada que ella recordaba muy bien.

Por su parte Harry era totalmente conciente del subir y bajar del pecho de la mujer, la plenitud del mismo y del calor que éste desprendía, así como del ritmo acelerado de su pulso, el cual podía ver gracias a la palpitante vena debajo de su mandíbula.

Sin tomar conciencia de lo que hacía y gracias al gemido que la mujer había soltado, se apretó aun más contra ella, logrando que las bisagras de la puerta crujieran y que ella soltara otro jadeo.

-Aléjese Señor Potter- le dijo en un susurro la mujer con la mirada del color del caramelo.

-No- le contestó y no solo para castigarla si no que su cuerpo no respondía, sus caras se encontraban muy cerca y podía sentir la respiración de la mujer en su propios labios, si solo se agachara un poco estaría tocando los sonrosados labios de la mujer.

-No me deja respirar- le dijo ella con tal de que él se apartara y dejar de sentirlo en todo el cuerpo.

Harry reaccionó y se separó solo lo necesario para que ella no tuviera que cargar con el peso extra que él le daba.

Sin embargo, la separación sería acaso de milímetros y no los centímetros o metros por lo que rogaba Hermione, el olor de ese hombre le estaba nublando los sentidos.

-¿Por qué hacía gritar a mi hija Señorita Granger?- le preguntó con la voz ronca por la situación y rozando levemente su nariz en la de ella.

-Yo no hacía gritar a su hija Señor Potter- le contestó la castaña en un susurro tan bajo que si no estuvieran prácticamente pegados el jamás lo hubiera escuchado- Es sólo que ella no quiere hacerme caso y sabe perfectamente como chantajear a la gente.

-Eso lo hacen todas las mujeres, Granger- le contestó en el mismo tono el hombre y abriendo los ojos pudo notar que ella cerraba los suyos y se estremecía por su cercanía- ¿O acaso usted no lo hace, querida?

-No- suspiró Hermione-nunca lo he hecho y por eso trato de que la niña lo entienda.

Harry mando al cuerno que ella no pudiera respirar, se apretó aun mas si es que se podía contra ella, cerró la distancia de sus manos con el rostro de ella, lo elevo para poder verla a los ojos y volvió a colocar las manos en la puerta, a cada lado de la cabeza de la ninfa que tenía enfrente.

Su nariz una vez más acarició la pequeña y respingona de la mujer y dejó que su aliento al hablar rozara la boca contraria.

-No le creo- la mujer contestó negando con la cabeza-Déme la llave- ordenó al momento que deslizaba la nariz por la mandíbula de la mujer y su mano derecha viajaba al costado de ella.

Hermione salió sólo un poco de la niebla que le había embotado el cerebro cuando sintió aquella poderosa mano posarse en su cintura, la mano que sostenía la llave se cerró más fuerte, pero era tanto el contacto y tan anhelado con aquel hombre que no quiso moverse.

-Jamás le haría daño a Rose, Señor Potter- jadeó al momento que él seguía explorando con su nariz detrás de su oreja- es sólo una rabieta de la niña, se como manejarlo.

Ella olía a vainilla, era un olor tan dulce que podría empalagar, pero para Harry era sublime y tenía la piel tal como recordaba, cálida, suave y sin ninguna marca, solo sus manos y su cuerpo en sí la habían marcado, como ella lo había echo con él.

Estaba perdido, no podría negarle nada a la mujer, ahora lo sabía y a pesar de que se arriesgaban a estar así, Harry se negaba a separarse, lo mejor sería rendirse.

-Prométame que no le hará daño a nuestra niña- dijo separando la mano que la sujetaba para quitar un mechón del cabello castaño e indomable de la cara de la mujer-prométemelo Hermione.

-Le juro que todo lo que llegue a hacerle a la niña me lo haré a mi Señor Potter-

E inclusive antes de que Harry tomara conciencia de que acercaba sus labios a los otros tan anhelados, o a que la había llamado por su nombre, Hermione se soltó de esa pequeña prisión creada por ambos y demostrándole una vez más sus buenos reflejos, lo dejó solo en el pasillo escuchando como se cerraba con seguro la puerta desde adentro.

* * *

Notas de autora: Reviews? jejeje tomatazos? amenazas de muerte? opiniones? happie's B-Day? jejeje

Y ahora contesto para aquellas sin PM's!

Lilis: Upps? Sorry por la nada pronta actualización, muchisimas gracias por tu review y aún sin cuenta! Eres lo máximo, vemaos q tal opinas de esto nuevo.

Luna Lovegood: Ehhh tienes los PM's deshabilitados, así q contesto por acá, jejeje, muchas gracias por tu review y espero aún te acuerdes de esta historia y de esta humilde servidora, jeje. ¿Crees que las cosas mejoren ahora gracias a Malfoy o a que Harry está llegando al límite? Y sí pobre Harry lo estoy pintando como un ogro, pero así me gusta. ;D

Safi: Si te soy sincera a mi tmb me molesta el desaparecer tanto tiempo, por q como lectora eso es lo peor q te pueden hacer, pero como autora, bueno, no les voy a traer una porqueria por muy grande o pequeña q sea solo por cumplir, jejeje.

Muchisismas gracias por decirme creativa, pero la idea original no es mía, como ya aclaré al principio de la historia, aunque la adaptación y una q otra cosa si son mías, jeje, de todo corazón espero que sigas leyendo.

Sandy: JEJeje después de tres meses pero, ya la seguí!

Miss Black Potter: MMM tu tmb tienes deshabilitados los PM's pero no importa contesto por acá, jejeje, pobre Draco lo he dejado un poco abandonado en este cap, pero ya veremos que más hace o no?.

Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Atte.

Chio ;D


	9. Capítulo 8 Luz de Fuego

Hey chicas! no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda! (bueno los primeros meses no), este cap va dedicado especialmente a Irene y a ALe, sin ustedes presionandome chicas, no estariamos aquí hoy.

ME dejo de tanta chachara y las explicaciones como siempre al final del chap! Ahora a Leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.  
**

**-Luz de Fuego-**

**.**

**.  
**

Desde que Rose tenía memoria, su padre jamás la había dejado sola y menos en un lugar y con compañía que no deseaba, pero esa vez, una semana atrás lo había hecho.

Aun recordaba la salida y pronto regreso de su institutriz y lo que había pasado en el corredor, solo la maestra y su padre lo sabían.

Hermione no había comentado nada y su padre mucho menos. Su institutriz solo regreso, se sentó enfrente de ella y siguió trabajando en los cartoncitos tan coloridos que se esforzaba por hacer y que ella aprendiera a leer.

Pero el que sufrió un cambio, fue su padre.

Desde que la institutriz había llegado, su padre se encontraba tenso, malhumorado, se levantaba más temprano que de costumbre y su ceño siempre se encontraba fruncido.

Había sido un alivio que su tío Draco llegara de visita, con sus "monstruo" y "molesta" que le lanzaba en conjunto con sus "cabeza de zanahoria" hacían que los días fueran más alegres.

Sobretodo en las cenas, que era cuando el ambiente se encontraba más pesado, Rose podría ser una niña, pero podía ver que era en presencia del tío Draco y de Hermione que el ceño de su padre se marcaba más o como el aire se volvía pesado y casi nadie hablaba, Cho había tratado en vano de aligerarlo, pero por más que trataba de que Harry le prestara atención, las respuestas del ojiverde se limitaban a ser monosílabos o asentimientos de cabeza, no más.

Así mismo, Hermione tomaba una actitud diferente cuando su padre se encontraba en la misma habitación, pasaba de ser la mujer cálida y cariñosa a tener un aire altivo que se reflejaba en su mirada, sus ojos pasaban del color del chocolate al de la miel cada vez que su padre le lanzaba algún comentario mordaz y siempre que la veía a ella su mirada se tornaba del color del oro.

Rose no podía dejar de pensar que si su madre no la hubiera abandonado, le gustaría que fuera como Hermione, fuerte, de carácter, sabia.

Más sin embargo, la había dejado sola, abandona a su suerte cuando era una bebé, ¿Por qué no se había quedado con su padre?, ¿Por qué los había dejado?, ¿acaso por la señora pelirroja que en realidad no sabía si estaba viva?

Porque aunque fueran muchos los rumores, Rose no era tonta y dentro de su corazón sabía que Harry era su padre, así como sabia que por sus venas corría sangre Potter, solo deseaba poder llegar a conocer a su madre.

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil mostrarse insolente, caprichosa frente a la mujer de dorados ojos, aquella que con una sola mirada podía dejarla sentada y de la cual en pocos días había aprendido más que con sus otras maestras.

La mujer día con día se esforzaba por llegar a comprenderla y saber como tratarla, en ocasiones Rose deseaba con fuerza que la tomara en sus brazos y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que ella no era un caso perdido y que llegaría a ser una gran mujer.

Pero su parte Potter, ese legendario orgullo no la dejaba abrirse, para que hacerlo si la mujer en unas semanas se iría y no sabría nada de ella.

Simplemente cada vez, deseaba con más ahínco que la Señorita Granger diera con ella.

Cada día que pasaba, el tiempo de Rose transcurría entre sus clases, que ya no le parecían tan aburridas y en la casita del lago en donde se encontraba con la madre que su corazón anhelaba.

¿Por qué la había abandonado?

-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Cómo haces para no sentir?

¿Cómo haces para luchar contra tu corazón?

¿Cómo haces para mantener tus brazos alejados de las personas amadas?

¿Cómo haces para no ser quien quieres ser?

Había pasado una semana y Hermione aun sentía su tacto, aún lo sentía junto a ella, pegado a ella, aún podía sentir su calor atravesándola, abrasándole el alma.

Aún podía sentir su lujuria crecer por él y hacia él.

Quería que la tomara en su brazos y le pidiera que nunca lo dejara, pero era realista, conciente de su situación.

Sabía que él no la amaba ni la había amado, había sido un medio para obtener un beneficio, solo un cuerpo, un recipiente donde creció lo que él más deseaba, lo que su postrada esposa siempre había querido.

Y ella, tonta, ilusa, se había dejado arrastrar a mares desconocidos e inexplorados, mares que la habían consumido, que le habían enseñado un pedazo de cielo, éxtasis, plenitud.

Pero ahora, tenia pocos días para recuperar lo perdido, para enmendar su error y ganarse a la obstinada niña que no sabía que ella era su madre.

Aquella pequeña cuyos ojos mostraban soledad, tristeza, incertidumbre y miedo, miedo a quererla, miedo a perder, pero sobretodo orgullo.

Aquel ambiguo sentimiento que no la dejaba ser la tierna criatura que debería ser, que no la dejaba jugar, querer y dejarse querer.

Hermione era conciente del mar de confusión que reinaba en los esmeraldas ojos de su hija y sin embargo, se sentía impotente, no podía abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

No podía tomar su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, acunarla y evitar que la vida misma le dañara a su tesoro más grande.

Simplemente no podía decirle que era su madre.

Eran tantas las cosas que quería decirle, tanto lo que quería explicarle, sus viajes, sus recuerdos, lo mucho que la quería y sobretodo, decirle que día con día, segundo a segundo, se lamentaba haberla entregado.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no debía, no quería que su pequeña la odiara todavía más de lo que ya lo hacía, no quería que le gritara y le cerrara su tierno corazón.

No quería acabar con su inocencia.

Pero aún así tenía que desahogarse, por eso se esforzaba por que la niña pusiera atención en clase, día con día podía ver que los ojos de Rose se iluminaban de la emoción de aprender algo, hasta ese momento desconocido, era conciente de que la niña adoraba las cartulinas que con tanto ahínco Hermione le dibuja y así mismo era conciente de la gran lucha interior que la consumía, era capaz de ver el gran orgullo que evitaba que la niña fuera como realmente era, sólo una niña.

Y aún así, a pesar de estar preocupada por su pequeña, por su querida hija francesa, pensamiento cada vez más temidos y prohibidos la hacían temblar.

Temblar de añoranza, de anhelo, de recuerdos jamás olvidados, de…de soledad, de saber que la solución a su vacío interior se encontraba a solo unos pasos.

Que la solución a todas las dudas que la embargaban se encontraba encerrada dentro de un hombre de cabellos negros y mirar esmeralda.

Era por eso, por el deseo interior, que día a día crecía dentro de ella, que secretamente lo observaba.

Después de ese raro y entrañable encuentro en el pasillo, Hermione había notado que el Señor Potter había tomado la costumbre de levantarse muy temprano y acudir sin faltar ningún día, a primera hora de la mañana, al lago de la propiedad.

Ahí, sin importar el frío y la gélida temperatura que tuviera el agua, se zambullía en ésta y no paraba de nadar durante una hora.

Y una vez que las extremidades comenzaban a entumecérsele, era que se decidía a salir y regresar a sus habitaciones.

Pero era este lapso de tiempo, el que Hermione aprovechaba para verlo, observarlo, grabarse una vez más cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Imaginar o tratar de recordar, lo que se sentía, tener esos musculosos brazos rodeándola, esas enormes manos recorriéndola y tratar de evitar que ese abdomen que parecía de mármol apareciera en sus sueños.

Era en esos minutos, en los que olvida el frío que la envolvía y su cuerpo reaccionaba con el fuego encendido que salía de su corazón.

Más sin embargo, a pesar del calor que la envolvía, su corazón sentía envidia, si, envidia, como justo en ese momento, donde oculta por lo empañado y la suciedad de años de la puerta ventana, podía observarlo con la seguridad de que él no la vería.

Su corazón se llenaba de envidia de las simples y pequeñas gotas de la helada agua que bañaban el cuerpo del hombre que se robaba sus sueños y sus suspiros.

Sobretodo de aquella minúscula gota de agua, aquella que en ese instante, en el que él temblando del frío que seguramente hacía por estar a punto de amanecer, acaba de salir del agua y tomando la toalla con anterioridad dejada, frotaba su cuerpo con energía, tratando de entrar en calor.

Aquella maldita gota de agua, que justamente acababa de caer de su barbilla y recorría cada milímetro del pecho y abdomen del hombre y que se perdía más al sur de los pantalones con los que se había aventurado a entrar al agua, pantalones, que en ese momento se adherían al masculino cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Haciendo que Hermione suspirara por enésima vez en lo que iba del nuevo día.

Pero aún así, Hermione sabía que el tiempo de deleite de ese día llegaba a su fin puesto que Harry estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y poder notarla, razón por la cual, muy a su pesar, se dio la vuelta, caminó por los ahora conocidos pasillos de aquella mansión rural y llego a las puertas del salón de clase.

Su alumna estaba a punto de llegar para comenzar una nueva, extraña y exhaustiva lección.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rose sabía que los adultos eran seres extraños, pensaban y actuaban diferente que ella.

Pero no había nadie que fuera más extraña, que aquella mujer de extraños ojos dorados.

Cuando la niña había llegado como todos los días al salón de clases, la castaña ya se encontraba ahí, aunque había algo en su expresión, que hacía que pareciera diferente a otros días.

Se le notaba conmocionada, agitada e inclusive un leve sonrojo la delataba, sus movimientos eran mecanizados y una sutil sonrisa se dibuja en los labios.

Y a pesar de lo curiosa que por naturaleza era, tuvo que cerrar la boca e inclusive morderse los labios, para evitar que su incertidumbre saliera a la luz.

Se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba por costumbre, frente a su maestra, dándose cuenta que enfrente de sus ojos había más tarjetas, cada una más bella que la otra, pero con nuevas palabras, cada vez más difíciles, ¿acaso la castaña no se daba cuenta que aún batallaba para recordar las palabras anteriores?, o ¿acaso nunca aprendería a leer?.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione era conciente de que ese día no era ella misma, ¿Cómo serlo? Si él hombre de cabellera oscura se negaba a salir de sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo serlo? Si se sentía que estaba a punto de lanzarse a sus pies y rogarle que la tomara una vez más.

Más sin embargo, esa otra parte de su corazón, su parte de madre, le exigía que se controlara, que no era el momento y mucho menos el lugar para que diera rienda suelta a su imaginación y a sus recuerdos.

Sabía que Rose no era tonta y podría darse cuenta de algo, así como sabía que la pequeña se encontraba una vez más enfurruñada por las nuevas palabras que tendría que aprender.

Tal vez fuera inteligente, pero la terquedad para aprender algo nuevo que no fuera de su agrado, sacada de su padre, impedía que avanzaran.

Y eso unido al orgullo de la niña, hacía que se estancaran, la mujer estaba llegando al punto de no saber que hacer para que la niña terminara de abrirse, sabía que se estaba exigiendo de más, pero el tiempo con el que contaba era poco y si no quería irse después del lapso establecido por el padre de la niña, tenía que ganársela, para que esta impidiera que la despidieran.

Estaba dando por terminada la primera parte de la lección de gramática de ese día, a punto de pasar a la lección de aritmética, cuando una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Era la idea perfecta para ganarse a Rose.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Harry era niño y sus padres sufrieron aquel horrible accidente, por primera vez en su vida se sintió vacío, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su corazón y éste lo sintió frío.

Pero con el pasar de los años y la adición de nuevas personas a su vida, su padrino, el tío Remus y la tía Nymphadora, pero sobre todo con la llegada de Ron a su vida, fue que su corazón se entibio.

Mas sin embargo, el vacío seguía en su corazón.

Hasta que conoció a aquella enérgica niña pelirroja, fue cuando creyó que ese vacío se iría y mágicamente, lo hizo, pero por poco tiempo.

En esas horas, días y meses que pasaron juntos, Harry se sentía nuevo, cada sonrisa de Ginny sacaba una suya y cada palabra que ella le dedicaba eran como luz en la oscuridad a la que él estaba acostumbrado a vivir.

Sabía que Ginny lo que más anhelaba era tener un bebé, un pequeño al cual cuidar, pero Harry, temeroso de que algo saliera mal, se rehusaba a complacerla.

Lástima que la vida o el destino quizá, son los que deciden por nosotros.

Recordaba con precisión ese maldito accidente, aquella caída que le había arrebatado lo que para él en ese entonces era su mundo y él se quedó estático, por segunda vez en su vida se sentía nuevamente vacío, pero era un vacío diferente, en este se mezclaba con la ira y la tristeza, la impotencia, la rabia de no poder hacer nada por que ella mejorara y por no haberle cumplido su sueño, su anhelo de ser madre.

Y fue por eso, por el grande deseo de Ginny por ser madre que urdió aquel horrible plan.

Fueron noches sin dormir, en vela, pensando y sobreviviendo a base de Whisky que el plan fue tomando forma poco a poco en su atormentada cabeza.

Desde un principio supo que nadie creería que el bebé que planeaba tener fuera de Ginny, pero no le importaba, el deseo de ser padre por ella crecía día con día, ¿Qué mas daba lo que hablara la gente?, sería la forma de compensarla.

El plan era sencillo, tan simple que resultaba insultante, solo tenía que conseguir a una mujer en buena salud, ya fuera pelirroja o con el cabello como el ébano, no tan vieja ni tan joven; una mujer necesitada de dinero, que estuviera dispuesta a yacer con él, sólo el tiempo necesario para poder engendrar un nuevo ser.

Pero desde un principio, el destino le tenía una nueva jugarreta.

La mujer que eligió, era joven, educada e inocente, no era pelirroja ni tenia cabellos negros, poseía una cabellera castaña como el caramelo, que se sentía como seda en sus manos, aún recordaba esos cabellos rodeándolo y causándole cosquillas.

Y sus ojos, esos precioso ojos, que eran las ventanas a su alma, ojos de un color indescifrable, bien podían adquirir un tono casi negro cuando ella se molestaba o el oro puro cuando era presa de sus pasiones.

Desde el momento mismo en que la eligió supo que había cometido un error, pero no por que dudara de la criatura que juntos crearan, si no por si mismo.

Tuvo miedo de caer en el embrujo de aquella diminuta hechicera y lamentablemente para él, cayó de buena gana.

Aún con los años, jamás pudo borrar de su memoria, su tacto, su olor, la sensación de su tierna y suave piel, contra la suya, su sonrisa, su voz, el tacto de su talle y su magnifica figura ni mucho menos todo aquel océano de sentimientos y pensamientos que sus ojos le transmitían.

Sufrió con ella y por ella el nerviosismo de la primera vez, de entregarse a un desconocido sólo por salvar a su padre.

Memorizó su cuerpo, como sabía que ella había memorizado el suyo, así como sintió la repugnancia y duda que había en ella esa segunda noche en el barco. Más sin embargo, Harry era presa de su pasión, pasión por una desconocida.

No quería reconocer que por vez primera, el vacío que lo había acompañado toda su vida, inclusive al lado de su esposa, ya no estaba.

Esa primera noche, cuando hizo alusión a la luz del fuego y se atrevió a tocarla, se sintió completo.

Y como olvidar esa mágica ultima noche al lado de Hermione, donde ella sorpresivamente perdió el miedo y le pidió que la tocara, que la besara, que ella era de él, para que hiciera lo que quisiera y vaya que lo hizo.

Los recuerdos de esa última noche, eran los que le habían permitido sobrevivir por tantos años.

Su recuerdo lo mantenía vivo.

Ella le había otorgado el más grande regalo que alguna vez pudo pedir. Como olvidar esos días, meses después de su separación, donde extrañamente, Harry comenzó a enfermar, algunos días no tenía apetito y otros se atragantaba de comida, después vinieron los mareos, las nauseas y los vómitos y como olvidar los antojos.

Cuando creyó que estaba muriendo, recibió la noticia.

La chica estaba embarazada.

Y todo encajó, no se estaba muriendo, mágicamente un lazo los unía y le hacía padecer lo que seguramente ella sufría por los cambios en su cuerpo. Ese día que se confirmó el embarazo fue el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra.

Más como la mayor parte de su vida, algo inesperado sucedió.

Quería verla, estar a su lado, pasar con ella todo el embarazo; pero sabía que no podía, el contrato así lo estipulaba.

Pero para algo existía el dinero, si no, ¿para que otra cosa?

Como olvidar aquellos furtivos viajes a Francia, de noche y pasando inclemencias, todas las excusas dadas para justificar sus ausencias de semanas, solo por verla a la distancia, aquellas furtivas escapadas, de las cuales nadie estaba enterado.

Y aún así, estas llegaron a su fin, no podía dar más excusas sin que sospecharan y dejó de buscarla.

Hasta que su pequeña Rosa Francesa llegó a sus brazos.

Ese ser diminuto con cabellos como el fuego y enormes ojos heredados de la abuela paterna.

Un pequeño ser humano que era suyo, suyo y de Hermione, de nadie más.

La primera vez que tuvo a Rose en sus manos, lloró.

Lloró de felicidad y de angustia, pues había separado a una madre de su hija y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, más sin embargo, el recuerdo de Ginny lo devolvió a la realidad.

Como si fuera obra del destino, Hermione desapareció de la faz de la tierra, sin dejar rastro ni huella de su paradero., nada más recuperarse abandono aquella casita en la campiña francesa y no se supo más de ella.

Sin embargo, en esos tiempos, no le importó que la mujer desapareciera, había cumplido con su parte del trato.

Ahora a él, le tocaba que sus allegados aceptaran a su hija y creyeran aquel bizarro cuento que había inventado.

Era conciente de que la gran mayoría creía que Rose era su bastarda o que la había recogido como obra de caridad, que nunca creyeron que era su hija y de Ginny, más no le importo, tenia el dinero y el prestigio para reconocer él solo a la niña como suya y lo hizo.

No era ciego y sabia que Rose no le caía bien a todo el mundo, desde bebé había demostrado un obstinado y terco carácter.

Más a Harry no le importaba, él estaba para ella y solo por ella, con él tendría todo y no le faltaría nada.

Pero la sucesión de institutrices comenzaba a desesperarlo, sabía que no era bueno para la niña, pero su amor de padre lo cegaba, así como los remordimientos.

Hasta que ella regresó a su vida.

La furia que sintió recorrer su cuerpo en el instante en que la reconoció, jamás la olvidaría, así como tampoco olvidaría la reacción de su cuerpo.

Continuaba siendo diminuta a sus ojos, pero sus facciones habían madurado, su figura también lo había hecho, la rectitud y sobriedad eran palpables en la forma en que se paraba y vestía día con día, más sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos dorados, mostraban tal determinación que instintivamente su coraza se erigió en contra de ella.

Sin dejar de notar, por el espeso liquido que le recorría las venas, ese deseo por tantos años guardado, le recordaba que ella esa bellísima y que ahora se encontraba, si es que eso era posible, más guapa.

Harry hizo dentro de lo posible, valiéndose de excusas tontas, que no lo delataran, tratar de alejarla de sus vidas, ella no podía decirle a Rose que era su madre, jamás.

Pero maldita la sociedad en la que vivían y maldita Cho, por evitar que la institutriz se fuera.

¿Acaso no podía ver, que él ardía en deseos de yacer al lado de la castaña?

No, no podía, simplemente estaba cegada en sus intentos de conquistarlo, intentos que la llevarían a ningún lado, Cho jamás despertaría en él, más allá de la consideración y agradecimiento.

Harry se encontraba ofuscado, iracundo, ni él mismo ya se entendía, estar cerca de Hermione no le hacía ningún bien y ambos lo sabían.

Y al maldito destino le gustaba jugar con él.

Cuando estaba logrando calmarse aunque fuera un poco, había aparecido Draco, su querido, mujeriego, coqueto y suspicaz amigo.

El verlo tan galante enfrente de ella y que Hermione se sonrojara por lo que Draco le decía, le había colmado el vaso.

Ella era suya, ¡suya maldita sea!, suya y de nadie más.

Solo él había conocido su cuerpo y lo había reverenciado, sólo él la había llevado al éxtasis y la había marcado como su mujer.

Por eso, cuando escucho los gritos de Rose, no lo dudo ni un minuto y acudió a por ella, tenia que descargar su furia, la tensión y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con la fuente de todos sus problemas.

Pero bendita forma de hacerlo, forcejear con la mujer, quedar ambos jadeando y centímetro a centímetro de piel unidos, el uno a la otra, recordando momentos atesorados por ambos.

Los "inocentes" galanteos entre Draco y Hermione, cada vez que se encontraban le encendían la sangre, ensombreciendo su humor aún más.

Y eso sumado a los recuerdos de aquel placentero encuentro en el pasillo, lo habían hecho llegar a un punto de tensión, en el que no podía más, no dormía bien y solo una cosa podía solucionar su estado actual.

Pero eso jamás podría obtenerlo, esa solución estaba vetada para él y desde un principio lo supo.

Por esa razón, había adoptado la costumbre de levantarse al amanecer y adentrarse a las heladas aguas del lago, tratando de eliminar toda la tensión y que su cuerpo regresara a su temperatura normal, si no, que por lo menos una pulmonía lo tumbara en su lecho y olvidarse por un tiempo de esa castaña que ya no salía de su mente y que ni en sueños lo dejaba en paz.

En ocasiones se sentía observado, con cada brazada sentía que había alguien más a su lado, en aquel oscuro lago, pero cada vez que volteaba no veía a nadie, tal vez estaba llegando al punto de la locura.

Pero el día de hoy, se había dado cuenta de algo.

El nado, ni su humor, ni sus comentarios le servirían para que ella se fuera, nada, estaba harto de batallar contra si mismo, estaba harto de sentirse completo sin recompensas a cambio, cuando la solución llegó a él, de quien menos lo esperaba.

Ella, Hermione, con su dulce voz, le había dado la respuesta a sus problemas.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba oscureciendo y en el salón de clases comenzaba a hacer frío, la luz era escasa y la lección del día estaba a punto de terminar.

Rose y Hermione se encontraban sentadas en el suelo, junto a la chimenea, observando las llamas que de esta salía, proporcionándoles luz, calor y cobijo.

Hermione podía ver que la niña se encontraba como en un trance, sostenía con sus pequeñas manos la baraja de tarjetas con diferentes palabras escritas en ella y jugaba con ellas, formando en el suelo diferente oraciones.

Pero lo hacía distraídamente, en realidad no las observaba, su vista se encontraba hechizada, casi hipnotizada por la luz que provenía de la chimenea.

-Rose- la llamó Hermione para obtener su atención.

-Dime- contestó la pequeña posando por fin sus ojos en la castaña que tenía enfrente.

-¿Conoces la historia de la luz del fuego?- le preguntó al mismo tiempo que con el atizador movía los troncos que ardían en la chimenea.

-No, Señorita Granger- dijo la niña volviendo a ver las llamas saltarinas, que el movimiento del atizador causaba.

-¿Te gustaría conocerla?- aventuró la castaña.

-N…Si- le contestó la niña en un susurro

- Es un tipo de magia. La luz del fuego hace que el tiempo se detenga. Cuando se apagan las lámparas y te sientas al resplandor de la luz del fuego, no hay reglas, ya no. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, decir lo que quieras, ser lo que quieras y cuando las luces se encienden de nuevo, el tiempo empieza de nuevo y todo lo dicho o hecho se olvida. Más que olvidar nunca sucedió- explico también en un susurro acercando su cabeza a la de la pequeña.

-Entonces….cuando la luz del fuego ilumina la habitación ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera?, ¿ser quien yo quiera?- preguntó la pequeña curiosa.

-Si Rose, es un tiempo solo tuyo, puedes dejar volar tu imaginación- le contesto emocionada Hermione.

-¿y qué sucede cuando las lámparas se encienden de nuevo?-

-El tiempo se restablece Rose, todo lo que fuiste, dijiste o hiciste jamás sucedió- Hermione sentía la emoción correr por toda su piel, podía ver en los ojos de su hija, que por fin la había atrapado, hablando en susurros, había captado toda su atención.

-Justo ahora estamos dentro de la luz del fuego Señorita Granger- observó la niña

-Así es pequeña-

-¿puedo hacer lo que quiera?-

-Si-

-¿puedo retirarme?-

-Si Rose, puedes hacerlo- le concedió la castaña.

Observó como la niña dejaba cuidadosamente las tarjetas en el escritorio, abría la puerta del salón y salía casi sin hacer ruido.

Dejándola a ella sentada, también hipnotizada por la luz del fuego y sin ser conciente de que minutos antes, una tercera persona había escuchado la conversación y aún más sigiloso que su propia hija, se había retirado, con la respuesta a sus dudas.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La luz del fuego, esa era la solución.

Harry se sentía eufórico, la luz del fuego, que tanto significaba para Hermione y para él, la que tantos recuerdos le traía, era la respuesta a sus problemas.

Por fin había tomado una decisión, ya no importaba lo que pensaran los demás, ahora solo importaban los sentimientos, el deseo y la pasión.

La decisión estaba hecha.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de Autora.**

**Chicas, antes que nada una disculpa por mi larga ausencia, Dios! ni yo me la creia! Casi 4 meses! No es excusa i nada por el estilo, pero a pesar de que la inspiración ahí estaba, no tenía tiempo, era mi ultimo semestre en la universidad (si señoras ahora ya soy toda una egresada en Lic. Análisis Químico Biológicos) y demos gracias a mi Tesina por no permitirme escribir más que a ella misma, la impresion, las graficas, las muestras, el análisis de datos, los exámenes, todo niñas, todo! se me junto y a eso sumenle la presentación de la misma (q gracias a Dios me fue muy bien), los finales, el examen de egreso y todo, más las navidades, las posadas, el fin de año y claro mi fiesta de graduación! jejejeje**

**Pero ya toy aquí y espero no tardar tanto en la próxima actualización! y como recompensa el cap más largo q hasta el momento he echo! 10 hojas de word (see algunas magnificas escritoras hacen 30, pero para mi 10 es un record).  
**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus felicitaciones en mi cumple! Sólod iré que fue interesante ese festejo, jamás lo olvidaré, ni mucho menos sus ánimos chicas!'**

Ahora contesto los reviews de las chicas sin cuenta o sin PM!

**Kotamae.- **Hola! Yo tmb espero actualizar más seguido, jejejeje muchas gracias por tu review!

**Safi.-** Y todavía muchísimo más tiempo para esta actualización verdad?, mis disculpas, pero espero que mi historia siga gustándote, yo también espero no tardar tanto entre cada actualización y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones.

**Lilis.- **Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero ya no tardar tanto y q la historia te siga gustando.

**Bellatrix Black Rosier.- **Hola, tienes los PM deshabilitados así que te contesto por aquí, muchas gracias por tu review y espero siga gustándote la historia.

**Belmi.-** Belmi! No, no he olvidado mi historia y nunca la olvidaré! En cuanto a Draco, te lo debo para los próximos capítulos, es u personaje al que aun no le tomo la medida y me cuesta escribirlo, no quiero que me salga muy OoC así q seguiré peleándome con él, espero que este cap te guste y me digas que opinas de Harry.

**ManeHermy.-** Hola! Creo q la primera seguidora tanto aquí como en LPDF, espero ya no tardar tanto y publicar tanto aquí como allá, muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero tus comentarios sobre ese nuevo cap.

**Ahora si y ya para irme (antes de q FF se decida a cancelarme la cuenta) que opinan del cap? merece reviews? tomatazos? Por fin supimos lo que piensa Harry! que opinan de eso? que creen que suceda en el próximo?**


	10. Capítulo 10 Reencuentro

Dios bendito! ni yo pensé que me tardaría tanto, esta vez no tengo más excusa que...la vida misma...mi vida dio un cambio de 180 grados y ahora hace unas semanas lo ha vuelto a hacer, pasé de graduada y desempleada a ama de casa y ahora tengo trabajo! (y no, no me casé ni me embaracé, jejejje).

Espero no volver a tardarme y bueno les compensó con capítulo largo y algo más. Recuerden el rating del fic para que después no haya malosentendidos. Gracias por leer.

Y debo confesar que tenemos capítulo acá, gracias a una personita en especial pues fue gracias a su PM que el foo se me prendió y tenemos este capítulo hoy, así que Eydren este cap es para ti.

Estúpido fanfiction! si no fuera por las chicas del foro de Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus creo que seguiría jalandome de los cabellos, así que chicas! gracias!.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.  
**

**-****Reencuentro-**

**.**

**.  
**

Luz del fuego

.

.

.

La luz del fuego

.

.

.

¡La luz de fuego!

.

.

.

Esa era la respuesta, este tipo de luz podía ser tan enigmática, tan misteriosa que si fijabas la vista en ella por mucho tiempo, esta te envolvía, te atrapaba en un mundo donde podías ser quien realmente eras, sin ataduras, si prejuicios y al momentos de que esta luz se extinguiera, pareciera que el tiempo retomaba su curso que lo que habías hecho jamás había sucedido.

O al menos eso era lo que había dicho Hermione y Harry estaba dispuesto a envolverlos a ambos en la luz del fuego.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Si Rose pensaba que los adultos eran extraños, ahora podría decir que el más extraño de ellos era su propio padre.

Tenía días que su humor había cambiado, ya no estaba tan huraño, bromeaba con el tío Draco y de vez en cuando sonreía, lo que ocasionaba que Cho se paseara suspirando por los pasillos.

Pero era, a la hora de la cena que su padre se comportaba más extraño.

Pues a pesar del poco tiempo que se permitía a la niña estar en presencia de los adultos, lo había notado.

Cuando la cena terminaba y los cinco minutos de Rose para despedirse comenzaban a contar, su antes gruñón y tenso padre tomaba una actitud pensativa, como encerrado en si mismo y ligeramente, poco a poco una tenue sonrisa se instalaba en su apuesto rostro.

Lo que Rose no sabía es que la mirada de Harry se oscurecía, un brillo diferente se instalaba en esta y sus pupilas se dilataban.

Todo eso debido a una única persona, su institutriz.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Hermione era conciente del escrutinio del que era presa. Y no solo por el par de verdes ojos del dueño de sus pensamientos, también era estudiada por una mirada más picara, fluida, del color de la plata.

Sabia el tipo de hombre que era Draco Malfoy, un libertino, bromista y mujeriego, pero a la vez podría llegar a ser tierno, serio y maduro, si la situación y las personas eran las indicadas.

Lo que no se explicaba era por que de repente había despertado su interés.

Draco la observaba como llevaba días haciéndolo, admirándola, apreciándola, como si estuviera valorándola. Pero valorándola ¿para qué?

Al mismo tiempo sentía la mirada de Harry, esta le abrasaba el cuerpo entero conforme la recorría.

Pero era una mirada dura, pues al mismo tiempo que la abrasaba, podía sentir que era gélida, como reprochándole algo.

Más sin embargo, de su boca no salía ningún sonido.

A su vez, a la derecha de Hermione, esta podía escuchar la cháchara sin sentido e interminable de la Señorita Chang. Esta estaba tan inmersa en su platica que no se daba cuenta que nadie le estaba prestando atención.

La tensa atmosfera se quebró al momento que la criada encargada de acostar a Rose llegó por ella.

La chica, Hannah (la misma que le había advertido con respecto a la niña) retiro la silla de la pequeña. A la vez que Hermione de manera gentil pero firme le pedía a Rose que se despidiera.

Por un momento la niña pareció perdida en sus pensamientos, pero un segundo después, su mirada se agudizo, observó con reproche a su institutriz.

Y elegantemente como se puede serlo a los siete años, se bajó de la mesa, de manera brusca se despidió de Cho, a Hermione la obsequio con una mirada de reproche y un seco "Buenas noches".

En cambio, con los hombres presentes en la mesa, su actitud cambió radicalmente.

De su adorado-odiado tío Draco, el cual estaba sentado a la izquierda de la niña y a la derecha de Harry, le apoyó ambas manos en la rodilla, hizo que este se agachara a su altura y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, a lo cual el rubio respondió riéndose y revolviendo su pelirrojo cabello y brindándole un "Buenas noches, Zanahoria bebé" la dejó marchar, recibiendo una gélida mirada, marca Potter de la niña.

Pero la muestra de afecto con el padre fue todavía mayor, como si e su mirada jamás se reflejaran sentimientos distintos a la adoración y ternura, se arrojo al cuello del hombre, este respondió tomándola en brazos y soltando una sonora carcajada, logrando que en la garganta de Hermione se instalara un apretado nudo.

Juntos padre e hija olvidándose del decoro y la educación, murmuraron con las cabezas juntas, rieron y se dieron pequeños cariños.

Y a pesar de ser tan estricta como institutriz que era con la etiqueta y las buenas formas, el corazón de madre no dejó que Hermione riñera a la niña, solo pudo ser una espectadora mas del cariño inmenso que los ojiverdes se profesaban.

La niña con un último beso a la punta de la nariz de su padre, descendió de las piernas de este y siguió a Hannah, como todas las noches.

Pero eso no quitaba que cada noche al descender de las rodillas de su padre, su corazón se sintiera triste, deseando en lo más profundo que quien la acompañara a dormir no fuera la sirvienta, si no si propia madre, que fuera ella quien le pusiera el camisón, la metiera en la cama, la arropara y le deseara las buenas noches con un beso de despedida.

Lamentablemente eso solo sucedía en sus sueños.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Draco sabia que entre su testarudo amigo y la seria institutriz había más de lo que aparentaban.

No estaba seguro de que era, pero eso lo venían arrastrando de tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo atrás.

Al astuto Malfoy no se le escapaban las miradas furtivas de uno y de otra, la tensión en el ambiente cuando ambos estaban en la misma habitación y sobretodo la manera en que Harry se crispaba cada vez que su grisácea mirada se posaba en la castaña.

Tal vez Draco tuviera mas de los Black de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero el regocijo que le causaba el enrabiar a su amigo era el causante de que cada día buscara con más insistencia a la Señorita Granger.

¿Qué si en el pasado Potter y Granger habían tenido algo que ver? A él realmente no le importaba, solo, bueno realmente solo quería incordiar un poco a Harry.

Que de la cara se le quitara la expresión amargada que por años había cargado.

-Dígame Señorita Granger- llamó la atención de la institutriz con su pomposo tono- ¿Qué le parecen los páramos del Valle de Godric?-

-Nada fuera de lo común Señor Malfoy, ya sabia a que atenerme cuando acepté este trabajo- la institutriz era inteligente, demasiado para su propio bien y al rubio no se le escapó el doble sentido de su respuesta- Pero, podría decirme, ¿A qué se debe su pregunta?-

Mmm, la muchacha tenia carácter, no cualquiera le respondería con una pregunta tan directa. Era tiempo de ver la reacción de Harry.

-Simple curiosidad, Señorita Granger- le contesto haciendo un movimiento con las manos, como restándole importancia al asunto- es solo que me preguntaba sino estaría hastiada de esta soledad, el frío, la neblina y como tengo un viaje programado a América, ni no le gustaría acompañarme- soltó, así sin envolventes para poder captar las reacciones que estaba seguro iba a ver.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como se tensaba la quijada de Harry, como se cuadraba y como sus ojos parecieron lanzar rayos de color esmeralda con intención de matarlo.

De la misma manera, en la insípida Cho Chang pudo ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa conspiradora, maquiavélica casi saboreando el triunfo al sentir como le podrían quitar el gran obstáculo de su camino.

Y finalmente, la expresión en los enormes ojos de su chivo expiatorio.

La muchacha estaba estupefacta e incredulidad se podía leer con facilidad en sus castaños ojos.

-Creo Señor Malfoy, que ese tipo de preguntas no se hacen en la mesa- le reprendió cuando al fin pudo hablar.

Draco estaba pasándolo de lo lindo, pues el aura negra y amenazante a su izquierda crecía con cada palabra de la morena.

-¡Oh! Pero Señorita Granger me encantaria saber su respuesta- le contesto con su sonrisa mas seductora, aquella que lograba que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

Co gran placer notó el sonrojo en la institutriz.

-Si es tanta su insistencia Señor Malfoy, con gusto le doy una respuesta, pero no aquí- le contesto educadamente la institutriz.

Draco no cabía en si, había logrado avergonzar a la pragmática castaña y hacer que a Harry casi se le reventara el hígado. Así que como buen amigo procuró que el órgano de su amigo terminara de explotar.

-¡Harry!, Querido amigo, ¿podríamos usurpar tu estudio por unos minutos?- hipócrita y concientemente le preguntó.

Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en el moreno, a lo cual con un esfuerzo sobrehumano respondió.

-Por supuesto Draco, úsalo, a mi no me molesta- Le dijo al momento que se levantaba y salía hecho una furia del salón comedor.

Draco no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le pintó. Su amigo era más obvio y claro que el agua.

-¿vamos Señorita Granger?- preguntó al momento de levantarse y apresurarse a retirarle la silla a la morena.

Hermione aun estupefacta por la repentina salida del moreno solo pudo contestar.

-Claro, Señor Malfoy- y aceptar ser ayudada y escoltada por el rubio.

-Si nos disculpas Cho, querida; tenemos unos asuntos que tratar- exclamó Draco a una sorprendida morena que aun continuaba sentada a la mesa, como si no se pudiera explicar el por que de la reacción de Harry.

¡Estúpida!

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Cuando Draco y Hermione llegaron al estudio, en este ya habían encendido el fuego de la chimenea, debido a que por lo general, el señor de la casa solía ir ahí un par de horas antes de irse a dormir.

Hermione se sentía incomoda, fuera de lugar, pues a pesar de conocer ya la habitación, esta se le hacia extraña sin su dueño en ella.

Y mas extraño aun se le hacia la proposición que le había hecho el rubio.

No era tonta como para imaginar que él estaba enamorado de ella.

No, ese astuto hombre se traía algo entre manos, pues no por nada Harry se había molestado tanto. Razón por la cual debía de tener cuidado de lo que dijera.

Se sentó enfrente del rubio y este embozó una enigmática sonrisa.

-entonces ¿Qué dice?, Querida ¿acepta fugarse conmigo a América?

La castaña trató de tranquilizarse y que su rostro no reflejara nada.

-Creo que sabe que mi respuesta será que no Señor Malfoy, así que ¿Por qué insiste en preguntármelo?- le respondió en actitud seria.

El rubio la observo por unos momentos en silencio y cuando la castaña estaba comenzando a impacientarse, rompió e carcajadas.

-Es más inteligente de lo que pensaba Señorita Granger- exclamó cuando pudo calmarse.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-Por que sencillamente, ambos sabemos que lo hice solo por molestar a cierta persona.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que me gusta gastarle bromas a mis amigos, Querida-

-Eso o fue una broma, Señor-

-No, pero eso lo sabemos solo usted y yo-

-Por favor Señor Malfoy, déjese de juegos y dígame que es lo que trae entre manos-

Draco dejó de lado su expresión bromista y tomó en serio a la castaña.

-mire Señorita Granger, con certeza no se que es lo que se trae con Harry, pero ya va siendo hora de que lo resuelvan-

Estupefacta era poco a como se sentía Hermione.

-No se de lo que está hablando Señor- Draco acercó su rostro al de la mujer.

-¡Oh! Claro que lo sabe querida, no se lo que se traen ustedes, pero ya es tiempo de que en esta casa se deje de respirar tanta tensión en el aire, así que si tiene problemas con mi amigo, resuélvalos- terminó el rubio alejándose de la castaña y a punto de cruzar la puerta exclamó.

-Lo que Harry en este momento tiene, no se le puede llamar vida-

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Horas después, Hermione aun no podía salir del asombro, no se explicaba como Draco se había dado cuenta de la extraña relación entre Harry y ella.

Por que no podía no saber el verdadero motivo, lo referente a Rose; pero había podido darse cuenta de la tensión existente entre ellos.

No podía flaquear, primero estaba su hija y no importaba lo que cientos de Dracos pensaran, Hermione estaba ahí para Rose, que no pudiera sacarse al padre de a cabeza, era algo totalmente diferente.

Ahora, como varias noches atrás, había entrado a la habitación de la niña. Era una habitación espaciosa y muy grande, con enormes ventanales que por las mañanas debería brindar una vista hermosa.

Por toda la habitación había muñecos regaños aquí y allá, era como entrar al mundo de Rose, todos los muebles y accesorios eran de color blanco, al igual que los vestidos de la niña, que la hacían parecer casi etérea.

Pero en esos momentos parecía un ángel, enfundada en su grueso camisón de dormir y acostada a media cama.

Dormía pacíficamente, sin su expresión huraña y altanera la niña era hermosa.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, cada día que pasaba la niña se parecía mas a ella que a Harry, pero el parecido era tan sutil que solo si te dijeran que son madre e hija comenzarías a notarlo.

Podía ver en el mentón de la niña, el de Jane, su propia madre, o la estatura de la niña, era la misma que Hermione había tenido a su edad. Pero la nariz, la pequeña y fina nariz era idéntica a la de la castaña, solo sus preciosos ojos almendrados y su lacio cabello eran herencia paterna.

En cuanto carácter, Hermione no quería admitirlo, pero la niña era como ella, terca, decidida, orgullosa, pero a la vez tierna e imaginativa, todo esto elevado al máximo por la malcriadez del padre.

Pero estaba logrando que la niña cambiara. Desde es platica acerca de la luz del fuego, la niña ya no era la misma.

Se había vuelto más participativa y por fin podía leer con claridad y fluidez.

Le encantaba la clase de pintura y dibujo, pero refunfuñaba y se ponía de mal humor con la de aritmética y francés.

Era más sociable y amable con todos.

Pero era a la hora de la luz del fuego donde la niña se permitía ser ella misma.

Hablaba y soñaba en voz alta, en ocasiones hablaba sobre su padre y en otras se perdía viendo una y otra vez los dibujos que Hermione hacia; una vez la castaña había notado la mirada de la niña sobre ella, estudiándola, como si le estuviera preguntando miles de cosas y cuando Hermione alzo su vista y se enfrento a la de la niña, no supo leer lo que en ella le decía.

Sin embargo, a la hora exacta, la niña se volvía a encerrar en su coraza y en silencio salía de la habitación.

Y ahora la que debía salir sigilosamente para no ser atrapada donde no debía, era Hermione. Solo una cosa más antes de irse ahí.

Se acercó un poco mas a la Cama de la niña, se inclino sobre esta apartando los cabellos que le caía en la cara y suave como el aleteo de una mariposa depositó un beso en la frente de su hija, esta pareció no haberlo sentido pues en cuanto Hermione estuvo de pie se acomodo de lado, viendo hacia la puerta.

En voz baja, la castaña le deseo las buenas noches y se marcho del cuarto.

Sin notar que en plena oscuridad un par de ojos verdes se abrían, la observaban tenuemente antes de volverse a cerrar murmurando una mágica palabra de cuatro letras.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Iba caminando por los pasillos en dirección a su propia habitación.

Cada día Hermione se sentía realizada gracias a ese beso que se permitía darle a la niña, la única vez en el día en que era la madre y no la institutriz la que estaba ahí.

Ya toda la casa se encontraba a oscuras, sus habitantes hacia tiempo que se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Razón por la cual, al pasar cerca del salón de clases, le extrañó ver la luz que salía por debajo de la puerta.

Despacio abrió la puerta y se encontró de pronto con la habitación totalmente iluminada por la luz del fuego.

La chimenea se encontraba prendida, se podía escuchar el crepitar del fuego; pero lo que la sorprendió no fue eso si no el hombre que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, observando con atención las llamas mismas.

-Pase y cierre la puerta- en aquel silencio se escucho el sonido de la manija al cerrarse y el susurrar de la tela del vestido de la muchacha al acercarse al hombre.

-Se….-tragó saliva- Se encuentra bien, ¿Señor Potter?- el hombre estaba extraño, como envuelto por la bruma que había en las afueras de la casa.

-Dice que la luz del fuego es mágica, ¿No Señorita Granger?- le evadió al hacerle otra pregunta- ¿Qué cuando esta aparece, todo lo que se hace, lo que se dice, se siente, jamás existió, cuando esta se extingue?- le preguntó con una nota más ronca aun en su voz de barítono.

- A…así es, Señor Potter- Hermione tartamudeaba, ¿Cómo sabía él eso?

Estaba a punto de externarle esa misma pregunta, cuando el hombre de espaldas a ella por fin volteó a verla. Lo que leyó en esos ojos, por tanto tiempo soñados, la dejó sin aliento.

Esas hermosas esmeraldas tenían un brillo diferente, había calidez, anhelo, admiración y sobretodo deseo.

Él deslizó su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la castaña y ésta sentía como poco a poco, ahí donde su mirada la tocaba, se abrasaba, de la cabeza a los pies y una vez más de los pies a la cabeza.

Sentía como su propio deseo se abría paso dentro de ella. Pero fue cuando él avanzó hacia ella, acorralándola entre el escritorio y su cuerpo, cuando éste explotó y fluyó alojándose en su vientre, en forma de calor líquido.

-Te recuerdo a la luz del fuego Hermione- dijo al momento que su mano alejaba los rizos castaños que cubrían la sien de la muchacha- llevas años atormentándome a la luz del fuego- exclamó después de depositar un húmedo y calido en el sitio previamente desprovisto de rizos.

Los ojos castaños se agrandaron, se tornaron dorados y un jadeo involuntario salió de su boca, cuando la misma mano que le había acariciado la cara ahora acariciaba el costado del cuello.

Ella sabia a que recuerdo se refería, aquella noche en el barco, su mágica noche, si solo él supiera que ella recordaba con exactitud ese momento.

-Tu cuerpo desnudo, iluminado solo por la luz del fuego, lo tengo grabado en la memoria Hermione- la voz del hombre se hacia cada vez más ronca y su mano descendía más y más.

Hermione no podía moverse y no quería hacerlo.

-Acompáñame una vez más a la luz del fuego, Hermione-

Sabía lo que él le proponía, sabia que había utilizado sus palabras, su cuento sobre la luz del fuego como una excusa barata, pero no le importaba y dejó de pensar cuando los labios masculinos encontraron los suyos.

Comenzó siendo suave, dos bocas que trataban de reconocerse, recordarse.

Y cuando por fin lo hicieron, el beso se tornó demandante, posesivo.

Hermione enredó sus manos en le cuello de Harry, acercándose a él, apretándose en contra de él. Logrando que este gruñera, mientras sus viajeras manos recorrían la geografía de ese exquisito y femenino cuerpo.

La respiración de ambos se tornó aun mas pesada y trabajosa cuando los labios se abrieron y las lenguas entraron en contacto.

La castaña se apretó aun más contra el moreno y los brazos de este le rodearon la cintura.

Ya no era suficiente el besarse y apretarse el uno con la otra y ambos lo sabían.

El corbatín y el falso cuello de la camisa de lino salieron volando, Hermione no recordaba ser tan rápida con las manos, pero en ese momento lo era, quería ver y sentir una vez más el magnifico cuerpo masculino.

A su vez, Harry libraba una batalla campal con los diminutos botones de la larga hilera que cerraban el vestido de la castaña, ¡maldita reina Victoria y su sentido de la moda!

Al mis tiempo se abrieron la camisa y el vestido.

Los ojos de ambos se oscurecieron y el deleite dilató sus pupilas.

Hermione gimoteo y jadeo al ver de nuevo el pecho del hombre, extendió una blanca, pequeña y temblorosa mano y le tocó, justo donde el corazón latía desbocado.

La inquisidora mano de la muchacha viajó más al sur, pasando por los marcados abdominales, adorándolos y admirándolos, al mismo tiempo que un ronco gemido brotó desde lo más profundo del pecho de Harry.

Pero la exploración de su mano no pudo seguir más al sur, puesto que sintió como el hombre la liberaba de la presión del corsé , como la sostenía férreamente de la cintura para que el mareo provocado por la liberación de las ballenas pasara y una vez recuperada como si fuera una muñeca, la separaba un poco del escritorio, le sacaba los brazos de las largas mangas del pesado vestido y dejaba que este le resbalara por las caderas, formando una masa informe a los pies de la muchacha, le siguieron las enaguas y el corsé en la caída al piso.

Ahora solo estaba cubierta por la camisola y las medias, pues las calzas también acababan de caer, mientras que él aun continuaba totalmente vestido frente a ella. Solo con la chaqueta y la camisa abierta.

Hermione subió sus manos, apartó un poco las muñecas del hombre y prácticamente le arrancó las mancuernillas, logrando que Harry riera.

Colocó las palmas de las manos sobre el vientre masculino y avanzó hacia arriba. Sus manos apretaron los delgados y fuertes hombros y deslizaron la camisa y la chaqueta fuera de ellos, ahora el estaba desnudo hasta la cintura.

Pero una vez más, no pudo terminar su cometido pues los labios de Harry besaban su cuello, lo acariciaban y lo mordían.

Era tan mágico que cuando escuchó el sonido de su camisola al desgarrarse no le importó, no, en ese momento solo quería sentirlo y para eso debía de deshacerse del pantalón.

Pero de nuevo no la dejó, la punta de un dedo le acariciaba un pecho, alrededor del pezón y la curvatura inferior del mismo, logrando hacerla gemir y que no le avergonzara sentir la humedad entre sus piernas.

Distrayéndola al acariciar el otro seno, la otra mano del moreno viajó a donde quería, a ese sitio oculto, húmedo y caliente que le prometía el paraíso, encontrando lo que buscaba.

Acarició despacio y suavemente pues Hermione estaba tensa y sintió como se relajaba al momento que el sitio de su dicha oculta se abría para él, al mismo tiempo que las uñas de la castaña se enterraban en su espalda.

Estaba lista para él, siempre lo había estado.

Retiró los dedos de la entrepierna de la muchacha, no claro que sin el reproche de la misma, la sujetó de la cintura, sentándola en el borde del escritorio y abriéndole las piernas con las rodillas.

Rápidamente se desabrochó los pantalones, liberando su excitación y sin preámbulo la penetró.

Ambos jadearon con la intromisión, las manos de la mujer se volvieron a crispar, pero un instante después, laxamente viajaron a los glúteos del hombre, los acarició y con firmeza los empujó hacia si.

-Rodéame con tus piernas- le rogó el ojiverde al iniciar un leve movimiento de vaivén.

La muchacha obedeció sin chistar y Harry aprovechó para acariciar las largas piernas, soltarle las medias de las ligas y deshacerse de ellas, terminando de recargar a la chica en el escritorio.

Y así, al estar con Harry sobre ella ya no podía negárselo a si misma, lo amaba, tal vez desde siempre, ese hombre se había adueñado de todo su ser y era feliz por eso.

El sentirlo sobre de ella, junto a ella, era lo mas sublime del universo; el vaivén de sus caderas era lento y el ritmo fue aumentado en intensidad al igual que el latir de su corazón, Hermione sentía que moriría del placer que ese hombre le proporcionaba, el único que lo había hecho y haría, ella siguió el ritmo impuesto por Harry y solo cuando levantó la vista y pudo ver en los ojos verdes del hombre toda la pasión que le despertaba fue que se dejó llevar.

Harry sabía que esa pequeña mujer lo había embrujado, el solo verla conseguía que pensara en tenerla entre sus brazos, esa mujer era su dueña y ya no había razón para que tratara de negarlo; sentirle ahí con él experimentando las misma sensaciones no tenía palabras, sentirse a si mismo hundirse cada vez más fuerte en ella y escuchar sus jadeos era lo que llevaba años soñando, pero ahora era ella quien lo tenía entre sus brazos, estaba a punto de llegar y lo sabía, su linda castaña lo rodeaba con brazos y piernas y ese abrazo tan íntimo fue el que logró que se dejara ir y terminara con un estremecimiento entre los brazos de _SU_ mujer, sintiendo como Hermione apretaba el abrazo al llegar a un segundo orgasmo al mismo tiempo que el suyo.

.

.

.

.

Era ahí donde debían estar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de Chio: **lease notas de autora, jejejeje, merezco review?, jejejej les puedo anticipar que habrá una nueva participación en la historia?, así que ¿quién aparecerá? o ¿quién volverá?, mmmm, jejejeje y para las chicas amantes de Malfoy, creo que este cap les ha gustado! jejejeje.

.

Ahora paso a los reviews de las chicas que no tienen cuenta o que no tienen permitidos los PM's.

.

**Safi: **Jejejeje en cuanto a tus exigencias, no te preocupes, yo soy igual y reviso la página a diario para ver si ya actualizaron mis historias favoritas, pero como "escritora" también entiendo que en ocasiones aunq uno quiera no se puede, jejejeje.

Pero ya estoy acá con capítulo nuveo! Y creo que te va a gustar mucho! Jejejejeje y gracias por tu felicitación.

**Lilis: **entonces creo q este nuevo capítulo te va a gustar.

**megafanHP: **gracias por al felicitación! Jejeje en cuanto a las pervert (q admitamoslo TODAS lo somos) creo que se las debía, jejejejeje y la película, simplemente no le hago justicia, la película es magnífica. Gracias por tu review!

**Miss Black Potter: ** pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Y esperemos que lo consideres aunq sea un poco bueno.

.

.

Nos vemos!

Atte.

Chio.


	11. Capítulo 10 Familia

Niñas! me hacen taaaan feliz! más de los 10 reviews que me plantee como meta! jejejeje son lo máxio niñas!

Mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar y creo que de ahora en adelante dejaré un capítulo mensual, para que no tengan que estar buscando o esperando tanto, en ocasiones no tengo más excusas que la falta de tiempo o la de inspiración, chicas, mil disculpas.

Pero en esta ocasión...jejejeje...demos las gracias a mi querida beta, que aún estudia y no tenia tiempo para corregirme ;D

Y por primera vez, creo q en este cap me voy totalmente fuera del contexto de la película, tengo tiempo que no la veo y no queria hacer una copia vil si no dar mi interpretación de la misma, espero no les moleste.

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**.  
**

**-Familia-**

**.**

**.  
**

Pocas veces en su vida Harry Potter se había sentido completo, esta era una de ellas.

Aun yacía junto a la castaña, ambos se encontraban tumbados en el suelo entre un lío de ropas femeninas y masculinas, cómo era que habían llegado al suelo, era lo de menos, lo importante en esos momentos era el cálido cuerpo que aun apresaba entre sus brazos.

Estaba dormida y así con su cara relajada, era tangible el gran parecido que había entre madre e hija, era tan hermosa que ahora comprendía por que no se la había podido quitar de la cabeza.

Pero en esta vida no todo es felicidad y tenías que levantarse y llevar a su fin el idílico encuentro a la luz del fuego…por el momento.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

No pudo evitarlo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo, había despertado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que en cuanto pisaba el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio la guardaba solo para si.

Hacia quince días del mágico encuentro en el salón de clases y cada día, cada noche, él la buscaba, ponía cualquier pretexto y la llevaba a los lugares más recónditos de la casa y ahí le hacia el amor.

Él había sido el primero y estaba segura que sería el único. Con él había aprendido y cada vez era un encuentro diferente que la hacía volar y sentir que tocaba un pedacito de cielo.

Pero por muto acuerdo, eran cuidadosos, su relación frente a los demás seguía siendo la misma, el la apabullaba, ella le contestaba. En la superficie nada había cambiado.

Más en el interior, donde verdaderamente importa, Hermione sabía que ya no era la misma, por primera vez era feliz.

El hombre que amaba la adoraba, estaba cerca de su hija y esta había dejado atrás la hostilidad hacia ella y daba muestras de una gran inteligencia.

No podía pedir más, salvo lo imposible; decirle la verdad a la niña, que era su madre, que siempre la había querido pero en esos momentos no podía hacerlo.

Eran muchas las cosas implicadas y no podía herir a Rose de esa manera.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Draco no podía creer que lo que en algún momento consideró como una posibilidad, fuera cierto.

Harry y la Señorita Granger eran amantes.

No había tenido necesidad de que se lo dijeran, él pudo verlo, en los gestos, las miradas cómplices, la ahora pacifica hora de la cena, pero como la buena conducta dictaba, no había dicho nada.

No afectaba a nadie y para que negarlo, la pequeña institutriz era muy atractiva.

¿Qué diría el tío Sirius de todo esto?

Sería un gran espectáculo que rogaba poder presenciar, aunque lo más seguro fuera que no se pudiera, en dos semanas viajaba a América.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Ahí estaba una vez más.

Sola, sin la ayuda de nadie.

A pesar de la hora tan temprana del domingo, la niña nunca faltaba, no podía hacerlo,

Cada semana, al despuntar el alba y poco después de que los sirvientes se fueran a la misa dominical. Rose se levantaba, se vestía con prisas y con sigilo recorría los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar al que conectaba con el lago.

Ahí tomaba su pequeña barca y remaba hasta la glorieta anclada en el medio de aquel frío paraje.

Se bajada de la barca, subía los blancos escalones y se encerraba por horas.

A disfrutar de su madre…aunque solo fuera en su imaginación.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Hermione la había seguido, era lo único que no había logrado que cambiara de la niña.

¿Qué hacia cada domingo encerrada en medio del lago?

A pesar del frío que en esos momentos hacia, a Rose no le importo, remó con energía y en minutos se encerró en la glorieta. No saldría de ahí hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Era terrible verla así, sola, triste, añorando a una madre ignorando que la suya estaba a milímetros de ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero al imaginar que la niña nunca se enteraría que ella era su madre, provocando que se abrazara a si misma.

Pero ese temor duro poco, al sentir que un par de brazos la rodeaban por la espalda.

La fragancia tan especial, tan conocida, tan masculina, la invadió al mismo tiempo que los labios del hombre le plantaban un beso debajo del lóbulo de la oreja.

Hermione una vez más se estremeció, aunque esta vez no fuera por el frío.

Esa tierna caricia le demostraba que eran más que simples amantes, pero a pesar de los indicios no se atrevía a esperar que él la amara, no podía.

-¿Qué haces aquí con este frío del demonio?- preguntó el moreno al momento que con la nariz recorría el largo cuello de la castaña.

-Sólo observo y trato de entender- le contesto la mujer al tiempo que se recargaba en el fuerte pecho masculino y el hombre apretaba el abrazo- Y te he dicho que no digas maldiciones-

-¿Entender?- Harry rió con el regaño de su mujer al mismo tiempo que su cálido cuerpo le distraía la siempre aguda mente que tenía.

La castaña se sentía tan a gusto entre los brazos del hombre que solo pudo levantar el brazo y señalas la glorieta donde Rose se había encerrado.

Harry al reconocer el sitio y la persona de quien estaban hablando, se tensó, pero al sentir la vulnerabilidad de la castaña como propia, la acercó más a él y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de la mujer.

-Rose…desde que le enseñé a remar y estuve seguro de que podía hacerlo ella sola, cada domingo va y se encierra ahí, no deja que nadie se acerque y ni siquiera a mi me ha dicho que es lo que hace-

Hermione suspiró y sintió como un ramalazo de tristeza la invadía, su hija estaba sola y no confiaba en nadie, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la impotencia.

Harry sintió más que ver, como las lágrimas traicionaban el autocontrol de la muchacha; una mano subió hasta la mejilla sonrosada de su mujer y eliminó el rastro acuoso dejado ahí por el llanto silencioso de Hermione.

Él sabía que le dolía a la castaña no poder confesarle todo a la niña, pero también conocía a Rose y su carácter; el confesarle algo de tal magnitud e ese momento seria perjudicial para los tres.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?- preguntó elevando su cabeza hasta posarla a la misma altura de la de la mujer.

Hermione apretó el abrazo, al sentir la mejilla del moreno pegada a la suya y más por la connotación de la pregunta.

-Porque se que aun no es el momento y lo que menos quiero es dañar a mi hija-

Era tal el sentimiento impregnado en las palabras de la castaña que Harry se olvidó del lugar donde estaban, de las apariencias y le volteó el rostro a la muchacha, observó sus brillantes ojos y la besó.

Importándole un bledo si alguien los veía y tratando de demostrar en ese simple y apasionado gesto, cuanto la quería.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Una vez más era de noche y otra vez a Rose, era su sirvienta la que la preparaba para dormir.

A pesar de saber que nunca sucedería, noche tras noche seguía añorando ver a su madre atravesar el umbral de la puerta y que fuera ella y nadie más quien la ayudara.

Pero no era posible y a pesar de estar conciente de ello, seguía esperando algún milagro, pues desde días atrás sentía su presencia más cerca, cada vez más cerca.

Ya no era un sueño difuso, ahora casi podía palparlo, pues siempre había cierta hora en la noche en que la sentía ahí a su lado, observándola, mimándola, apartándole los cabellos que siempre le hacían cosquillas en el rostro y finalmente dándole el tan ansiado beso de buenas noches.

Y aunque Rose sabía que era un sueño, muy dentro de sí, ahí donde no puedes ocultarte nada, soñaba con que su madre era castaña y con ojos tan hermosos que podían ir del dorado de la miel al más intenso chocolate.

Lo que Rose no sabía es que era ahí donde la verdad ya le había sido revelada.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Harry caminaba tranquilamente por los oscuros y vacíos pasillos de su casa.

Era a esa hora en especial, en que podía permitirse relajarse, donde dejaba atrás todos los problemas del día; que si el galanteo sin disimulo de Draco hacia Hermione, el cual le hacía hervir de celos; que si el intento fallido de Cho por despertarle algo más que la frustración al no saber que hacer con ella; que si Rose estaba más pensativa que antes, que su mirada parecía querer gritar que escondía un secreto; que si sus sentimientos por Hermione eran más fuertes de lo que alguna vez llegó a imaginar.

Pero era por fin a esa hora, donde podía dejar atrás lo que últimamente le partía la cabeza en dos; las finanzas de la familia.

No era que estuvieran en la calle, pero las deudas seguían aumentando y los ingresos seguían disminuyendo, ese año la lana obtenida no era la suficiente y si seguían así necesitarían de algún milagro para poder recuperarse.

Pero por ese día era suficiente de quebraderos de cabeza; ya el día de mañana pensaría una nueva estrategia, era momento de permitirse ser él y buscar a su mujer. Y a esa hora sólo podía encontrarle en un solo lugar.

Y no se había equivocado, con el sigilo digno de un gato, había abierto la puerta de la recamara de su hija, se había recargado en el quicio de la puerta y se había permitido observar a las mujeres de su vida.

Tan parecidas y la vez tan distintas, una castaña, la otra pelirroja, una de ojos verdes, la otra marrones, una ya una mujer y la otra apenas una niña; pero las dos igual de obstinadas y tercas y aún así las amaba, pobre de aquel que intentara quitárselas.

En silencio pudo ver la devoción con que Hermione acariciaba a la niña, la delicadeza con que lo hacia para no molestarla y sobretodo la añoranza en su mirada.

-hey- la llamó casi en un susurró.

La castaña volteó a verlo al instante con los ojos dorados llenos de amor de madre.

-Hey- le contestó el inapropiado saludo también en un susurro.

-Venga, hay que dejarla descansar- le pidió en voz queda apartándose del quicio de la puerta y ofreciéndole la mano.

Hermione le dio un último vistazo a la niña, le acomodo bien las cobijas y con un beso en la frente se despidió de ella.

Se levantó y tomó la mano que el moreno le ofrecía, retirándose juntos a disfrutar de otro tipo de amor.

Sin ser concientes que el simple gesto de tomarse de la mano y entrelazar los dedos había sido captado por la niña y había causado un clic en su adormilada cabeza, acomodando un poco más las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Harry despertó de súbito esa madrugada y a pesar de estar envuelto en el calor que el cuerpo de la castaña a su lado le proporcionaba, dejo de abrazarla y con cuidado de no despertarla se retiró a su habitación.

Por lo general despertaba poco antes del amanecer, aún en el lecho de la muchacha, le robaba un beso de buenos días e iba a desordenar un poco su cama como si en realidad hubiera dormido ahí.

Pero esta vez no, había despertado como mínimo tres horas antes de lo esperado y se había sentido incómodo en la austera habitación de la institutriz y por primera vez no la besó al irse.

Llegó aún inquieto a su habitación y tratando de descansar un poco se metió a su cama, cerró los ojos y por más vueltas que dio no pudo conciliar el sueño, algo le preocupaba, algo presentía y no sabía que era, cuando un chispazo de instinto paterno le hizo levantarse de un brinco y correr a la habitación de la niña.

Llegó a ella casi al mismo tiempos que Hermione y por primera vez no se detuvo a devorarla con los ojos, su hija estaba primero.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, tomó fuerza y abrió la puerta. Lo que vio ahí lo dejo estupefacto.

Rose gemía y se retorcía en un enredo de sábanas, estaba empapada de sudor pero al mismo tiempo se estremecía como si se estuviera congelando.

Hermione salió primero que él del shock e inmediatamente corrió al lado de la niña, le apartó las mantas húmedas del cuerpo, posó su mano sobre la frente de la niña, le tocó la garganta y la barriga y después de observarla por largos momentos se volteo al aún impresionado padre.

-Tiene fiebre y lo más probable es que sea fiebre tifoidea- le dijo con voz calma pero firme.

Si había algo que Harry no soportaba era ver a su pequeña enferma pues a pesar de ser pocas las veces en las que caía enferma, siempre era grave para ella, la última vez, cuando Rose contaba con escasos 4 años había pasado quince días postrada en su cama por un simple resfriado que terminó por complicarse.

Razón por la cual comenzó a consentirla cada vez más y más, con temor de que tal vez fuera la última ocasión para ver su sonrisa.

-¡Harry!- le gritó la mujer desde la cama de la niña-¡Despierta!- logrando que este lo hiciera.

-Dime que puedo hacer- la preocupada mirada de la castaña lo inquietó.

-Trae un médico inmediatamente-

Harry ni siquiera pensó en los kilómetros que tenía que recorrer para llegar con el médico más cercano, no en las horas que tardaría en traerlo; solo pensó en el bienestar de su hija.

Atinó a cambiarse de ropa y abrigarse, informar rápidamente de la situación a un adormilado Draco y despertar a las personas necesarias que pudieran servir de ayuda.

Ensilló él mismo su caballo y salió al galope en busca del galeno.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Cinco horas después y una vez confirmado por el médico que la niña tenía fiebre tifoidea, recibir instrucciones del mismo y la gran botella de tónico recetado para Rose.

Hermione seguía pegada al lado de su pequeña francesita y a pesar de que la niña ya no se estremecía tanto, seguía con fiebre y gemía quedamente de vez en cuando.

Hacia casi una hora que el medico le había dado la primera dosis del tonico y pareciera que este no surtía efecto.

Hermione solo escuchaba murmullos pausados a su alrededor y no era conciente de que aún seguí en bata, sin probar bocado y sin peinar, solo importaba su hija.

Escucho pasos, la puerta que se cerraba y como el ambiente se aligeraba.

Pero no fue hasta que Harry se posó a su lado que se dio cuenta que solo ellos estaban con Rose.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar Hermione, no te hace bien estar toda la noche despierta- la mujer ni siquiera parpadeo.

-Tú tampoco has dormido-

_Si, pero no soy yo el que sigue en bata- Hasta ese momento la castaña no había sido conciente de lo que llevaba puesto.

-No me importa-

-Claro que si, anda ve y cámbiate yo me quedo con Rose-

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Les pedí que nos dejaran solo y que no molestaran-

-Pero… ¿no pensaran que es extraño que yo me quede con ustedes?-

-Nome importa Hermione- le contestó utilizando las mismas palabras que la castaña- Lo único que me interesa en estos momentos es que Rose sienta a su madre junto a ella y si para eso la gente empieza a hablar, me importa un demonio lo que digan- dijo seriamente el moreno, despegando la vista de su hija y la poso en la castaña- Y si tú quieres colaborar, te necesito bien vestida y abrigada, no enferma y te enfermaras si no te vistes-

Fue tal la convicción y determinación en la expresión del moreno que Hermione no replicó y corrió a vestirse.

Pero 48 horas después de haber descubierto a Rose enferma, la fiebre no disminuía y los aterrados padres comenzaban a inquietarse y tratar de no pensar en lo indeseable.

El doctor había vuelto a visitar a Rose horas antes, la revisó y su mueca cambió totalmente, pues les dijo que él ya no podía hacer nada y que solo podían esperar.

Respuesta que ningún padre quiere escuchar y menos unos jóvenes como lo eran Harry y Hermione y mas con el remordimiento de nunca haberle dicho la verdad a Rose.

Pero ahora, en plena madrugada y viendo como la vida se escapaba de su pequeña, fue que el dique de sus emociones terminó de romperse.

Harry se encontraba recargado en la chimenea, son chaqueta y el falso cuello, la camisa fuera de los pantalones y arremangado hasta el codo debido al calor que hacia en la habitación.

Mientras que Hermione aguantaba estoicamente el mismo sin quejarse y pegada al poste de la cama, pues hacia dos horas que Rose no soportaba el más mínimo roce.

Ambos solo la observaban removerse inquieta en aquella cama, cuando de pronto todo paró, Rose se quedó muy quieta y exhaló un largo suspiro.

La alarma se disparó en los angustiados corazones de sus padres y sin importa nada se retreparon en la cama.

Mas el alivio les llegó al ver que Rose lentamente abría los ojos. Sin embargo el sentimiento no duró mucho, pues la mirada de la niña se encontraba velada, vidriosa al mismo tiempo que decía incoherencias.

Rose había comenzado a delirar.

Harry y Hermione más angustiados que nunca, solo atinaron a tomarse de las manos y tratar de entender lo que murmuraba la niña.

Pero la palabra que pronunciaba cada vez más nitidamente, los desarmó.

-Mamá…mamá…mamá- repetía sin cesar a niña, gimoteando y llorando.

Hermione con el corazón roto aún mas cada vez que la palabra era pronunciada por la niña, actúo por reflejo, se soltó de Harry y tomando a la niña en brazos, la cunó en su pecho y la apoyó en su regazo, como si de un bebé se tratara.

Con lagrimas en los ojos y bañando sus mejillas, acarició las propias y acaloradas de la niña. Comenzó a cantarle una nana y cuando por fin pudo, le contestó.

-Aquí estoy pequeña, aquí estoy-

-¡Mamá!, ¡mami!- exclamó con la poca fuerza que tenia la niña y se aferro a su madre acurrucándose en su pecho- No me dejes mami, ¡ya no me dejes!-

Una vez más el corazón de ambos padres se hizo añicos.

Entre lágrimas, Hermione alcanzó a ver a su cabizbajo amante y reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza, acercó a su hija aun más a sí.

-No cariño, no volveré a dejarte-

-¿Me lo prometes?- a pesar de saber que la fiebre era la que hacía hablar a la niña, no pudo contestarle más que con la verdad.

-Te lo prometo cielo, no volveré a dejarte-

-Ni a papá, a él tampoco lo vas a dejar, ¿verdad?- en ese momento Harry alzó su consternada mirada y la posó en la castaña-

-No cariño, a él tampoco lo voy a dejar-

-Porque lo quieres, ¿verdad mamá?- Hermione sintió que el nudo en la garganta se estrechaba aún más

-No cielo, no lo voy a dejar por que lo amo- Y pudo ver el brillo, ese maravilloso brillo que se instaló en la verde mirada de su amado.

En esos momentos, en que estaba prácticamente segura que perdería a su hija sin decirle la verdad y tras haber confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el moreno, fue que una loca y olvidada idea se cruzó por su cabeza.

Tal vez era una locura, tal vez ella misma aceleraría el deceso de su hija, pero la esperanza de que algo tan simple como lo que se le había ocurrido fuera la solución a la enfermedad de Rose la animaron a hablar.

-Necesito un baño-

-¿Qué?-

-No estoy loca Harry, necesitaremos un baño para Rose-

-¡¿Qué?, ¡No!, podría hacerle más daño-

-No me entiendes, no estoy diciendo que la bañemos, si no que necesitamos vapor, mucho vapor y tal vez eso la ayude- sentenció la castaña.

El moreno se debatía entre confiar en la mujer o seguir sin llegar a nada.

-Por favor Harry, confía en mí, es lo único que se me ocurre para ayudarla- suplicó la mujer con su hija aún en brazos.

Harry no quería dañar a la niña, pero era tanta la seguridad que veía en la castaña que sin dudarlo le dio su confianza.

Sin palabras salió de aquella habitación he hizo los arreglos necesarios. No importaba que llegara a desfallecer del calor si existía la posibilidad de que Rose se recuperara.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

La sorpresa de Hermione al ver que Harry confiaba en ella aumentó cuando se dio cuenta que el lugar elegido para su experimento era el cuarto de baño del propio moreno.

Como fue que lograron llenar aquel espacio del húmedo vapor del agua hirviendo y como fue que lo mantuvieron, Hermione nunca lo supo.

Solo tenía ojos para su pequeña y olvidándose del pudor, se despojó de sus ropas hasta quedar solo en la ropa interior al igual que la niña. La cargó en brazos y se sumergió con la pequeña pelirroja en aquella densa nube.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Rose se sentía de un momento a otro muy liviana y luego muy pesada. No recordaba con exactitud que le había pasado pero sabía que algo había sucedido.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado temblando por horas y se sentía acalorada, muy acalorada, pues los cabellos se le pegaban alrededor del rostro y el cuello.

Pero no fue el calor físico el que la reconfortó, no; fue uno totalmente diferente, uno que por años había ansiado y esperado.

Desesperada por descubrir quien era esa persona, abrió los ojos pero su vista aún se encontraba muy borrosa y el cansancio le cerraba los ojos.

Solo podía ver siluetas e inclusive no llegaba a escuchar bien, solo murmullos.

Pero no le importaba, pues se encontraba en sus brazos y ella la sostenía como si no quisiera perderla.

Fiablemente, el corazón de Rose terminó de explotar al alcanzar a adivinar la alta figura de su padre que se les unía y las envolvía a ambas en un abrazo.

Dejándose vencer por el sueño que la invadía y sintiéndose segura en los brazos de sus padres, reunió lo más que pudo de fuerzas y alzando su pequeña y frágil mano, acarició la mejilla de su madre y con un "los quiero" se retiró al mundo de los sueños.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

Hermione tuvo que apoyarse en el pecho de Harry y dejar que éste las sostuviera a ambas, no por que el peso de Rose la venciera sino por esa última caricia de la niña.

Harry las apretó más hacia si y por fin pudo exhalar un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que el vapor había ayudado a la niña, pues ahora en su expresión ya no había gimoteos y dormía tranquilamente en brazos de sus padres.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

.

Más sin embargo, lejos estaban de saber que la enfermedad de Rose solo había sido la punta del iceberg y que la inquietud de Harry se debía totalmente a otra persona.

Persona que no tardaba en aparecer en sus vidas.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Jejejejeje que tal?, muchas me pedian un acercamiento más grande entre madre e hija, ¿qué les ha parecido?. Una cosa más, juguemos a las adivinanzas, ¿quién es ese nuevo personaje?, ¿tienen alguna idea? y las que ya lo saben NO HABLEN, NI comenten, jejejejejeje.

Ahora pasemos a los reviews sin cuenta:

**cillian gyllenhaal.- **¿acaso es portugués? Jejeje para lo q alcance a entender (seee los idiomas y yo no nos llevamos) muchisimas gracias.

**Yuna Granger.- **Dios! Claro! La peli es genial, si no lo fuera no haria una adaptación! Jejejeje, en cuanto al epilogo….Te cuento un secretito? Ese ya está planeado…..jejejejeje (si es q no me matan antes con lo que estoy pensado para el final).

**Safi.- **No es mi intención tardar tanto, mil disculpas, yo tmb reviso seguido para ver si mis historias favoritas actualizaron (razón por la cual me hice una cuenta), espero el siguiente capítulo te guste.

**Sakurawinner.- **Dios! Me halagas….jejejeje la película es muuuuy buena y yo le he ido agregando lo que creo q le faltó y como me hubiera gustado que fuera en algunas partes más explicito, espero te siga gustando el fic. ;D

**Luna Lovengood.- **actualización lista!

**ManeHermy.- **El que es grandioso, es tu review, muchisimas gracias! Jejejejejeje, Draco es un amor y si no se cuida Harry, el rubio le robará la popularidad en el fic, jejejeje se está robando a todas mis lectoras! Jejejeje, la película….es simplemente magnífica!, en cuantoa tus preguntas, creo que el nuevo cap te ha aclarado muchas de ellas o no? Jejejeje.

Niñas! GRACIAS!

Atte.

Chio.


	12. Capítulo 11 Realidad

Chics! Esta vez si que no tengo vergüenza, empecé a escribir el cap a mediados de mayo y estamos casi a finales de junio! ¿cómo esposible eso?

****En fin, espero les agrade y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, poco a poco me voy dando cuenta que esta pequeña historia que empezó como un proyecto más ya tiene su pequeño y fiel grupo de fans, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

****Así que paso a la dedicatoria del cap, en esta ocasión va para tres personitas, en primer lugar para Eydren ya que sus reviews siempre me hacen sentir bien y me dan ánimos de seguir, en segundo lugar a karlyzhaa, por que si niña, supiste quien es el nuevo personaje, muy observadora del Señor Malfoy Señorita, jejeje.

Y por último y no por eso menos importante a anna_04, por que su review de hace unos días me dió el último empujón y me hizo terminar el cap.

Sin entretenerlas más, a leer!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**-Realidad-**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

-En verdad, no se cuanto quieres saber, si estoy haciendo bien en venir aquí y platicarte todo- dijo solemnemente el moreno, al mismo tiempo que sostenía la pálida mano.

-Pero no puedo más, siento que debo contártelo, explicarte, que trates de entenderme y que de esta manera pueda obtener tu perdón.

Harry volvió a observar aquel inexpresivo rostro, otrora tan calido y tan conocido. Al verla detenidamente sintió que se le helaba el corazón. Pues a pesar de los años y que sabia de sobra que no había sido su culpa, él seguía culpándose por lo sucedido.

-Perdóname Ginny, pero la amo, la amo como jampas pensé llegar a sentir, como nunca quise a nadie- guardo silencio un momento y después de la pausa, susurró- ni siquiera a ti.

Harry observó una vez más a la que en el papel seguía siendo su esposa, aquella a la que se le había arrebatado su vivacidad, su energía, su vida…en una rápida caída.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, le contó todo, no se dejó nada guardado.

Desde que había visto a Hermione por primera vez, cuando escucho el sonido de su voz, la primera vez que la abrazó, que la besó, que la tomó entre sus brazos, la primera vez que durmió a su lado.

Hasta el nacimiento de Rose, lo difícil que fue criarla solo, el terror y la furia que sintió al ver reunidas por primera vez a madre e hija.

La devoción y el amor que le profesaba a su castaña, así como el respeto inmenso que le tenia al continuar siendo madre en silencio.

Y finalmente la angustia horrible que sintieron al pensar que su pequeña, la vida de su pequeña se les iba de las manos.

-Las amo Ginny y ahora creo que no podría sobrevivir sin ninguna de ellas-

Harry observó una vez mas a la mujer postrada en la cama, esperó en vano una respuesta que sabía jamás llegaría. Su monologo jamás pasaría a ser un diálogo.

Apesadumbrado bajó la mirada, sostuvo por última vez la fría e inerte mano de su esposa y besando su frente se retiró susurrando.

-Perdóname, pero esto es todo culpa mía-

Harry jamás se enteró de la solitaria lágrima que recorrió el rostro de su esposa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando hay niños en la casa, es asombroso el poder de recuperación que estos tienen. A su vez, es todavía más impactante como, por ser infantes, tendemos a subestimarlos.

Rose se había recuperado en cuestión de días y una semana después de su extraña fiebre, parecía que la niña jamás había pendido entre la vida y la muerte.

Mas aún conservaba dentro de su corazón el calor de su madre, sentía envolverla su cariño, su voz y sus manos cuidándola, protegiéndola, rogándole que no la abandonara.

Y la sospecha que rondaba su cabeza estaba a punto de convertirse en certeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione observaba a Rose jugar en la nieve, con el corazón en la mano. Sabía que la niña estaba recuperada, que no había nada que temer.

Aun así, su corazón, esa parte de su corazón, aquella que solemos llamar instinto materno la impulsaba a querer detenerla, tomarla en sus brazos y alejarla de cualquier peligro.

Pero no podía, aquella otra parte tan fuerte que poseía, esa con la que pesaba y razonaba, su cerebro, la detenía y era su raciocinio el que la hacia sufrir.

Por que a pesar de todo lo dicho, de aquellas magnificas horas donde no hubo barreras entre ellas y fueron una familia, no podía correr libremente, abrazarla y llamarla como siempre lo hacia en secreto, "mi niña", "mi bebé"; "mi pequeña hija francesa".

Solo podía esperar que un milagro pasara y que un día no muy lejano ella pudiera confesar su doloroso secreto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se sentía apesadumbrado, las cosas no estaban saliendo como deberían. Las fincas no mejoraban y temía que si todo seguía el curso que ya llevaba, se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa.

No encontraba la solución al pozo cada vez más profundo en el que se hundía, cuando unos toques a la puerta lo distrajeron.

-Pase-

Al instante asomó a la vista la platinada cabellera de su amigo. Inmediatamente y con un suspiro de alivio dejó de revisar las inacabables pilas de documentos que se acumulaban en su escritorio.

-Buenos días, Señor Potter- saludó cortésmente el rubio.

Harry alzó una ceja, a pesar de que la tormenta estuviera en puerta, siempre podría contar con el ácido humor de Draco.

-¿A qué se debe tu saludo tan formal?-preguntó con humor Harry

-A que vengo a despedirme, mi buen amigo- le contestó Draco desde la puerta del estudio.

-¿Despedirte?, ¿Acaso alguien en esta casa te trató mal?- siguió Harry, tomándose con humor la actitud de su amigo, con Draco nunca se sabía a donde quería llegar.

-aparte de la amargura como un limón en la expresión de la "adorable" señorita Chang, nadie me trató mal, aunque yo hubiera preferido cierta atención especial de la bella institutriz de tu hija- insinuó el rubio acercándose al escritorio del moreno.

Harry no pudo evitar el ramalazo de furia que sintió ni mucho menos el gruñido ronco que escapó de su garganta.

-Respétala Draco- puntualizó tomándose las manos para evitar caerle encima al padrino de su hija.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó todavía más cerca el rubio.

-Por que es la institutriz de mi hija, mi empleada-trató de contestar normalmente el moreno.

-Eso no importa, ¿Por qué debo de respetarla Harry?- atacó una vez más el rubio.

-Porque es una mujer, Draco- trató de zafarse utilizando la lógica y la educación el ojiverde.

-Así como todas las prostitutas, Harry- contraatacó con una lógica superior Draco.

-Cuidado con lo que dices- siseó Harry

-¿Por qué Harry?, ¡Venga!, dime, ¿acaso tu también quieres probar sus mieles?- insinuó ligeramente el rubio.

-¡Que te calles!- gritó el moreno

-¡Oh!, eso es un si, dime amigo, ¿ya la probaste?, ¿ya reafirmaste su suavidad?, ¿ya descubriste su sabor?, por que yo creo que sabe a almendras o quizá vainilla-recalcó Malfoy posando sus manos en el escritorio.

Al procesar la información dada por Draco, Harry observó todo rojo.

-¡Que la respetes, Carajo!- gritó conteniéndose a duras penas de tomar a su amigo por el cuello y darle su merecido.

-¿Por qué debo respetar a una sirvienta cualquiera?- gritó a su vez el rubio.

-¡Por que es mi mujer y la madre de mi hija!- explotó el moreno colocándose a escasos centímetros del rostro de su amigo.

Un helador silencio llenó la habitación, cuando las palabras dichas por Harry fueron asimiladas,

Éste no cabía en si de la impresión, había sido presionado y lo que una vez juró jamás revelar se lo gritó en la cara a su amigo. Desesperado volteó a verlo y esperó su reacción, más esta jamás fue lo que llegó a imaginar.

Draco se enderezó, se acomodó el traje y lentamente, muy lentamente una sonrisa invadió su rostro, sonrisa que se convirtió en risa y esta en carcajadas.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, su rostro se tornó serio y en lugar de las burlas que Harry pudo llegar a esperar, exclamó:

-Bien hecho amigo mío-

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado el moreno

-Ya lo sabía Harry, no te espantes, solo quería que me lo confirmaras, solo eso- le contestó el rubio acomodándose el cabello.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- cuestionó Harry aún incrédulo.

-En un principio pensé que solo querías una aventura, pero después vi como la mirabas y como te miraba ella, vi toda la tensión oculta entre ustedes y todo aquello que se decían sin hablar, con una sola mirada y eso Potter, no lo consigues en una aventura cualquiera, ¿la amas no?- lanzó Draco mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

Harry tragó duro.

-Si-

-Ya era hora, buen amigo, ya era hora que vivieras a vivir- le dijo el rubio viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de Rose?- preguntó aún ensimismado Potter.

-Bueno, eso si fue una sorpresa para mi, jamás llegué a imaginar que fueras capaz de algo como esto; pero ¿Quién soy yo para enjuiciarte?, ¿para juzgarte?; aunque te sorprenda, no lo supe hasta la semana pasada, que la zanahoria bebé cayó enferma- explicó Draco.

-¿Cuándo Rose enfermó?, ¿Cómo?- quiso saber Harry

-Por que la Señorita Granger estaba fuera de si, muy nerviosa y jamás se despegó de lecho de la niña-

-¿solo eso?, Draco, cualquier institutriz haría eso- rebatió Harry

-No amigo, no cualquiera, pero en si, no fue eso lo que hizo que yo los descubriera; en realidad fue una casualidad-

-Explícate- exigió Harry

-Rose ya había salido de peligro, cuando yo pasé junto a su habitación y ahí estaba la institutriz y pude ver su perfil, magnifico por cierto, dijo guiñando el ojo el rubio.

-Draco- advirtió el moreno

-Está bien, está bien; noté su perfil y su nariz se me hizo muy parecida a otra que yo conocía, no le tomé importancia pues no recordaba donde había visto ese perfil, hasta que horas después al tomarme una siestecita, lo supe; tu mujer y tu hija son muy parecidas amigo- sonrió Draco con su aseveración.

Harry rió internamente- Ya lo se, cada noche me duermo con sus rostros en la cabeza, pero no es eso lo que importa ahora, si no que…- Draco no lo dejó terminar.

-No digas nada, eres mi amigo y siempre lo será y estoy feliz de que por in te permitas vivir amigo-

-Yo…gracias, Draco- no supo que contestar el moreno.

-No me agradezcas nada, solo deséame buen viaje- sonrió el rubio

-¿Hacia donde vas?-

-América- dijo retirándose.

-Buen viaje amigo y que tu también encuentres lo que yo ya encontré- le deseó de todo corazón el moreno.

Draco se carcajeo y una vez mas volvió a ponerse tenso.

-¿Harry?- cuestionó

-¿sí?-

-¿De casualidad no sabes si en América o en el continente hay algún hotel llamado Astoria o algo por el estilo?-

-No que yo sepa- contestó

-mmm...- se quedó Draco pensativo en la puerta del despacho.

-¿Por qué la pregunta amigo?- indagó Potter

-Ese nombre me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza por días y en seguida de él, comienzo a pensar en escorpiones-

Harry rió- Cuidado amigo, ten mucho cuidado, yo comencé a soñar rosas rojas poco antes de que Rose naciera-

Draco se estremeció y salió con un gesto de despedida. En varios años no volverían a verse.

-o-o-o-o-o-

No es casualidad que cuando las cosas te van bien en un aspecto de tu vida, el otro u otros pasan a joderse completamente.

El frío era cada vez más crudo y la nieve no dejaba de caer, cuando a la casa Potter llegó un nuevo inquilino.

Sirius Black, era ante todo, un hombre muy apuesto y a pesar de rozar la quinta década de vida, seguía robando suspiros allá donde fuera.

Su larga melena otrora completamente oscura, ahora estaba veteada por un par de mechones blancos y sus preciosos ojos grises como la plata, no hacían más que reafirmar su virilidad.

Pero así como exudaba poder por cada poro de su piel, ese poder era prestado, puesto que, el Señor Black era el prototipo de caballero victoriano.

Guapo, alto, moreno y delgado, siempre bien vestido y frente a las damas no se le podía tachar nada de su comportamiento. Pero una vez en compañía de sus allegados, su fina lengua se afilaba y no había quien se escapara de ella. A su vez que en toda su vida había movido un dedo para administrar su ancestral fortuna.

Muchos bromeaban acerca de eso, la realidad era que su ahijado era el verdadero responsable de todas las finanzas y gracias a él llevaba años dándose una vida de libertinaje que escandalizaría a la propia reina.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione estaba sorprendida. La casa era un mar de gente yendo de un lugar para otro y sinceramente no parecía más el lugar que había habitado los últimos dos meses.

Pero fue ver a la Señorita Chang de los nervios, lo que provocó que la extraña situación le pareciera un poco graciosa… solo un poco.

Todos parecían apurados y no terminaban de reparar en la institutriz olvidada en media escalera.

Era casi como un circo romano montado en medio del recibidor de la casa.

La castaña aprovecho para preguntarle a una criada que pasaba apurada a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Martha?-

La chica sobresaltada por el toque de Hermione, solo pudo tartamudear.

-Es el señor, llega el Señor Black, Señorita Granger- y así como llegó se marcho la asustadiza muchacha.

Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre quien seria el Señor Black, pues al tiempo que era empujada hacia un rincón de la escalera, la enorme puerta principal se abría.

A través de ésta avanzaron en tropel cerca de 20 músicos con sus respectivos instrumentos bajo el brazo.

Una estupefacta Cho se colocó en medio de ellos y a peas tuvo tiempo de recuperar la serenidad cuando por la puerta atravesó una rubia y seguida de ella un alto pelirrojo y un hombre de cabello oscuro veteado por canas.

-¡Cho!, querida tanto tiempo sin verte- saludó la angelical rubia con un beso en cada mejilla de la morena- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien Luna, bien- contestó algo arisca la morena.

Hermione se sorprendió de la actitud de la Señorita Chang, siempre tan correcta, ahora se mostraba molesta.

-Hay pero que desfachatez la mía, ¡Ronnie! Ven a saludar a tu prima!- gritó la llamada Luna al pelirrojo que se acercaba.

-No es necesario que grites Mooney querida- alegó el pelirrojo al momento de tomar la mano de Cho y besarla en los nudillos-Cho, prima, sigues igual que siempre, por ti no pasan los años-

-Gracias Ronald, pero deja la coquetería para quien te lo crea-

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de contestar mordazmente a tan maleducado comentario, cuando una grave voz lo interrumpió.

-Por favor, ya basta de tanta palabrería y de una vez decirme donde está mi ahijado y el diablillo que tiene por hija-

A Hermione casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al ver tal desfachatez en un hombre de esa categoría, pero a la vez pudo comprender un poco el carácter de Rose, al ser criada por personas que hablaban directamente las cosas.

Sirius comenzaba a impacientarse. Sinceramente no le interesaba entablar conversación con la insípida de Chang. No, él estaba ahí por visitar a su casi hijo y a su pequeña niña.

Y ¿Dónde demonios era que se encontraba ese par?, la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Sirius y cuando la perdía, parecía que un terremoto pasaba encima de los que estaban a su alrededor.

A punto estaba de perderla, con el pie tamborileando frenéticamente contra el piso, cuando una puerta lateral fue abierta de sopetón y una pequeña mancha roja con blanco se le prendió a sus rodillas.

-¡Abuelito!- gritó Rose contra las piernas de Sirius, provocando que éste riera con sus características carcajadas muy parecidas a los ladridos perrunos.

-¡Oh!, pero pequeña flor, déjame echarte un vistazo- dijo el adulto separando a la niña de sus piernas y cargándola por las axilas, hasta que sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel-Pero mira que grande y bella está pequeño demonio-

A pesar de parecer un insulto, las palabras fueron dichas con tanto cariño, que Hermione no pudo más que reprimir la risa que la invadía en el pequeño rincón donde se ocultaba.

Al mismo tiempo, Rose se las ingeniaba para retreparse en su abuelo y abrazarlo por el cuello, acompañada por la risa de éste.

-Además diablilla, te he dicho que no me llames abuelo- exclamo Sirius separando un poco de si a Rose.

-¿A no? Y ¿Cómo debo llamarte?- pregunto la niña con ingenuidad.

-mmm…no se, ¿Qué te parece?, "Oh! Poderoso Sirius?-

-No abuelo! Esa no-

-¿no?, ¿Qué tal?, ¡Grandísimo y ancestral Black!-

-Menos-

-¿tampoco? Entonces…mmm…guapísimo, magnífico, adorable e irresistible Sirius?- bromeó el moreno.

La niña estalló en carcajadas.

-No, tu sabes que siempre serás mi abuelo, abuelito-

Estaba Sirius por contestar a la niña cuando antes otra voz habló.

-Ya basta de coqueterías con mi hija de SIETE años, Sirius- exclamó serio Harry.

-¡Ah! Pero si por fin llega el que faltaba, ¿Por qué tan enfadado ahijado?-preguntó con desfachatez Sirius al momento que bajaba a Rose de sus brazos.

-No estoy enfadado Sirius, solo que me sorprende tu visita tan repentina y sin avisarme- contestó arisco el ojiverde.

-¡Ah! Harry, tu siempre tan arisco ¿Por qué no te acercas y me das un abrazo?-

A regañadientes el moreno se acercó y abrazo a su padrino, provocando que con el movimiento éste quedara de frente al lugar donde se encontraba Hermione.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera, cuando la mirada grisácea se posó sobre ella.

Haciendo acopio de su autocontrol, se separó del muro en el que se apoyaba, se paró lo más recto posible y estaba planeando la manera de huir, cuando Sirius rompió el abrazo con su ahijado y exclamo:

-¿Pero de quien es esa cara nueva, que se asoma por las escaleras?- con su deje de coquetería impreso en cada palabra.

Hermione sintió al instante que cinco pares de ojos más se posaban sobre ella, en especial aquella de color verde y que por un momento pareció llamear y achicarse al reparar en ella.

Harry tratando de controlarse y sonar natural contestó:

-Es la Señorita Granger, Sirius, la institutriz de Rose-

-¿otra?- respondió divertido el moreno mayor.

-Así es-

-Baja criatura, quiero verte de cerca- le pidió Sirius a Hermione.

Hermione se obligó a moverse y caminar siendo observada en cada uno de sus movimientos por las personas que se encontraban en la planta baja de la casa y al estar frente a ambos morenos, pudo leer un sinfín de emociones en cada uno; la típica sensación de propiedad de Harry, sus celos, su tensión y su muda advertencia hacia su padrino y en éste, su apreciación, su aprobación y el deleite por lo que tenia enfrente.

-Es usted muy joven y muy hermosa Señorita Granger, ¿Qué edad tiene?-

-Eso no se pregunta en publico Señor…-lo reprendió categóricamente la castaña por su falta de tacto.

-Black, Sirius Black a sus ordenes señorita-

-Muy bien Señor Black, no es apropiado preguntarle eso a una mujer en público-

Sirius sonrió un especial brillo apareció fugazmente en su mirada.

-Mmm y es inteligente querida- Sirius se volteó a Harry y le dijo- ésta me gusta mucho muchacho-

-Sirius- advirtió el moreno

-Quiero hablar con usted en privado Señorita Granger- pidió Black.

-Cuando guste, estaré encantada Señor Black- contestó educadamente la castaña, para disgusto de Harry.

Sirius pudo notar la tensión en su ahijado y desviando el tema exclamó- ¡Bah! Basta de formalismos y presenta a tus invitados a la Señorita Granger, Harry-

Harry se tensó aún más si podía y cediéndole el paso a Hermione la colocó junto al pelirrojo y la preciosa rubia que lo acompañaba.

-Señorita Granger, estos son Luna y Ronald Weasley, mi cuñado y su esposa- presentó formalmente el moreno.

Hermione les hizo una reverencia, se dejó besar cada mejilla por la simpática rubia y cuando el hombre tomaba su mano para besársela, escucho lo que ya se temía.

-Ron es hermano de Ginny, mi esposa-

Cuando esta última palabra llegó a sus oídos, los labios del pelirrojo tocaron su piel y desde el dorso de la mano hasta los pies, sintió un escalofrío recorrerla.

No más cuentos de hadas, no más suspiros y momentos robados al tiempo, ésta era la realidad. Representada por la serena presencia de aquel alto pelirrojo, recordándole que el moreno no era suyo.

La realidad era muy sencilla, Harry le pertenecía a su esposa, no a ella.

.

.

.

* * *

Oooooooook, todas aquellas fan's del Señor Malfoy, por favor! don't kill me! tal vez lo volvamos a ver en los epilogos! no desesperen!

Aclaración: si pensaron en el Waldorf-Astoria, como su servidora al escribir ese dialogo, cual fue mi sorpresa al saber que el hotel se terminó en 1931, así que...eeemm.. otra vez don't kill me!

Ahora si, ¿qué opinan de Sirius?, ¿de Ron?, ¿de Luna?, jejeje ya se que faltó mas HHr, ya lo tendremos más adelante y de una vez les aviso que la historia está llegando a su recta final, así que empiezan las votaciones:

a) Un epilogo

b) Dos epilogos

c) Que mejor me calle y me ponga a escribir.

En fin, chicas espero sus impresiones al apretar el botoncito que dice "review this chapter" y pasó a las contestaciones sin cuenta y sin PM's!

.

**Safi: **Hey! Solo te diré una cosa….¡no te adelantes!, jejejejejeje, en cuanto al Dramione….mmm… yo no lo he leido y no lo desprecio ni nada, pero para mi Hermione es de Harry y de nadie más, jejejejejeje, muchas gracias por estar ahí al pie del cañón conmigo a pesar de mis tardanzas.

**cillian gyllenhaal: **creo que tu me harás aprender aunque sea un poquito de portugués, jejejeje y vaya, es un honor que el idioma no sea una barrera para que sigas mi historia, espero el cap te haya gustado.

**Luna Lovengood:** Aquí está la conti! Espero te haya gustado el cap!

**Karlyzhaa: **Mira que eres observadora, si, si fue Sirius; hola a ti tmb! Espero el nuevo cap te haya gustado!

.

.

Nos estamos leyendo!

Atte.

Chio.


End file.
